


You can run but you can't hide

by jeontaetae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, I like bressie calling Niall his doll, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Minor Character Death, Pining Harry, Pining Zayn, Revenge, Riding, SPANK KINK, Slutty Niall, Top Zayn, Top bressie, Zayn Malik Loves Niall Horan, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeontaetae/pseuds/jeontaetae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik is known as many things Gucci model, Greek God, sex god and so on. He has loyal friends, a dream career and people throwing themselves at him. He loves sex he doesn't do love tho. In his life he has never fell what love is. he doesn't want to he thinks is pathetic been with just one person for the rest of his life but what happen when he makes a deal with a blonde angel would he run? Or he just going to hide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "It all start with a kiss"

**Author's Note:**

> I have like five chapters of this done but I think they are too short? Haha bueno well here we go I hope you like it

Harry thinks, no he knows that this party is going to end like it always does: Louis drunk as fuck with a very sober boyfriend Liam carrying him back again to the dorms of the university,  
Zayn with a pretty girl or boy stick as his side ready to have fun at his dorm that he has to share with and Harry well he will be reading a book or something with a cup of coffee thank you very much. 

"Harold" a very drunk Louis appear behind him where he is sitting on one of the chairs by the pool. this house is huge

"Hug me you tosser" Louis giggle 

"You are drunk Louis and where is Liam?" Harry said 

"He lost the keys of the car so he went to find them" Louis giggle again   
"Now c'mon hug me" Louis said opening his arms for Harry 

But Harry frown "he lost the keys of the car, Louis what the fuck? how are we going to return to the university without the keys" Harry said 

"You need to get laid, he is going to find them don't worry now don't be a loser and hug me" Louis pout 

Thank God for Liam to appear with a warm smile when he spot Louis and Harry 

"I found the keys don't worry they were with zayn the loser didn't tell me he grab them" Liam said 

"Babe, Harry didn't want to hug me" and here we go the phase of crying Louis 

"Oh come here I am going to hug you" Liam said hugging his adorable boyfriend. Liam playfully glare at Harry 

And Harry roll his eyes his surrounded by morons no doubt 

"Can we go now" Harry said 

"Yeah I am going to find zayn wait here" Liam said handing Louis to Harry who hold him like a koala 

\--------------

Liam spot zayn immediately well bc he has someone press against a wall where he is standing he doesn't figure if it's a boy or a girl but the person press against a wall has his legs wrap around zayns waist. Liam bit his lip bc he doesn't know if he goes and interrupt them or leave but the thing is, zayn doesn't have a ride back at the university so he goes to talk to zayn 

He lightly touch his shoulder and as suspected he doesn't turn so he tries again and it works bc zayn move his lips from the person press against the wall with a pop and reach behind his shoulder to see Liam behind him 

"Fuck Liam what do you want don't you see I am busy" zayn said sounding like he just run a marathon and Liam stare at the boy who is still press against the wall he is pretty, Liam mentally slap his forehead to think that, he only has eyes for Louis 

Zayn balance the boy on his arms when he turn to face Liam 

"Well" zayn said sounding annoying 

"Oh yeah we are leaving I was just wondering if you are going with us or what" Liam said tearing his eyes apart from the boy on zayns arms his eyes are like hypnotize 

"Fuck, so soon?" zayn said looking at the boy on his arms   
"Can you give me a ride home?" zayn ask to the boy   
"Zayn we are in the same university if you want yeah I can drive you back" the boy say and holy shit is that an Irish accent? he sounds so hot. 

"Excellent, well you hear the princess here I have a ride back home" zayn said. The boy slap gentle to zayns shoulder for the nickname 

"Okay, be safe" Liam blush at his own words 

Zayn roll his eyes and press the boy against the wall again

He leaves the pair

\----------

When he sees Louis go koala on Harry who looks embarrassing bc everyone is looking at them he can't help but laugh a bit.   
When he stops he goes where Louis and Harry are 

"Thank god Liam I wanna go home where is zayn?" Harry said handing Louis who immediately reach for his boyfriend he is so cute 

"He is staying" Liam said 

"What?" Harry ask

"Yeah he got a ride back at the university don't worry" Liam said 

"Let me guess he is going to get laid tonight" Harry roll his eyes 

"I think so, now let's go" Liam said carrying Louis bridal style bc he is dizzy   
"I don't know why you let him drink this much" Harry said 

"Hey he gives me this big eyes and you know I can't say no to my baby" Liam said looking at his boyfriend asleep on his arms 

"Ugh you two have no shame" Harry throwing his arms in the air 

"Don't be dramatic now open the door of the car" Liam said 

\-----------

The ride home is awfully quiet with Louis sleeping on the back Liam driving and Harry with his face facing the window 

"What's wrong?" Liam said 

"Nothing" Harry said 

"You have been acting really strange lately? is something bothering you?" Liam said 

"I am okay don't worry too much Liam" Harry said 

"I thought you were going to bring a bird too" Liam said chuckling 

"I didn't see anyone that catch my attention honestly" Harry said 

"You are been picky lately"Liam said

"Is this bc of Michael?" Liam ask 

"Kind of" Harry said bc he learn his lesson he can't go around sleeping with everyone who spread their legs for him what Michael did was something unforgivable. 

"Is okay if you don't want a talk about it I get it" Liam said 

"Thank you liam" Harry said 

Liam give him a warm smile 

\---------- 

He walk to his and zayns room he walks to the kitchen and prepare his coffee his ready to read his book  
When the coffee is ready he goes to his bedroom turn the light and get comfy the read his book in peace. 

\----------

He hears whispers and giggle and shss 

Well at least zayn is having fun tonight 

And then a door is close 

Well this is going to be a long night or morning? He didn't see the hour  
Just when he is about to sleep he hears a loud moan   
Oh god this is going to be really a Long night so he put his earphones so he doesn't hear anything just the sound of 1975 'chocolate' hey don't blame him he loves matty


	2. "Show me your guns"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is a little bit boring just to show how they act in the university.

When the sun hit Harry's face he decide to get up he groan bc he has classes but he want to keep sleeping maybe it was a bad idea to go to that party yeah he blame Louis for that.   
He open his door to go the bathroom he wash his face, brush his teeth he is going back to his room to grab a towel when he sees a blonde boy siting on one of the chairs in the kitchen. he is drinking coffee 

"Morning" the boy say taking a sip of his coffee 

The more he gets close to the kitchen he appreciate the looks on the boy he has blonde hair, bright baby blue eyes, milky skin a beautiful nose rosy cheeks he is gorgeous and did he hear an Irish accent? 

"What? Do I have something on my face" the blonde say touching his face 

"No no I am sorry I was just..." no words came out of Harry's mouth oh fuck the boy has freckles all over his neck 

"It's okay, I am Niall" the boy say 

"Nice to meet you Niall I am Harry" Harry say 

"You are adorable" Niall said giggling   
Niall stand up from the chair and the first thing he notices is that he is just wearing a big jersey shirt no oh no he is wearing zayns hockey shirt it goes to the milky legs beautiful long skinny hairless milky legs. Porcelain doll is what Harry think. 

"Harry" Niall said 

"Yeah" Harry said going back to earth he is so weird 

Niall laugh and it's the most beautiful sound he has ever heard wait no he can't like zayns hook up just no well it's not like zayn is actually going to date him and all of that but just no it's not right and poor guy bc he is as sure as hell when zayn woke up he is going to throw up the doll in front of me of course after the 'talk' when he say it's not you its me and blah blah 

"Harry are you alright?"niall said the boy zoom out again 

"Yeah sorry I am fine it's just I was thinking"Harry said

"It's okay i zoom out sometimes" Niall said 

He clear his throat

"So where is zayn?"harry ask 

"He is sleeping and I doubt he wakes up anytime soon and I have to get going so I am just going to that" Niall say cleaning the cup where he drink his coffee 

In that moment a shirtless zayn appear to the kitchen yawning his eyes wide and he stare at Niall who is wearing just his hockey jersey holy fuck. 

"Look who is up" Niall said sounding cheerful in this time of the day 

"Well nice to meet both of you but I have classes so I am going to change and don't worry zayn I am not going to take your jersey" Niall smile a big one with teeth shining. did he put something to the coffee?

"Yeah, uh, yeah" zayn mumbled he is in shock to say the least 

"Okay" Niall say and when he pass beside them he smell like vanilla 

"You hit the spot on this one" Harry whisper to zayn 

"I know but that's nothing you should have seen the way he moves in bed god he rode me so fucking good"zayn said 

"Too much information too much information" Harry said closing his eyes 

"I wouldn't mind a round two" zayn said 

Did he just heard the zayn Malik saying he wants a round two what the hell 

"But nah I don't do that" zayn said entering to the bathroom. 

That's the zayn he knows 

5 minutes later Niall exit zayns bedroom he is wearing a tank top some shorts and white converse and SnapBack he looks adorable

"Bye Harry" Niall said with a big smile on his face. 

"Bye niall" Harry mumbled when Niall closes the door. 

\---------

"He left?" Zayn said after he showers he standing in the kitchen with just a towel around his waist 

"Yeah" Harry said 

"Good, did he return my jersey?" Zayn said putting some coffee in a cup 

"I think so" Harry simple said 

"Which class do you have first?"zayn ask 

"Communications actually" Harry groan he hate that class 

"Well I have draw and painting yay" zayn said 

You see while Harry absolutely love his career he decide to take business and communication he wants a big company, zayn is studying art and a mayor in English, Louis is studying drama and Liam is studying music and records he wants to own a big music company all of them are studying the career of their dreams the problem: they are just starting and the first classes are so boring.

"This is going to be a long day" 

\---------

"Okay class I am going to give you an assignment a big one is about interviewing someone in the university I don't care who but they have to study other career that it's not communications this is half of your grade so please don't let me down" the teacher said   
"I am going to pass you the questions you have to ask please be professional this is not a game" the teacher said 

Harry mentally cheer himself he is going to love this homework finally some excitement work. 

\---------

"Why are you so happy?" Louis ask to Harry 

"What? Do I have to have a reason to be happy" 

Louis shrug

They were in one of cafeterias of the university they all free right now. 

In that moment the waiter came 

"Hi I am Shirley can I take your....zayn? hi" Shirley said 

"Hey shirley"zayn said   
Oh men here we go 

"How come you never call me I wait a whole week" Shirley said with a hand on her hip 

"I think I lost your number" zayn said shrugging 

"Really? please zayn don't play dumb my friend told me you did the same to her " Shirley said 

"Listen Shirley you are pretty nice and all of that but I am not really looking for a relationship I don't do dates"zayn said 

"You don't do dates but you do do fucks" Shirley said 

Zayn shrug 

"You are pig" Shirley said   
"I hope that when you really found someone you really like I hope that someone kick you in the ass and stab your heart you jerk" Shirley said 

When Shirley leave they all look shock no one has ever say that to zayn but zayn looks like he doesn't care bc he thinks he is never going to have that problem ( oh zayn you don't have any idea) 

You can run for love but you can't hide

"Can we have another waiter" Louis ask 

"Why?" Liam ask confuse 

"Well bc that chick is crazy what if he spit all of our food bc mr. I don't dates didn't call her" Louis said 

"True" Harry said

"Fine I will go to find another waiter" Liam said standing up looking for another waiter 

"Seriously zayn you should stop this what if some of those hook ups do something to you what if they spell on you" Louis said with big eyes 

"Louis don't be stupid I don't believe in those things" zayn said 

"Great, Shirley told the other waiters who btw they all girls and they don't want to take our orden" Liam said 

"Thanks a lot zayn now I am going to starve" Louis said glaring at zayn 

"Don't be dramatic Louis there are others cafeterias here" Harry said 

"Yeah but I like the food in here" Louis pout 

Liam hug his boyfriend and kiss his temple 

"Don't worry babe you would like the food in the other cafeteria I wouldn't let my baby starve" Liam said 

Louis smile and grab Liam cheek and give him a big kiss 

Harry pretend to vomit all over the place 

"Arghh isn't so early to you do this things at this time in the morning" zayn said 

"Yeah you guys make me sick" Harry said with a chuckle 

Louis stick his tongue out 

"You two are just jealous" Louis said 

And yeah maybe just maybe he is a little jealous Harry thinks   
While zayn just roll his eyes. Or he wish he could be like zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think linduritas btw that means cuties I like nicknames I swear I am not weird haha.


	3. "He has a boyfriend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy making this chapter actually and this one is a little bit short but it's nice I think haha.

Harry likes books actually loves them and he is actually looking for one book in specific: 'Romeo and Juliet'. He knows is a cheesy book but he loves it. He loves romance and tragedy just like it happens to him. Michael left just not his life he left his heart as well. He was the best and the worse thing in Harry's life. 

He finds a good table to read in peace the book he can't in his room bc zayn has a bird in there he is never going to learn his lesson. So he is in the library of the university. 

He begins to read his story but far away he notices a blonde boy and yes it's Niall he is reading a book as well. He is reading Romeo and Juliet as well. Should he move to read with Niall? Harry remember zayns hook up. No Harry bro code. 

In that moment someone enters the library and look at that is the captain of the rugby team of the university Niall Breslin known as bressie the guy is huge and he has a big smile on his face when he spot someone and oh no the person is Niall.   
Niall doesn't even bother when he sees bressie he just continue reading his book and then bressie sit on the chair beside Niall and softly grab one of nialls hand but Niall flinch and swap his hand from bressie hand, and then bressie frowns and he looks angry and start talking to Niall but Niall is ignoring him and then Niall start to stand up grab his things and put them on his backpack, bressie tries to hold nialls arms but he move it away and he leaves exiting the library. bressie stare at Niall and groans and put his head on the table. 

Wait what happen? he thought bressie had a boyfriend why is he molesting Niall? wait oh no oh no Niall is the boyfriend oh shit which means if bressie finds out about zayn he is going to fucking break zayns neck. He has to warn zayn 

So he runs to the dorms but before he return the book and collect his things and shove them quick in his backpack 

\---------

"Zayn open the door" Harry said breathless knocking really hard zayns door 

"Arghh go away harry" zayn said 

"Please you have to know this"Harry said 

"Fine" zayn said 

A very exhausting zayn open the door and he is alone? 

"I thought you had someone in there?" Harry said 

"Yeah but she left he couldn't even get me hard" zayn said rolling his eyes 

"A simple no would have done zayn" Harry said 

"Yeah yeah what do you want" zayn said 

"You know bressie right?" Harry said 

"Yeah the captain of the rugby team what about him?" zayn said 

"You know he has a boyfriend" Harry said 

"Yeah haha apparently the guy is an angel I have never saw him before I wonder who is he" zayn said rubbing his eyes 

"Well you already saw him actually" Harry said 

"Huh? I have? What's his name?" zayn said 

"Niall" Harry said simple 

Zayn frown  
"Niall? as the same Niall I fuck yesterday?" zayn ask hoping the answer is no 

"Yes that one" Harry said 

Zayn start to panic  
"Oh no he is going to break my fucking neck" zayn said stepping out of his room and walk in circles on the living room 

"He is going to Destroy my face if he founds out I fuck his boyfriend oh my god but Niall didn't tell me he had a boyfriend" zayn said 

"Doesn't matter you have to talk to him and tell him that not tell bressie about this or you are going to end up in the hospital for a beat up" Harry said 

"You are right but where is Niall do you know where room is he" zayn ask 

"No but c'mon let's find out" Harry said 

\---------

Finds out Louis knows Niall and are really closes friends so he, Liam, zayn and Louis goes straight to nialls room. 

Louis knock three times and yell "blondie open the door" 

The door opens and Niall pops out and smile at Louis and then he notices the other 3 guys standing on his door   
He smiles and waves at the 4 guys 

"Well isn't this a nice surprise and what do I have the honor to have 4 guys standing by my door" Niall smile 

"Zayn has to ask you something" Louis said shoving zayn to talk to Niall 

Zayn glare at Louis   
"Yeah I was just wondering if you know you yeah and oh fuck it are you or are you not going to tell your boyfriend that we fuck" zayn said 

"Why? are you worried if he is going to punch your pretty face" Niall smirk 

"Cut it Niall are you or are you not" zayn said 

"Of course not you idiot do you think I am stupid? and beside he is not boyfriend we broke up yesterday in the morning that's why I went to the party alone" Niall said   
"Even if we back together I am not going to tell him so don't worry okay" Niall said   
"Now get the fuck out of my door bc I have a test tomorrow" Niall smile 

"Thank you so much niall" zayn said 

"Yeah yeah now move bye guys" Niall said closing the door 

And yeah zayn thinks he could be more careful of who he hook up with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Niall has or had a boyfriend? Excited isn't it. Neymar hahaha he has nothing to do with this but I like to shout his name he is hot he is like the Brazilian image of zayn so now you know why Niall likes him so much :p


	4. "He is just a bit full of himself"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short as well haha but hey is a chapter the next one is really interesting :)

Niall and bressie has been together for 2 years they had their up and downs but they always end up together bc Niall absolutely loves bressie with all his heart except right now. 

"Babe please listen to me" bressie said 

"No I don't wanna talk about it and don't call me babe you lost your right by doing what you did yesterday" Niall said 

"I am really sorry okay I didn't mean it I was just angry bc sometimes you don't trust me" bressie said 

"Well excuse me if I wasn't amuse by the girl you were hugging and flirting with " Niall roll his eyes 

"And you give her your jersey sorry bressie for not being happy about it" Niall said 

"Listen sweetheart she say she was a fan of rugby and she hug me first and all my friends were there mocking her about it so I feel sorry for her you know and I give her my jersey but baby she got nothing on you no one has nothing on you I will never cheat on you bc you are everything you are a fucking angel and I am lucky to have you" bressie said 

He shouldn't forgive bressie but Niall has learn over this two years that bressie only has eyes for him beside he did cheat on him but he never going to find about that is going to be a secret.

"Okay fine I forgive you" Niall said 

"Yes!" bressie shout and grab Niall setting him on his lap and kiss him hard. Bressie knew they were putting a little show in the whole cafeteria bc he felt the stares but he didn't give a flying shit bc he is kissing his doll 

"I have to practice doll but I see you later okay I love you " bressie kissing nialls lips one more time. 

"Yeah yeah I love you too" Niall kiss bressie cheek one last time 

\--------

"Guess they are going to break your neck" Louis said to zayn 

They were in the cafeteria they saw the whole thing

"Shut up, Niall said he wouldn't tell him and if he tells him then he is stupid" zayn said 

"Yeah stupid and everything but you still fucked him" Louis said 

Zayn shrug 

Harry stare at Niall no he is not a creep it's just something seems off with him like he doesn't know what it is but Harry thinks Niall has something to hide 

"Hey Ireland want join us" Louis shout at Niall to come over 

Zayn elbow him on the ribs  
Louis wince 

"What's wrong with you? that hurt you fucker" Louis yell and try to punch zayn but zayn catch his wrist but Louis struggle on the grip 

"Liam control your woman" zayn said 

"I am not the girl in the relationship" Louis yell 

"You are if you bottom" zayn said back 

"What are you doing Liam help me" Louis said 

Liam just stare at his boyfriend and best friend 

"Seriously? God! just watch Malik you would never know what hits you" Louis said 

"Whatever" zayn roll his eyes 

Harry stare at Niall as he sit beside him.

Louis wait a minute to speak again

"So Niall you and zayn fucked" Louis said smirking 

Niall cough and blush 

"Oh he is blushing how adorable" Louis said 

"Did he fucked you good or he was lame" Louis said 

"LOUIS" zayn and Liam shout 

"Payback bitch" Louis said winking at zayn and zayn blush? 

"Sorry about them" Harry said 

"Don't worry actually I like you" Niall said 

"Especially zayn" Louis said 

"That's enough louis" Liam said sounding authority

"Again sorry" Harry said 

"Don't worry and no Louis I like all of you equally just bc zayn and I fucked doesn't mean I like him better" Niall said 

"Yeah you didn't fuck him good" Louis smirk 

"No he did" Niall wink at zayn 

"But I like you guys you are nice" Niall said 

"So who is better bressie or zayn" louis said 

"Louis" Liam said 

"He started it" Louis said 

Niall laugh

"Oh Louis I can't answer that" Niall said 

"You know what Niall answer it I want this loser to know who is better" zayn smirk 

"Fine, bressie is better" Niall said 

The four of them where with wide eyes and mouth open

"I mean no offense I did have a great time but I did all the job, I mean the blow job, the ride all you did were lay on the bed and stiff your dick which I did with the blow job" Niall said shrugging 

"All the girls say you are the best fuck and you are gorgeous and all of that but I think you are just so full or yourself that you think lay on the bed is enough" Niall said 

Niall stood up and before he said 

"Oh and btw all those girls say you are the biggest jerk for not calling them but I think you are doing them a favor" Niall said and then he left 

Zayn was blushing but he felt embarrassed no one has ever say that to him

Liam clear his throat 

"Well we should get food yeah" Liam stood up and went to buy food 

"I am sorry zayn I never thought he would say that" Louis said 

"It's okay" zayn said 

But Harry knew that nialls words really hurt zayn no one has ever say that to him. 

Zayn felt hurt for the first time in his 21 years and he didn't like it. Niall is going to pay for what he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think zayn is going to do? Oh Niall you big meanie haha


	5. "Pongan atencion"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fun and has a few words in Spanish thank you very much haha the name of the chapter is pay attention

"You know I think you shouldn't have say that" Louis said later on where they seat together in Spanish class 

"I know I know it's just he is just so cocky you know and what I say it's true I did all the job yesterday. what a selfish person" Niall said rolling his eyes 

"Why did you slept with him then" Louis said 

"I was hurt by bressie we broke up yesterday morning bc some bitch was flirting with him and he play along and I got angry and we broke up and then I went to the party and Zayn start dancing with me and next thing I know I was press against a wall and you know.." Niall shrug

"Don't worry Lou I am going to apologize with him" Niall said 

Bc he is not a bad person he knows what he say was not the smartest thing to say but he doubts he hurts zayns feelings but he is going to apologize anyway. 

"Alright clase les voy a dejar una importante tarea" the teacher said 

"Do you have any idea of what she said?" Louis whisper to Niall 

"Oh my god where have been this whole three weeks of classes?" Niall said 

Louis shrug 

"You know I take this class just to fill my pen sum" Louis said 

"Whatever this is my favorite class and what she said was that she is going give us a big assignment" Niall said with shining eyes 

He loves Spanish if he wasn't studying music he is sure as hell that he will be studying an Spanish mayor. 

"Unbelievable" Louis said rolling his eyes 

"What" Niall said 

"You are the only one who gets exited bc of an assignment" Louis said 

"Shut up" Niall said glaring playful at Louis 

"So did you and bressie got back together?" Louis ask 

"Mr Tomlinson, I see you and mr. Horan are having a delight conversation since we start the class so why don't you just tell me how do you say in Spanish: 'if you keep talking I am going to kick you out of my class" the teacher say crossing her arms on her chest 

"Emm amm" Louis start to mumbled a few words in Spanish 

"Yo, tu, lapiz" Louis said 

"Si Siguen hablando Los voy a hechar a patadas de mi clase" Niall said confidently 

Louis let a sigh of relieve 

"Save by the angel tomlinson, well done Niall" the teacher said 

Niall smile he likes compliment once in a while. 

"I hate this class" Louis mumbled 

\---------

"How dare him tell me those stuff" zayn said in their room

"He doesn't even know me" zayn continue 

"Oh he is so going to pay what he said" zayn said 

"Amm zayn why does he have to pay I mean he only said what he thought beside Shirley say the same thing and you didn't care" Harry said 

"Because.." zayn mumbled but he didn't continue 

"I am sure Niall didn't mean it" Liam said 

"I don't care he is going to pay either way" zayn smile with a hint of devilish 

In that moment Louis enter his and zayns room 

"Whats up losers" Louis said 

Liam pout 

"Oh except you babe you are not a loser" Louis said sitting on Liam's lap and kissed his pouty lips 

Zayn and Harry look at each other and pretend to vomit all over the place 

"Do you have to do that all the time?" Harry said 

"Yes!" Louis shout 

"What were you guys talking about" Louis said 

"Zayn is planning a revenge against niall" Liam said and kiss Louis temple 

"Oh hell no if you mess with Ireland I am going to punch you" Louis said 

"Wait what since when you and him are besties" zayn said 

"Since last semester I have like 5 classes with him you should have know if you listen to me" Louis said 

"That guy it's the sweetest guy ever I love him and if you hurt him I am going to punch you okay I don't care beside you should be grateful that he slept you" Louis said 

"Excuse me grateful? grateful for what?" zayn said 

"C'mon zayn he has the hottest boyfriend in the whole campus and he slept with you" Louis said 

"What's that supposed to mean? that I am not good enough" zayn said angry 

"Yeah and 'the hottest boyfriend on campus' hello what about YOUR boyfriend" Liam said 

"Oh c'mon babe like I haven't seen you staring at his arms" Louis said 

Liam blush 

"I need new friends" Harry groan covering his face with his hands 

\--------

"Bressie stop I am trying to read" Niall giggled at his boyfriend who currently was in his bed trying to lick all over his neck

"C'mon babe I miss you" bressie said 

"Kiss me" he mumbled on nialls neck 

Niall place the book on the small table shell by his bed and then he move so his longs skinny legs were wrapped around bressie waist where he was half lay down on his bed. Bressie didn't waste time so he put his hands on nialls hips(his favorite place) 

"Mm I love you" bressie said closing his eyes 

"I love you too" Niall said and kiss his boyfriend lips slowly almost teasingly just tiny brushes.   
Bressie smiles bc he love this boy so he start kissing nialls neck 

"Mm bressie" nialls moan 

Then he move to nialls collarbone but before that he frown as he saw something is that? Is that a.. 

"Niall" bressie said 

"Hmm"niall hummed 

"Why do you have hickey" bressie said 

Oh no oh no fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this work till here so I will update as soon as possible bc I don't have exams till next week so yay :D. Hope you like it linduras


	6. "You know you want to"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall gives bressie a blow job that's it

"I ask you a question Niall. Is that a hickey? " bressie said 

Think Niall think 

"Are you crazy? of course not, why would I have a hickey?" Niall said 

"I don't know, you tell me" bressie said 

Niall move away from bressie lap and he goes to check himself in the mirror and bressie is right, he has a hickey on his collarbone. 

"Well, fuck" Niall thinks. how is he going to get rid of this one? 

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you but last night I went to the party and..." Niall said but he was cut off by bressie 

"Wait you went to the party without me?" Bressie said 

"What did you expect bressie? That I was going to lay down all day crying? Niall said 

"No, but I didn't know you were going to whore around" bressie said pointing the hickey on nialls collarbone 

"Fuck you bressie I wasn't whoring around okay. This is not a hickey this is a bruise okay I got into a fight yesterday in the party" Niall said 

"You got into a fight? Niall you don't fight. why are you lying to me? I am not stupid" bressie said standing up of the bed 

Fuck sometimes Niall really forgot how big bressie is. When bressie takes a step closer to him, Niall start to feel nervous

"I am going to ask you one more time Niall, why do you have a hickey?" Bressie said and his voice totally change it's not the sweet voice he is used to. 

"I told you already. You know how I am when I get drunk" Niall said with a vulnerable voice bc he feels so small 

"I don't believe you Niall" bressie said and his voice sound so dangerous 

Bressie is right in front of nialls face, of course nialls face is just at the level of bressie stomach or maybe the start of his chest.

Bressie get down a little so he is face to face to Niall and he moves to whisper in nialls ear 

"I think you let someone else fuck you" bressie whisper. 

"That's not true. I only let one person to fuck me" Niall said 

"Who? Niall? whom you belong" bressie said 

"You" Niall said shaking a little bit 

"Why are you shaking baby doll?" bressie said 

"No reason" Niall mumbled 

"Oh is my little doll scare?" bressie said in a baby face 

Niall giggled 

"No" Niall said 

And bressie laugh, Oh thank God he is laughing. 

"Listen doll I am going to believe what you just said but If I find out that you lie, you and whoever you fuck with are going to be so sorry" bressie with a smile 

Niall swallow hard and he nodded 

"Good baby doll, now let's make out a little bit before I get back to my room" bressie said

"Wait you are not going to stay?" Niall said 

"Nope sorry doll, but I have practice tomorrow morning. Can you believe the coach is making us practice at 4 am? I mean who gets up at that hour?" bressie said 

"Mm poor baby having to get up so early" Niall coo at his boyfriend 

"Can you make it better" bressie said with pouting lips 

"What do you want" Niall said seductive 

Bressie moan 

"Suck my cock doll" bressie said 

"Can we just make out?" Niall ask 

"No, suck my dick" bressie 

"I don't want to. you always end up fucking my mouth" Niall said crossing his arms on his chest 

"Isn't that, the whole point of the blow job" bressie said rolling his eyes 

"Well yeah, but I have a presentation tomorrow, I have to talk about the history of china and I don't wanna sound weird" Niall said 

"You are not going to sound weird doll" bressie said 

"You are just saying that bc you want me to suck your dick" Niall said 

"Of course not" bressie said 

"Whatever, I don't want a sore throat" Niall said 

"Okay what about a hand job? Can you do that for me baby doll?" bressie said 

Well a hand job can't hurt anyone, so he just nod. 

Bressie sits in nialls bed and start to feel comfortable 

Niall is quick with his belt and start to unbutton his jeans slowly, bressie help Niall get rid off his jeans, so bressie it's just in his boxers.  
One thing you have to know about bressie is that he is huge everywhere and when he says everywhere is everywhere okay 

Niall start kissing bressie's cock with his boxers still on 

"C'mon babe don't do that" bressie mumbled 

He get rid off bressie boxers. 

Niall lick his hand 

"Yeah baby lick your hand" bressie moan 

"Shut up" Niall said glaring at bressie 

Is not like he doesn't like dirty talk he loves it actually but not during the role play. 

Niall start bobbing his hand up and down and then lick it again then he kiss bressie's head 

Bressie moan and place one hand on nialls hair 

"C'mon babe suck my cock, you know you want to" bressie said closing his eyes 

Niall does that first he lick one side of bressie's cock then the balls kissing it a few times then he takes all of bressie down his mouth of course it only fits half but then bressie start to tug on his hair which means he wants him to go deeper so Niall close his eyes and let bressie guide his mouth deeper on his cock he gagged a little bit but didn't move away he lets bressie fuck his mouth slowly bc one the poor bressie has to get up really early and two he did cheated on him so might as well let his boyfriend fuck his mouth. 

"Yeah baby so good you are doing so good" bressie moan and tug a little bit harsh on nialls hair but he didn't say anything. He pull off of bressie's cock and start using his hand fast stroking him a little bit 

"Wait I wanna cum on your face" bressie said 

"Kneel down a little bit for my doll" bressie said  
Bressie stand up from nialls bed and start stroking his cock in front of nialls face. 

"Oh fuck" bressie moan and cum on his baby doll face, it hits his eyelashes, the corner of his mouth and a little on his hair 

"Shit babe you look gorgeous like this" bressie said smiling at the boy who btw is still on his knees 

"Yeah yeah, now I have to shower thanks a lot" Niall said 

"Can I come with" bressie said 

"No, now leave" Niall said standing up and grab a towel 

"I love you baby doll" bressie said grabbing nialls hands and kissing every knuckled 

"I love you too bressie" Niall smile and bressie kiss him right on the corner of his mouth cleaning his own cum 

"Tasty" bressie mumbled 

Niall giggled 

"Kiss me properly you loser" Niall said 

And then he does 

And yeah Niall think he loves bressie with all his heart he doesn't want to live without him, he just wants bressie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a thing for cute nicknames so I love bressie calling Niall his doll. Don't worry zayn would give Niall a nickname for sure.


	7. "2 weeks"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter this is like my baby chapter btw if you don't know who is bressie go search him he is so hot and I totally recommend the song silence is your savior.

"I thought you and bressie weren't together anymore" darragh said 

"Shut up" Niall said but he sounds like he has a sore throat 

"You sound weird" darragh said laughing 

"Seriously shut up" Niall said 

"Niall you do know you have a presentation today right?" darragh said 

"Of course I know, I spend the whole night preparing my presentation" Niall said 

He is so screw, bc he has a 40 minutes presentation and he sounds like he has frog on his throat

"I got to go, wish me luck and please clean the dishes when you finish your breakfast" Niall said 

Darragh is his best friend, roommate and probably his first crush back in the days in Ireland when they were like 16. 

He goes one more time to check himself on the mirror, he is wearing black skinny jeans, a brown shirt inside and a black jacket over and his hair is style in a quiff he looks quite decent for a history class.   
When he is ready, he leaves his room. 

\--------

Louis doesn't have classes until 9 a.m so he is wondering who the fuck is knocking on his door at 7 a.m. 

When he open the door he sees his boyfriend with a big smile, literally only Liam would be happy at this hour 

"If you weren't my boyfriend I already had punch you on your stomach" Louis said rubbing his eyes

"Seriously you do know is 7 a.m right?" Louis said 

"Of course I know, but I found a little restaurant 15 minutes from the university and I wanna take you there so why don't you go and get dressed? so we can get going" Liam said smiling at his boyfriend who is still rubbing his eyes 

"It has to be now?" Louis said 

"Of course now go and get dress" Liam said 

Louis groan "fine but only bc you look hot right now" Louis said wiggling his eyebrows 

Liam slap Louis ass 

"Go" Liam said pointing Louis room 

"Slap me again.." Louis does a pause "daddy" Louis said knowing exactly how that word gets to Liam 

"Louis" Liam warn 

Louis bend over a little bit and slap himself, Louis moan and slap his ass again 

"Okay that's it" Liam said and grab Louis from behind and lift him and carry him to his room 

And yeah maybe they arrive like 30 minutes late but that's no one business

\--------

"Wow you look hot" bressie said when he looks at Niall who seats beside him in English class. 

The class is pretty big like 50 or 60 others students and the class is quite interesting of course if you are into Macbeth, the little prince, pride and prejudice and so on. 

"I don't wanna talk to you" Niall said sounding weird 

"Babe what's wrong with your voice?" bressie said chuckling 

"Your dick happen you moron" Niall said 

He is not happy 

"I spend 40 minutes talking like this in my presentation you know how embarrassing was that?" Niall said looking everywhere but bressie. 

"Oh yeah how that go?" bressie said 

"How do you think it go?" Niall said glaring at bressie 

"I talked about how they build the big chinese wall sounding like I had something stuck on my throat " Niall said 

"So it was bad?" bressie said   
Of course he was playing he likes to see his baby all work up 

"You are not getting anything for a month" Niall said 

Well shit got serious 

"Wait no babe, don't punish me like that" bressie whine like a child 

"You own me this, after my presentation everyone was saying 'oh horan got fuck in the mouth' I was so embarrassed" Niall said covering his face 

"Tell me who said that? I am going to break their faces" bressie said 

"The only thing you are going to do it's not stuck your dick in any part of me, understood" Niall said pointing his finger at bressie 

Bressie start to whine but then the teacher arrive so he has to shut up 

"We are not done talking" bressie whisper to Niall 

"I don't think so, we are done talking" Niall whisper back 

\--------

The class was boring as fuck not to mention they have to make a report of the three chapters of the new book the teacher chose.   
Niall has to go to the library and find some book name 'metamorphosis' and the book sounds so boring. 

But first he wants to go to his room to change his cloths and he is free at 9 a.m so is perfect.   
Of course there is a tiny problem, his boyfriend is whining about how is not his fault, that this is a cruel punishment and he is just there rolling his eyes at every whiny noise coming out of bressie's mouth 

"Are you done already? I wanna go to my room" Niall said

"C'mon babe don't punish me like this" bressie pout 

"Sorry bressie but I am gonna put my foot down on this, you and me are not going to have sex for a month" Niall said 

"Fine but you wait and see till It gets to the second week you will be craving for my dick" bressie said with a hand in each hip looking down at Niall 

"Oh sweet child" Niall said shacking his head back and forth and smiling 

"I don't need your dick, I have a special friend remember?" Niall said in a sweet voice but It sounds weird bc he has a sore throat damn it. 

"You wouldn't" bressie said 

"Oh I would" Niall said smirking 

"You are not being fair" bressie pout 

"What about only two weeks and not a month please" bressie said pleading 

"How about three weeks?" Niall said 

"It's the same as a month come on babe, You know how I am without sex with you. I turn into a big green monster" bressie said In a childish voice 

Niall shack his head but giggled anyway bc his boyfriend is so stupid 

"Fine I would ask daphne if she wants to do me" bressie said starting to walk away from Niall he doesn't mean it but just wait. 

1 2 3 

Suddenly a weight was on his back and there was his doll clinging on his back he immediately reach for nialls legs to give him a proper piggy back ride, everyone on the halls were looking at them strange 

"Over my death body I am going to let that bitch do you" niall said 

"And tell her to give you your jersey back or I am going to rip off all of her extensions " Niall said 

Bressie chuckled 

"2 weeks?" bressie ask 

Niall roll his eyes 

"Yeah 2 weeks" Niall said kissing bressie's cheek. 

"Slave, take me to my room" Niall said playful 

"Yes master" bressie mumbled but smile anyway 

Anything to get his doll happy 

\--------

After bressie leaves him in his room he goes to check if darragh is in his bedroom and he is not there 

So he goes to his bedroom and change only his shirt, so he puts a tank top that says fuck you with an emoji the one sticking his tongue out. 

He goes straight to the library looking for that stupid book, don't get Niall wrong he loves books but a story about a man turning into a bug or whatever is stupid. 

He has a hard time find it but it's almost at the end of the library where all the boring books are and as always the book is in a bookshelf out of his reach so he start to stand on his tip toes he is sticking his tongue out in concentration and he almost has a heart attack when he feels a chest on his back bc seriously he is at the end of the library and is a little bit dark so he thinks the worst oh my god what if it's a ghost or something and try to eat his soul and wait a minute he knows that cologne. 

The person grab the book and hands it to Niall 

"Turn around" the person said 

"No" Niall said and he knows exactly who is behind him 

"Niall" the person said sounding like fuck turn around you stupid kid. 

"Fuck you,why do you always have to boss my around" Niall said 

"You like me to boss you around" the person said whispering to nialls ear biting slowly his earlobe 

"Don't be so sure" Niall said smirking 

The person grab both of nialls hip shoving him straight to his crotch and start to dry humping 

Niall moan 

"Told ya" the person chuckled 

"You always have to ruin the moment" Niall said rolling his eyes placing his hand on top of the other person hands 

"Move" Niall said trying to get out of the annoying grip 

"No" the person said 

And oh okay this is going to get out of the hand 

Niall uses all of his strength and shoves the person and turn around and face the person and slap him straight on the cheek. 

Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is chapter seven what do you think about the story so far? And i think is pretty obvious who was the person on the last part :D so chapter eight would be up tomorrow I think bc I have free like two hours in uni so I am going to use that time okay.   
> And I wasn't going to include the lilo part but I like lilo so if you don't like lilo just skip that part so that's it's linduritas hope you like it


	8. "You keep running"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eight is up I know I said I was going to posted it yesterday but I got stuck in the middle of the chapter and I totally lost the inspiration :( but the others chapters are going to get better I promise

"Fuck zayn" Niall said glaring at zayn

"You bitch" zayn said spitting a little bit 

"Why did you slap me?" zayn said touching his cheek. 

"Don't call me bitch you fucker" Niall said angry 

Zayn got more angry and grab Niall by the hair 

"I was trying to be nice niall" zayn said 

Niall yelp in pain bc zayn was tugging his hair too harsh 

"Oh how nice of you invading my personal space and now you are tugging my hair" Niall said 

"You weren't complaining when we fucked" zayn said 

"That's in the past zayn" Niall said 

"Don't act like we didn't have sex 2 days ago" zayn said 

"So what?" Niall ask 

"What about if I tell bressie that his precious doll was fooling around with me?" Zayn said smirking 

Niall look at him dead in the eyes 

"If you tell him, you are going down with me" Niall said smirking 

"And he is going to hurt you way more than me" Niall said touching zayns cheek 

"Say you are sorry about what you said yesterday" zayn said demanding 

"Fine I am sorry" Niall said 

"I didn't meant it okay" Niall said 

Zayn release him and grab his cheek 

"Good pet" zayn said 

Niall swap the hand on his cheek 

"I am not an animal. Stop calling me pet okay it's annoying as fuck" Niall said

"Oh you want me to call you doll?" Zayn said smirking 

"Don't be stupid zayn" Niall said shaking his head 

"Only bressie call me like that" Niall said with a little smile 

Zayn pretend to gag 

"You are so mature zayn" Niall said 

"I know, want to grab a cup of coffee?" Zayn said 

"I have class at 10 zayn" Niall said 

"Don't go" zayn said with puppy eyes 

"I don't miss any class zayn not even for a pretty boy" Niall said smirking 

"So you think I am pretty?" Zayn ask 

"I think you already think you are pretty you don't need anyone to tell you that bc you already know, compliments just get your ego even bigger" Niall said shrugging 

"That's not true" zayn said 

"Whatever" Niall said rolling his eyes 

"What about if we get the cup of coffee when you finish your classes" zayn said 

"Maybe" Niall said 

\--------

When Niall left the library zayns see a pretty girl reading a book it seems like she is reading the little prince 

"Hi" zayn said seductive 

She blushes  
Typical 

"Hi" she said giggling 

"What's your name?" Zayn ask 

"Daphne" the girl said 

"And yours?" Daphne ask  
She already know his name but hey the zayn Malik is talking to her 

"Zayn" he said 

"What are you reading?"zayn ask

"The little prince" daphne said 

In that moment bressie enter the library and goes straight to Daphne's direction he doesn't even notice zayn 

"I need you to give me my jersey back" bressie said 

"But you gave it to me" daphne mumbled 

"Well my boyfriend found out and he didn't like it so can you give me my jersey back" bressie said 

"Niall told you that?" Daphne said 

"Kind of, he said if you didn't give it back to me the jersey he is going to rip off your extensions" bressie said 

"Well I like to see him try, I am not going to give you your jersey back"daphne said 

"C'mon daphne, don't be a child" bressie said 

"I am not been a child" daphne said 

"Whatever At least I try" bressie said 

Turning around but then he notices zayn 

"Who is this guy?" Bressie ask 

"Zayn" daphne said 

"Oh the zayn Malik?" Bressie said 

"Yeah" zayn said 

"I am bressie" bressie said 

"I know" zayn said  
I fucked your boyfriend he thinks. 

"See you later daphne....zayn" bressie said 

And then he left 

"You like him?" Zayn ask 

"A lot" daphne mumbled 

"But he has a boyfriend and I was going to make a move on him but then my friends told me that he is not going to leave Niall for me bc I got nothing on him" daphne said and she seems like she is going to cry. 

"Oh come here you poor thing" zayn said hugging her 

Zayn smirk, a plan to get revenge bc of what Niall said 

"Why don't you try?" Zayn said 

"You think I should try?" She mumbled 

"Of course, I notice the way he looked at you when he came in to the library he had the biggest smile ever" zayn said holding her. 

"I think you should give it a shot" zayn smirk 

"I will, thank you zayn" daphne said smiling

\--------

"What do you have next?" Louis ask after they were out of the Spanish class 

"Music" Niall said smiling 

"And then?" Louis said 

"Math, you have that class with me lou" Niall said 

"Oh yeah, listen if zayn finds out I told you this he is going to rip off my hair but he is planning a revenge against you bc of what you said"louis whisper just for Niall to hear 

"A revenge? But I already said sorry to him" Niall frown his eyebrows 

"Just be careful okay. He is a nice person...." Louis said 

"Jeez you don't say" Niall said rolling his eyes 

"He is but I think you hurt his feelings" Louis mumbled 

"I doubt I hurt his feelings Lou, but I did said sorry isn't that enough?" Niall ask 

"I don't know" Louis said 

"He is your friend Lou" Niall said 

"I know it's just.... I never hear him before saying he was going to plan a revenge you know" Louis said 

"Oh I feel so special" Niall said 

Louis glared at him 

"Jeez fine I am sorry I am going make up to him" Niall said 

"How?" Louis said 

"I don't know, what does he likes?" Niall ask 

"Sex" Louis said smirking 

"I already did that, and I am not going to go there ever again" Niall said 

"He could charm you up" Louis said

"Probably" Niall mumbled 

"Well, see you in math then" Louis said 

"Yeah, bye" Niall said waving at Louis

\-------

The classroom is full of people and instrument, Niall feels like he is in heaven

Damn it he forgot his guitar 

"Miss can I go to my dorm and bring my guitar I left it there" Niall said to the teacher 

"Oh Niall you know if you go to your dorm you are going to get back late and I can't let that happen I am sorry but hey how about this why don't you recover the class at 1?" the teacher said 

"Okay I will thank you Miss" Niall said smiling 

Great now he has another hour to do nothing just great 

Maybe he can go and see bressie practice. 

\---------

When Niall went to the rugby field he didn't expect to see his boyfriend laughing with that cheerleader daphne hanging on bressie's arms as well 

Bressie immediately recognizes him, he runs to him and lift him wrapping his big arms around his tiny waist 

"Hi doll" bressie said pressing a kiss to nialls lips 

"Hi" Niall said blushing 

"You are blushing doll, am I the reason?" bressie said smirking 

"It could be that" Niall said kissing bressie's lips again 

"Breslin come here I have news to the team" the coach said 

Bressie put Niall down and kiss his cheek 

Where he is standing he can hear the coach talking even he can hear the whispers of a few cheerleaders 

"Okay team guess what? we have been invited for the annual champion of rugby for 2 weeks. This is a whole new level kids, there is going to be a tough competition bc even the cheerleaders are going to have a competition so I am very exited bc this is the first time they invite us" the coach said 

"Coach and where is this champion going to take place" One of team said he thinks is Sean who said that 

"The states" the coach said 

Everyone was celebrating and yelling and he was about to celebrate but then he look at daphne and he didn't like the smirk on her face. 

That bitch is going to be 2 weeks with his boyfriend....without him. 

Awesome *notices the sarcasm*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it leave comments of what do you think so far about the story what would you want to happen or what would you want to change about the story.  
> Maybe I post the next chapter tomorrow don't know yet :) Okay guapuritas ( it mean handsome)


	9. "Baby grind on me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is wearing a night gown bc I like Niall in girl stuff   
> Here is the link of the dress:   
> https://www.google.hn/search?hl=es-419&site=webhp&tbm=isch&ei=WGa4U9H-FrHisASdzoDACA&oq=nightgown+&gs_l=mobile-gws-serp.3..41j0j0i24l3.3615.4977.0.5826.11.11.0.0.0.9.356.2044.0j8j1j2.11.0....0...1c.1.48.mobile-gws-serp..9.2.401.eERmHNVBe1I&q=nightgown#facrc=_&imgrc=iaJEGcfI-hDxYM%253A%3BCPVsS92_PveG9M%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fimage.dhgate.com%252Falbu_221670155_00-1.0x0%252Fsexy-condole-belt-nightgown-bud-silk-underwear.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.dhgate.com%252Fstore%252Fproduct%252Fsexy-condole-belt-nightgown-bud-silk-underwear%252F131703589.html%3B578%3B708

When the team finish the practice and get change he sees daphne wearing bressie's jersey again.   
Well fuck this shit 

When bressie gets closer to him with a big smile on his face 

Niall shook his head back and forth, bressie frown 

"What?" bressie said 

"Why is she wearing your jersey?" Niall said with a hand on his hip he looks pretty girly but he doesn't care 

"C'mon doll please can we not fight I am leaving tomorrow and I return in two weeks beside I talk to her and she didn't want to give me my jersey back" bressie said trying to wrap his arms around Niall 

"Yeah you are going to be two weeks with her" Niall said swapping bressie's arms 

"You don't trust me?" bressie said 

"Of course I trust you babe it's her I don't trust" Niall said 

"You have nothing to be worry about doll I literally only have eyes for you and only you" bressie said smiling bc it's true why would he need someone else when he has his doll 

"Now can we have sex tonight bc you know I going to be away for two weeks" bressie's wiggling his eyebrows 

Niall blush 

"What about our deal?"Niall ask 

"No, tonight we are doing it I am going to be gone 2 weeks, lets make it special why don't you put a night gown and give me a lap dance?" bressie said smirking he loves when his doll dress and dance just for him 

"You and your lap dance" Niall said rolling his eyes but smile nevertheless 

"And a night gown do not forget the night gown the blue one please" bressie said, he is starting to get exited to see his adorable boyfriend in sexy night clothes. 

"Fine the blue one" Niall said and peck bressie's lips 

"Well I have math now, see you at night babe" Niall said waving at bressie 

But before his boyfriend go when he turn around he slap nialls ass 

Niall wince and turn to look at bressie 

"Really?" Niall said massaging his cheek 

Bressie shrug 

\----------

"Harry do you wanna go with me tonight to a bar and pick some birds" zayn ask whispering in Spanish class 

"I have homework" Harry said it's not totally a lie but he doesn't want to go to some bar and flirt with a boy or girl 

"Your lying" zayn said simply 

"I am not" Harry said stubbornly 

"Please Harry I know you since we were like ten, I know when you are lying" zayn said rolling his eyes 

"You used to do the same as me: go to a bar pick a random bird and have some fun for the night" zayn said 

Harry shrug 

"You are still hang up on Michael" zayn said and no he is not asking he is making an statement 

"I try to forget him but I can't zayn I just I miss him and I want him back but he hurt me" Harry said 

"This is why I don't do love" zayn said 

"But hey you are going to forget him but you are not going to do it if you sit and do nothing about it" zayn said 

Zayn is probably right he needs to move on

"Fine I will go with you" Harry said 

"Yes" zayn shout 

The teacher look at them like they were crazy 

"Anything you need to say mister Malik?" the teacher said 

"No miss" zayn said

"I hate this class" zayn mumbled 

"You sound just like louis" Harry said 

Zayn roll his eyes 

\-----------

Maybe this was a bad idea I mean this is awkward pick up some bird at bar is so old, he used to do this with zayn all the time but then he met him, he had some fun with him but he wanted more he became greedy and Michael didn't want that maybe zayn is right maybe that's why he doesn't do love bc he doesn't want to get hurt 

"Stop thinking to much I can practically hear you" zayn said 

"I forgot you know me better than I know myself" Harry said smiling 

"Listen I am going to give you a help you got like 5 people eye-raping you in this bar 3 girls and 2 boys it's your choice who do you want to do, I recommended that you choose pretty boy right there" zayn said pointing to a boy who is not that bad actually damn it. 

"Go for it, tiger" zayn said winking at Harry 

"I am not that sure that he is my type" Harry said 

"Since when are you so picky? I am not that fond of blondes but hey I still fuck blondes beside it's not like you are going to marry him and have kids it's just a fuck now go for it or I am going to" zayn said and he was getting a little irritated at Harry. bullshit 'he is not my type' he roll his eyes at the phrase 

"Fine" Harry said groaning and went to talk to the boy on the corner  
Yeah he is pretty but like he said is not his type   
It's just a fuck, Harry, relax. 

And he does, well kind of 

\--------

Bressie is excited to say the least he is waiting for his adorable boyfriend to come out of the bathroom to give him a little show.   
He is sitting in a chair close to the bed with his legs wide open.   
He hears a tone and he can't figured out what song is but he doesn't give a crap bc the bedroom door is open and there he is, and holy fucking shit. 

Niall looks gorgeous with a blue night gown he looks like an angel his baby skin is glowing, he can see nialls beautiful nipples through the fabric and he is wearing blue knickers, he is in heaven he swears or maybe GOD send him an angel 

"So what do you think?" Niall said with big innocent eyes sparkling with enthusiasm and love. 

"Fuck come here doll I want touch you" bressie said with grabby hands 

Niall giggled 

"No touching I am going to give you a lap dance" Niall said blushing 

"Fuck the lap dance come here" bressie starting to stand up 

"Bressie sit down" Niall said In a demanding voice 

Bressie whine and pout is he serious? he looks like a kid 

"Not fair" bressie mumbled 

"Shut the fuck up, I am going to give you a lap dance now put your ass back on that chair and let me dance for you okay" Niall said 

Then the music stars again and is loud the lights are off well not totally off they are just regular he still sees Niall so he doesn't care. 

And yes the song is definitely 'grind on me' by pretty ricky

Baby grind on me   
Relax your mind take your time on me

Niall start to move his hips to the sides touching the dress delicately 

Let me get deeper  
Shorty ride on me

Niall turn around so his back is to bressie and he start bending over a little bit wiggling his ass slowly, gentle on a circle motion 

Now come and sex me   
Till your body gets weak  
With slow grinding

Niall gets closer to bressie and sit on bressie's lap so his back is to bressie's chest and Then he grab his boyfriends hands who immediately reach his hips and he start grinding a little bit bressie nose reach for nialls hair bc even when they are doing something dirty he likes to nuzzle his nose on nialls hair bc his hair is sunshine it always smell a different scent and it's so soft and right now he is smelling like cherries his favorite. 

Baby grind on me   
Take your time on me 

Niall start to grind more roughly to bressie's crotch and everything is so hot right now the room is fill with groans, whimpers, moans. 

"Stand up doll" bressie said demanding 

Niall obey 

"Turn around and Bend over a little bit" bressie said 

Niall slightly bends over

Bressie hands find their way to nialls thighs touching gentle the hairless legs and thighs 

"Did you shave doll?" bressie said 

Niall nodded 

He removes part of the dress just to see Niall is wearing blue knickers showing his perfect ass   
He grab both cheeks with his hands and wiggled them a little bit.   
Niall is a moaning mess 

Bressie slaps one cheek and wiggled the other one and he repeats the action.   
He kiss gentle both cheeks   
And grab Niall by the hips so he is on his lap again nialls back to his chest and now he is full on control with grinding and the whispers and Niall is only saying please and letting out this cute little whimpers 

"Suck my dick, doll" bressie's said removing Niall from his lap and start undoing his jeans and his trousers. 

He sits again with his dick full erect with his legs wide open so Niall can settle between them and Niall does that he drop to his knees

"Mm" Niall hummed 

"I love daddy's big cock" Niall said letting a trail of saliva on bressie's dick and then stroke his dick 

"So much" Niall said before he takes all bressie's cock on his mouth he start bobbing his head slowly and then try to take all of him.   
Bressie's hand find their way to nialls hair tugging a little bit 

"Good slut, take all of it c'mon" bressie said helping Niall to take all of him. Niall close his eyes and open his mouth more and then bressie's cock hit the back of nialls throat he has never done that before, he gags and pulls away from bressie's cock 

"Come here" bressie demands and kiss him grabbing his jaw a little bit. the kiss is sloppy and hot with saliva 

"Stand up slut" bressie said 

The music change to a different song and it change to nice and slow by usher 

He Lay down on the bed and tell Niall to do the same but doing the 69 position with niall on top of him, nialls start kissing bressie's ball while bressie start to wet his first finger and remove the dress a little and put the panties to the side and he slide his finger inside Niall tight pink hole and it's the most beautiful sight he has ever seen, the most beautiful hole bc it's pink and hairless   
He start rimming niall with his tongue and the finger sliding in and out of nialls ass 

"Oh please bressie fuck me" Niall said begging 

Bressie nodded

"Fuck yeah" bressie moan 

He move Niall away from his lap and He grabs a condom and he slides it down on his dick 

I gotta real pretty, pretty little thing waiting for me

I gotta plans to put my hands on places I've never seen... 

The song is pure sex 

"You know the drill doll, on your hands and knees" 

Niall obey but before he remove the blue knickers 

"I am going to fuck you with that dress still on" bressie said 

Now Niall is not that fond of the doggie position but bressie loves it he feels like he is on full control niall roll his eyes at that, this boys of this days and their complex of macho alpha shit, but he is going to obey bc this is bressie's gift. 

Bressie grab nialls hip gentle and start positioning his dick in Niall entrance, he flinch when Niall let a scream 

"Fuckkkkkk" Niall shout and close his eyes 

Bressie start kissing his back and mumbled sorrys over his skin 

"God I swear I feel your dick bigger each time" Niall said groaning. 

Bressie waits a seconds for Niall approval to start thrusting 

"Fuck move" Niall said moan

And bressie start thrusting slow and gentle 

"C'mon bressie you can do better than that fuck me hard I didn't put this ridiculous dress for nothing now fuck me good" Niall challenge bressie over his shoulder 

Bressie smirk and slap hard niall ass cheek and then he start thrusting harder and faster bruising nialls hip with his big hands and slapping repeatedly Niall ass 

"That's rough enough you slut?" bressie whisper in nialls ear nibbling it 

"Fuck yeah" Niall cried in pleasure bc he feels his hole burning 

"Fuck yourself on my dick you slutty little whole" bressie said moaning 

Niall start fucking himself on bressie's cock while bressie run his hands on his back slapping his ass once or twice. 

"Yeah good slut your doing good" bressie said throwing his head back moaning 

"I want you ride me baby doll" bressie said tugging nialls hair 

And Niall feels so fucking close, bressie lay down on the bed and nialls straddled his waist and slid again on his dick. He start bouncing on bressie's cock and he is a moaning mess trying not to come just yet. 

Bressie just watch his dick despairing in nialls hole and then he looks at nialls nipples through the dress and how can he forgot about his nipples. 

He remove the strapless of the dress and move so his chest to chest to Niall and start kissing and biting nialls nipple Niall start tugging bressie's hair still bouncing on bressie's cock and he is sure as hell that this is going to best orgasm of his life 

"Bressie...i am going to cum" Niall said panting. 

Bressie start kissing his shoulder while he move his hand up and down on nialls dick 

"Oh my god" Niall said panting after he came hard and hot over the dress. 

Bressie start fucking Niall hard and fast reaching his high. 

"OH FUCK YES, HOLY SHIT SO GOOD" bressie yell

He lay back on the bed with his eyes close panting. 

"Best fuck ever" Niall yell happily, he remove himself from bressie's cock and remove the condom and throw it to the garbage can close to his desk. 

"I love you" bressie said opening his arms for Niall 

Niall happily hug him and kiss him gentle 

"I love you too" Niall said smiling closing his eyes 

"I am gonna miss you" bressie said 

"It would be only for two weeks don't worry times fly fast" Niall said 

"Still it's too long" bressie said burying his nose on nialls hair he plants a kiss there 

"I know I am gonna miss you too" Niall said and he remove his head from bressie's chest to look at him in the eyes and kiss him 

"I love when you get soppy" bressie smiling 

Niall roll his eyes 

"It's remains me the first months when we start dating you were so adorable blushing all the time with your rosy cheeks and big innocent eyes" bressie said and he looks like he is daydreaming looking at the ceiling 

"I know, it was a good time" Niall said smiling 

"Still is" bressie said 

Niall nodded 

And with a last I love you and good night they fall asleep. 

Their relationship is a funny dynamic they work just like that. Niall loves bressie with all his heart and he knows bressie loves him too. Their relationship is serious bc they have talk about marriage and kids and neither of them mind that, sure they have their up and down not every relationship is perfect and maybe Niall have made mistakes in the past but bressie is not an innocent flower he had made mistakes but they move on. so no matter what happen, Niall is going to love bressie forever. 

Just him and bressie against the world for the rest of their life. 

Right? 

Okay maybe he has his doubts. 

\---------

Harry and zayn end up in a strange foursome and neither of them are comfortable with this. 

"Now zayn kiss Harry" the blonde boy that Harry pick up said 

They are in zayns room and he is drunk as fuck and he doesn't remember how he end up in a foursome with his best friend and two strangers but he doesn't like it 

"C'mon Harry kiss me" zayn said giggling and he is so high that his eyes are so red that he looks like a vampire 

They start to lean into each other but then zayn look at Harry in the eyes and Harry does too 

"I am not that high" zayn said moving away from Harry 

"Yeah mate beside you are not my type" Harry said and it's true 

It's not like Harry is picky but he has a type: tall, pale skin, green hair, green eyes and maybe he has a thing for tiny, blonde hair, big blue eyes, rosy cheeks, perky ass, pretty pink lips but he doesn't say anything. 

"I think you should take your date to your room" zayn said gesturing to the blonde boy who is trying not to fall off the bed 

"Na, you take care of this two I am going back to my room" Harry said standing up searching for his shirt and leaving zayns room. 

"Okay seems like this is going to be just a threesome" zayn said clapping his hand 

"So this is what we are going to do, you blondie you are going to suck him off while I fuck you okay" zayn said to the blonde boy and the guy with the purple hair start taking off his pants 

"My name is tom" the blonde guy said 

"Don't care now start sucking him off okay and I am going to prepare you" zayn said 

The guy nodded but he look like he wanted to cry. 

Zayn can be an excellent friend, best friend anything you want but as a partner he sucks. 

When he start preparing the blonde boy he can't help but think he is preparing a different blonde and that's how his night goes he ended up imagining he is fucking two blondes who look identical and yeah maybe that's fucked up but thats no one business. 

And maybe just maybe he didn't imagine fucking two nialls, no not at all. 

No sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ziall will happen in chapter 10 probably the narry is there and is going to happen but slowly.   
> Hope you like this chapter sorry for my mistakes   
> Leave comments of what do you think guapuritas :)


	10. "They look cute together"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with this chapter.   
> Enjoy

When Harry wakes up he feels like shit, he feels absolutely horrible from head to toe. What the hell did he drank las night?   
He check his phone and oh no fuck is 9 a.m, he lost two classes already. he rubs his eyes, he needs a pill for the headache. 

He gets out of the bed and goes to the bathroom and he is surprised to see zayn in the kitchen making breakfast 

"Morning" zayn mumbled 

"Am I dreaming?" Harry said chuckling 

"Haha very funny" zayn said rolling his eyes. "I am sure you feel like shit and that's totally my fault so I decide to make up to you" zayn said smiling 

"Oh aren't you so sweet" Harry said in a baby voice 

"This is a thing in a life time, don't get used to it okay" zayn said smiling. "I made pancakes" zayn said 

There is a knock on their door and by the way they are knocking he is pretty sure he know who it is 

"Louis" zayn mumbled 

"I get that" Harry said standing from the chair and goes to open the door 

When he opens the door he sees his two best friends, Louis with a big smile on his face( as usual) and a very satisfied Liam. Somebody score last night. 

When zayn looks at the pair he smiles. "Hi guys, by the look on Liam's face I am going to assume he got some last night" zayn said winking at Louis who wink back and Liam stood there blushing trying to hide on Louis shoulder. 

"Uhh pancakes" Louis said excited 

"They are for harry" zayn said 

"So nothing for Louis?" Louis said pouting 

"Nothing for louis" zayn said chuckling 

"Babe zayn is been mean to me" Louis said whining and pointing at zayn. 

"Zayn stop been mean to my baby" Liam said in a serious voice but he was clearly joking. 

They hear a moan and they all turn to look at Harry who was with a mouth full of pancakes. "What never seen a men enjoying his breakfast" Harry said 

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Liam said 

Harry roll his eyes. 

"Now what about if we skip classes?" Louis said 

"I don't think that's a good idea baby" Liam said 

"Well I think its good idea" zayn said. He turn to look at Harry. "What about you harry, you in?" zayn ask 

Harry give him a thumbs up 

"So it's three against one" Louis said looking at Liam. "Sorry babe" Louis said kissing Liam's cheek. "You in or what?" Louis said 

"Fine" Liam said rolling his eyes 

"Wait can we invite Ireland?" Louis said 

"Of course" Liam and Harry said. "No" zayn replied 

"Okay three against one, sorry zayn but you lost" Louis said 

Zayn groan 

"Fine" zayn said 

\-----------

They knock on nialls dorm like 5 times 

They expect a tiny blonde to open the door but instead there is a huge guy staring at them 

"Looking for something?" bressie said looking up and down each of them 

Louis clear his throat. "Yeah we are looking for Niall" Louis said and he is blushing 

Bressie cross his arms on his big chest 

"Why?" bressie said all serious 

They all scared 

Bressie start laughing 

"You should have seen your faces, you look so scared" bressie said laughing 

They all laugh awkwardly 

"Come in, Niall is changing" bressie said letting them in. 

"Niall roommate is still asleep" bressie said whispering 

"It's 9:30" Louis said questioning 

"He is lazy as fuck" bressie said 

"Doll you have visit" bressie yell 

Niall leave his bedroom and went to the tiny living room and he sees 5 pair of eyes looking at him and they all blushing. 

They all blushing bc Niall is wearing nothing else but a big basketball jersey of lakers with his hair down and he looks so hot and adorable at the same time. 

"Well isn't this a nice surprise" Niall said 

He sees Harry and zayn in a coach and Liam and Louis on the single coach one and bressie is sitting on the arm of the coach 

Bressie open his arms for Niall and Niall goes to hug him and bressie kiss his temple. 

They all stare 

"So what brings you here?" Niall said still wrap on bressie's arm who is nuzzling his nose on nialls hair 

"We were wondering if you want go with us to a little restaurant 15 minutes away from the university" Louis said shrugging 

"So you want me to skip classes?" Niall said directly to Louis 

"Yeah" Louis said looking at bressie who didn't say anything. 

"You know I don't do that louis" Niall said 

"I think you should go doll" bressie said 

"I don't want to" Niall pout 

"Don't pout at me baby doll" bressie said kissing nialls pouting lips. "You should have some fun while I am gone okay" bressie said turning to look at Louis. "Louis is your name right?" bressie said. Louis nodded. "Okay I am going to be gone for two weeks you are responsible to make my baby have some fun okay" bressie said 

Louis nodded. "Yes sir" Louis said. 

Bressie wrap his big arms on nialls tiny waist and kiss him hard on the lips forgetting about the four boys staring at them, bressie travel his hands under nialls shirt and cup his ass cheeks giving them a squeeze 

"God I am gonna miss doing this" bressie said kissing nialls lips again 

"It's only two weeks" Niall mumbled kissing bressie's cheek 

Bressie move Niall away from his lap and stand up. 

"Okay I have to go" bressie said grabbing nialls hands to the door. 

"I am gonna miss you" bressie said caressing nialls cheeks 

"Me too" Niall said 

Bressie lift Niall wrapping his arms around his waist kissing his neck what he doesn't know it's when he lift Niall he lift nialls shirt as well and the four boys are staring at nialls ass well part of it bc he is wearing the blue snickers from last night. 

Bressie sees the stare and look at them 

"Hey what at you lots looking at?" bressie said putting Niall down 

They all turn in other direction 

"Bressie" niall whisper 

"What? they were staring at your ass" bressie whispers back glaring at the four boys 

"Who wouldn't? I have a pretty ass" niall said shrugging 

"They shouldn't" bressie said grabbing the nialls butt cheek 

"Bc it's mine" bressie giving Niall a Eskimo kiss 

"I love you" Niall said kissing bressie's lips 

"Love you too baby doll" bressie said 

" Okay I have to go I am gonna miss you okay I'll be back in two weeks behave good okay?" Bressie said slapping nialls ass 

"Yeah yeah I am gonna wait for you, will miss you too" Niall said 

Bressie said hugging Niall one more time 

"Bye, love you" and with that bressie is gone 

He close the door

"Niall?" Louis said 

Niall hummed. "Why are you wearing knickers" Louis ask 

"That's none of your business" Niall said 

"Let me get change okay" Niall said 

"Or you can go just like that" zayn said smirking 

"You wish" Niall said winking at zayn 

\---------

They were walking to the parking lot of the university 

"Shot gun" Louis said running to Liam's car 

Niall roll his eyes 

"You are such a child Lou" Niall said chuckling 

"Yeah but you love me" Louis said making kisses faces at Niall 

"You are lucky I do" Niall said 

"Is it weird that I am getting jealous?" Liam said starting the car while Harry Niall and zayn sit in the back sit of the car. 

"Oh babe you have nothing to be worry about okay" Louis said kissing Liam's cheek 

Harry and Niall pretend to gag while zayn roll his eyes. 

"You three are such a losers" Louis said sticking his tongue out to three boys on the back. 

"Whatever" zayn said 

"So Niall how long you and bressie have been together?" Liam said looking at the rearview 

"2 years" Niall said 

"Shit how can you been with someone for so long?" zayn said 

"It's called love zayn" Harry said smiling at Niall who smile back 

"At the beginning it wasn't exactly love but yeah it turned into love, maybe one day you will know what that is zayn" Niall said looking at zayn 

"Doubt that" zayn said looking straight at Niall 

"You never know" Niall said touching Zayns nose 

He laugh when zayn start to sniffle 

"Nobody mess with my nose" zayn said 

Niall touch zayns nose again 

"Oops apparently I just did" Niall said smiling at zayn 

Louis roll his eyes 

"They are flirting" Louis whisper to Liam 

"Yeah" Liam said smiling. 

"They are" Liam continue 

Liam thinks that maybe just maybe Niall could be the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ziall is happening, I spot Louis and Liam shipping ziall haha but wait who will ship narry then? You guys? Haha  
> Leave comments if you like it just as much as I did :)


	11. "Roses are my favorite"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter.   
> Niall show a soft side guess who he showed it to.

They arrive to the restaurant and is a beautiful place, it looks warm and cozy and they have a big garden behind the restaurant. 

"Hi" Liam said to the waiter. "Table for 5 please" Liam said 

"This way" the waiter said 

The waiter choose a beautiful table close to the window when you can actually see the garden

Harry sit close to the window on the arm chair 

"Oh my god" Niall said with big shiny eyes as he lean close to Harry to see the garden and Harry's nose is close to nialls hair. It smells nice, Harry close his eyes. 

"This place is beautiful" Niall said smiling. "How did you guys find this place?" Niall said looking at Liam. 

"I was just driving around and saw the big sign 'diners drive-ins dives" Liam said 

"It's cool" Niall said 

"Hi my name is Charlotte I am going to be your waiter this morning" a pretty girl said she had long curly brown hair, brown eyes, she wasn't thin but she got a great body. 

Zayn wink at her direction and she blush. Is so easy he thinks. 

"Zayn stop harassing our waiter" Louis whisper 

"Shut up" zayn sending her his sexy smile. 

Harry roll his eyes 

"Here are the menus" the waiter said 

"Can I have your phone number too?" zayn said smirking 

She blush 

"Don't know, maybe" she said winking at zayn. 

Hard to get, okay.

"Seriously?" Louis whisper to zayn

"What? she is hot" zayn said shrugging 

"So Niall what are you studying?" Liam ask to Niall 

"Music and records" Niall said smiling 

"Me too" Liam said excited looking at Niall 

"Really? awesome maybe we can share a music company" Niall said smiling 

"I will love to" Liam said with shiny eyes 

Louis doesn't like this. He hugs Liam really tight and kiss him hard. 

Niall chuckled 

"Oh is little Louis jealous" Niall said 

"No, and you know what I don't like you flirting with my boyfriend so Liam switch places with me" Louis said trying to move Liam so he is not looking at Niall anymore. 

"Jeez Louis I didn't know you were a jealous bitch" Niall said 

"And look who is talking" Louis said 

"What are you saying?" Niall said 

"That you are jealous bitch too" Louis exclaimed. 

"Yeah I admit I can be bitchy sometimes" Niall shrug 

"But you are so much worse all I said was that maybe Liam and I can be business partners" Niall said 

"Well I didn't like it so stay away from my man" Louis said 

"Jeez Louis are you in your period?" Niall said 

Oh he did not said that 

"What did you just said?" Louis said 

"I said.. are you in your period?" Niall said 

Louis stand up from his sit and Niall does the same so they are chest to chest 

"Oh the bottoms" zayn said sighing and shaking his head 

"Shut up" Louis and Niall said in unison 

"Are you guys going to kiss bc that will be hot" zayn said 

"Shut the fuck up" Louis said glaring at zayn 

Liam wrap his arms around Louis waist from behind 

"Baby you are making a scene" Liam whisper 

Harry was about to wrap his arms around Niall but he decide just to hold his shoulder is too soon to do that. 

In that moment zayn start chanting "fight fight fight fight" like a little kid 

Niall laugh at zayn childish movement 

And then Louis start laughing as well 

"I am sorry" Louis said to Niall 

"I am sorry too" Niall said 

Louis rush to hug Niall who hug back 

"Now kiss" zayn said 

Louis glared at him 

"Sorry" zayn mumbled 

They sit down again and the waiter came back and they order delicious food. 

After they were done. Niall wanted to go to the garden so he ask Harry if he wanted to go with him and he said yes of course

"My mam has a little garden" Niall said touching a few roses 

"I remember when I was little me and my brother made a mess on her new flowers she was piss" Niall said chuckling at his childhood memory

"Then she made us plant more flowers maybe that's why I love them so much" Niall said looking at Harry 

"What do you think?" Niall said 

"Beautiful" Harry said and he is not sure if he is referring to the flowers or the boy standing in front of him 

"I once made bressie gave me like 20 roses" Niall said 

"But he didn't know he was allergic to them so when he gave to me he had hives all over his face, arms, hands everywhere" Niall said chuckling 

"We spent like 2 days in the hospital, is a shame bc he never gave me flowers after that" Niall said pouting and I don't think he is realizing he is doing it 

"I guess I am never going to receive flowers anymore" Niall said sounding so sad 

He smile at Harry 

"You don't talk to much do you?" Niall said chuckling at Harry 

"I do it's just you make me kind a nervous I guess" Harry said 

"Me?" Niall said 

"Yeah" Harry said 

"Don't worry Harry I am sure soon we will be best friends" Niall said 

"I don't have friends I just have louis" Niall said 

"What about darragh and all of that guys you hang out with?" Harry said frowning 

"They are bressie's friends they are not mine and darragh is my roommate and yeah probably my best friend but I don't talk to him too much like we used to you know?" Niall said frowning 

"We don't have the same classes and we don't have the same schedule" Niall continue 

"We are just strangers now" Niall said 

"We can be friends" Harry said almost as a whisper 

Niall heard and smile at him. "I will love to" Niall said 

Harry saw a beautiful purple rose and cut it and gave it to niall. 

"Here" Harry said handing the purple rose 

Niall whole face light up 

"Harry" Niall said. "Thank you" he said smelling the rose

He giggled 

Inside the restaurant 

Louis is looking everywhere and he spot his two friends in the garden and he is surprised 

"Babe look" Louis said to Liam 

"What?" Liam said 

"Look over there" Louis whisper to Liam pouting the two boys outside 

Liam wide his eyes 

In that moment Niall hug Harry and squeeze him 

"Can you do me a favor?" Niall said to Harry 

"Yeah" Harry said 

"Can you spin me around, I have always wanted to someone spin me with flowers around" Niall said giggling 

Harry heart stop beating for a second before he nodded 

Harry wrap his arms around nialls waist and it's so soft he feel he is melting and start spinning him around and niall start blushing and giggling and he has never been in so much admiration for someone like he is now. 

Inside the restaurant Liam and Louis are chuckling 

Zayn came with a note in his hands 

"Guess who has the waiter number?" zayn said song singing 

"What are you looking at?" zayn said 

Liam point the two boys outside the restaurant 

He watch at Niall and Harry 

He cough 

"Harry is stupid" zayn said 

"Why?" Louis frowning 

"Niall has a boyfriend" zayn said 

"What's that have to do with this" Louis said confuse 

"Please don't act dumb, look how he is giggling at Niall. Harry never giggles not even when he was with Michael if he falls in love with Niall he is going to have a big disappointment again bc Niall has a boyfriend" zayn said 

And yeah Louis and Liam didn't thought of that 

"Can we go now?" zayn said 

"Yeah let's go" Liam said 

Poor Harry, Louis think...maybe Niall can leave bressie and be with Harry 

Liam is thinking about Niall leaving bressie for zayn he will love to see zayn in love that's a side he has never seen but he believes everything is possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter and I have in mind the dynamic between narry in this story it would be cute so Haha we have Louis shipping narry and Liam shipping ziall. What do you guys ship let me know.   
> Leave comments guapuritas :).   
> Oops I forgot about Nessie


	12. "The eyes are the gates of your soul"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So chapter twelve. Whats up? Haha okay I am not a big fan of this chapter bc I made it pretty quickly but I am making the chapter 13 that it's more interesting so yeah enjoy. :)

"Can we go ice skating?" Louis suggest when they were walking out of the restaurant. 

"You don't even know how ice skating louis" zayn said rolling his eyes 

"I think it will be romantic" Louis said blinking cutely at Liam 

"What my baby wants my baby gets" Liam said kissing Louis cheek 

"Are we seriously going ice skating?" Harry said 

"Hell yeah" Louis said running to Liam's car 

"Your boyfriend is so annoying" zayn said groaning. "I don't even know how to ice skate" zayn said pouting

"I actually think is a wonderful idea" Niall said 

"Yeah Ireland is with me, so is three against two and you know the rules" Louis said smiling 

\---------

Zayn suck at this like suck suck. he has fallen down like 4 times, now this is the 5 time. 

He start whining about Louis being an idiot for dragging them to do this and how ridiculous he probably looks falling down almost every step he takes. 

"Need a hand sweetheart?" a voice said 

And he look up and wow, Niall looks like an angel 

"Haha very funny" zayn said rolling his eyes. "Well don't you just stand there help me" zayn said waving his hands around 

Niall start skating around zayn 

He hummed 

"I don't know you are not being nice" Niall said smirking. 

"Niall please" zayn said 

"Well where did I heard that before?" Niall said with a finger in his mouth 

Zayn groan 

"You know what? your useless I am going to get up by myself" zayn said trying to get up but failing falling down again on the ice floor. 

"Yeah you try to do that" Niall said skating away 

"Wait no please Niall help me" zayn said begging 

"Well since you ask so nicely" Niall said rolling his eyes 

He try to help zayn out but instead zayn foot trip making him fall down on his back taking Niall with him. 

Zayn groan in pain when he hit the floor, when he open his eyes he sees blonde hair in the crook of his neck 

"Sorry" zayn mumbled. Nialls hair smells nice he thinks he try to hold the urge to buried his nose on nialls hair it looks cozy. 'What the fuck zayn get your shit together' zayn thinks. 

Niall glared at him. "And you call me useless" Niall said rolling his eyes 

He gets up and hold zayn to help him up.

"I am going to fall down again" zayn said 

"No you are not" Niall said. "Here hold my hand" Niall said 

Zayn eyes wide. He has never never hold hands with anyone beside his mom when he was little. 

Niall grab his hand and stand in front of him 

He try not to blush at the way nialls finger are interlock with his own fingers 

"Okay here it is what are we going to do" Niall said all serious. He looks adorable. 'Wait adorable what?' 

"Slide your left foot slowly okay you are not going to fall down I got you okay" Niall said 

"But I am going to fall down" zayn said 

"No beside if you do I'll catch you" Niall said winking at zayn 

He blush. 'What the hell is wrong with him might as well start giggling too' zayn thinks 

He shove his thoughts and slowly start sliding his left foot 

"Now do the same with the right one" Niall said. 

And he slide the other foot and is working he is skating, he is actually skating. 

"There you go" Niall said unlocking their fingers 

"No" zayn yell grabbing nialls hands again 

He realize what he just did 

He cough. "I was afraid bc I thought I was going to fall down" zayn mumbled 

Niall giggle. Fucking giggle 

And it's the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. 

This can't be happening, he immediately let go of nialls hands 

"I think I am good now" zayn said all serious 

Niall laugh. "Whatever you say big guy" Niall said skating away.

\----------

"Did you saw what I saw, did you fucking saw that?" Louis said excited slapping repeatedly Liam's shoulder

"Yeah darling I saw" Liam said smiling at Louis 

"Wait no, Niall should be with Harry not zayn" Louis said frowning 

"Why not zayn?" Liam said 

"Zayn is never going to love Niall babe you know that" Louis said 

"Maybe he could change" Liam said shrugging 

"Yeah right and I am going to win an oscar for best director" Louis said rolling his eyes 

"Wait babe why are we saying this?, Niall has a boyfriend" Liam said 

"Bet you 20 bucks that bressie is going to cheat Niall on that trip to the states" Louis said 

"He seems pretty in love with Niall I don't think he is going to do" Liam said 

"Remember my words Liam, and save my 20 bucks okay" Louis said 

\--------

Harry is siting on one of the Bench close to the Ice floor is not like he doesn't like skating it's just he can be baby giraffe sometimes. 

"Whatcha doing" Niall said siting beside him on the bench 

"I am just looking around" Harry said 

"You don't skate?" Niall said 

"I do, it's just I don't wanna fall down" Harry said 

"I tell you what, don't go there right now bc I think the floor needs the Lamborghini" Niall said taking off his ice skates shoes 

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry said 

"Sure" Niall said shrugging 

"What do you think about love?" Harry said 

Niall bit his lip 

"You are asking the wrong person harry" Niall said chuckling 

"Why?" Harry said confuse 

"Well first able my relationship isn't all love and kisses and all that stuff at the beginning it wasn't like that at all, I suffer a lot at the start of the relationship so I don't think you are asking the right person bc I don't have a definition of love" Niall said 

"Maybe you should ask Liam and louis" Niall said 

"How do you know they know what love is?" Harry said 

"You can see in their eyes, people said the eyes are the gates of your soul" Niall said shrugging 

"And you believe in that?" Harry ask 

"Sometimes, all you have to do is believe" Niall said smiling at Harry 

"What if I can't?" Harry said looking at his shoes 

"Maybe it's for the best you know? nobody tells you that love is easy even when you think you know what love is they prove you wrong" Niall said 

"I thought bressie was perfect" Harry mumbled 

"Maybe you shouldn't assume things then" Niall said shrugging 

"Sorry" Harry said 

"It's okay. We don't know what's inside someone, what are they thinking" Niall said. 

"Have you ever been in love before?" Harry ask whispering almost afraid of Niall answer 

"I thought I was in love but then something happen and..." Niall didn't finish he just shrug 

"Okay losers now we are going to a party, there is a new disco around here and I wanna move the booty" Louis said 

Niall roll his eyes 

Zayn was happy he is so going to get laid tonight. 

Liam and Harry were frowning and Louis was being Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bressie is not all cute and kind I wonder what he did to Niall to think that what they have isn't love. What do you think he did? It's not cheating btw that it's too old.   
> So I am making the next chapter probably I would update it when I finish it so yeah.   
> Oh and the Lamborghini thing I know in other country's is a car but in my country is the ice machine that they use to the ice floor just wanna let you know ;)   
> Leave comments guapuritas :*


	13. "You got the moves, Malik"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so chapter 13 is up I hope you like it. Sorry about the smut.

This place is so loud and it has so many lights. 

Harry remembers when he met him in one of these places, in that time Michael had purple hair but Harry thought he was the cutest thing he had ever saw and he was so shy and blush at every compliment Harry would give to him. Who would know that sweet, shy guy would broke his heart. No one saw it coming. Louis said he saw it coming then why the hell did he shut up and didn't say it to him but he did but Harry was so blind in love so drunk in Michael he didn't heard it 

Stupid love. 

"You definitely need to have sex" zayn whisper to Harry over the oh so loud music 

"I don't I am perfectly fine" Harry said 

"Whatever you say, okay I saw I potential laid over there" zayn said pointing to a redhead. "Damn she is hot okay time to make my move" zayn said fixing his hair walking to the redhead. 

Harry roll his eyes

"I love this song" Louis yell grabbing Liam's hand. "Let's dance" Louis said hugging Liam. 

"Baby you know I suck at dancing I am going to embarrass you" Liam pout. "You will never embarrass me baby" Louis said kissing Liam's pouting lips 

"We will be the two dorks on the dance floor" Louis giggled 

"You promise?" Liam said 

"Just the two of us, yeah" Louis said whispering and grab Liam's hand heading them to the dance floor.

"Can you give me a beer?" Harry heard a voice behind him 

"Do you want one?" Niall said 

Well why the hell not he is already drowning in a sea 

He nod 

"Make it two" Niall said to the bartender

"What's wrong?" Niall ask concerned

"Nothing don't worry about it" Harry said 

"Maybe I can cheer you up" Niall said seductive 

What? 

"Do you wanna dance?" Niall said 

"I don't... dance" Harry said looking at the ground 

"Okay what about this? Find a chair" Niall said 

"What?" Harry said 

"Just find a chair okay I'll be right back" Niall said walking away 

Niall thinks he can cheer up Harry like he cheer bressie when he is upset or sad bc he lost a game. he is going to do the same thing with Harry except you know the dirty part. 

Harry finds a chair and he is waiting for Niall and here he comes

"Okay sit down" Niall said moving the chair in front of the table of the bar 

Harry sit down on the chair a little uncomfortable bc he doesn't know what the hell is Niall going to do. 

Niall climb to the table bar and he does a weird signing to someone and the song changes to.....

Jason  
Jason derulo  
Get jazzy on it

I'm that flight that you get on, international  
First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable

Niall cutely start moving his hips thrusting a little bit he send a wink at Harry and he is blushing. what a beautiful angel. 

Everyone start crowding them watching the beautiful angel dancing to cheer him up 

Everyone start cooing and he hears whispers behind him saying 'oh how adorable he is dancing for his boyfriend' if only that was true, wait what? 

'Cause I know what the girl them need,  
New York to Haiti  
I got lipstick stamps on my passport,  
You make it hard to leave

Niall turn around and wiggled his cute butt and he giggled at Harry when he face him 

Somebody yells 'kiss him' and he definitely heard that bc Niall is now getting off of the table 

Is he going to kiss him? 

Niall climb on his lap and give him a chaste kiss on the cheek 

"Cheer up harry" Niall said giggling 

He holds Niall and hug him as a thank you bc what he just did was probably the cutest thing anyone has ever done for him

"Thank you angel" Harry whisper 

Niall smile at him and whisper a your welcome and kiss him again on the other cheek. 

"Hey that's my chair" someone say 

And yeah he is sad he is not holding Niall anymore. Stupid someone and stupid him for asking for his stupid chair, ughh. 

\--------

Zayn is not picky he swears he is not he takes what he gets but he doesn't like girls with tattoos( I know shocker) and this girl has that and piercings and she is clinging to his arms and her perfume is so annoying 

"So what's your name handsome?" the redhead said 

He was about to answer but then he saw I blonde guy on top of the bar table wiggling his cute butt. He recognize who's butt is that and yeah it's definitely nialls butt 

He chuckles a little bit.

He looks cute and wow okay where did that come from? he frowns 

"Easy there cheekbones" the redhead girl said pressing her fingertips on zayns cheekbones

"Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom" zayn said to the girl. 

He is frowning all the way to the bathroom. Thank god the bathroom is empty bc he feels like he wants to yell or tug his own hair. 

Someone enters the bathroom and he sees pretty blue eyes staring at him 

"You" zayn said angry pointing to Niall 

"Me?" Niall giggle. Is he drunk? 

"Yeah you" zayn said walking towards Niall until nialls back hit the wall 

"Wow I am having a feeling a déjà vu" Niall said leaning his head to the side 

"You got the moves horan" zayn said looking up and down at Niall licking his lips slowly, sexually, hot. 

"Not really" Niall said clearing his throat. 

Zayn moves his hand to the sides of Niall head trapping him, he lean in, giving butterflies kisses to nialls neck, his jaw then his left cheek he looks right into nialls eyes asking for permission. Niall wrap his arms around zayns neck then he move his hands to nialls waist. Zayn brush his lips against Niall but doesn't kiss him and Niall let this cute little whine, zayn chuckles and kiss Niall right cheek as a apology he slowly moves his hands from nialls waist to the inside of Nialls armpit lifting him, nialls leg quickly find their way to zayns waist and Niall smell so good not like that chick with that cheap perfume, no, Niall smells like cherries. 

"Just kiss me already" Niall said sounding like a command 

And he does that he kiss him and is sweet and their lips mold perfectly together and zayn wants to explore more of nialls mouth so he slowly brush his tongue on nialls upper lips and Niall moan 

"Zayn" he mumbled against his mouth and god his name sound so hot in that Irish accent. 

"Take me" Niall mumbled against his mouth 

And fuck yes he can definitely do that 

"Here?" zayn said brushing his lips against Niall 

"No you idiot" Niall said softly. "Let's take this to your room" Niall whisper kissing zayns cheek. "I want you to take me there" Niall continue kissing zayns face. "Want you to take me nice and slow make me feel alive" Niall said moaning. "Want you to fuck me with that big cock of yours" Niall biting zayns earlobe. "I thought bressie's was better" zayn said with his eyes close bc Niall is licking and biting his ear. "He is not as big as yours" Niall said smirking as he bite zayns shoulder. "Mmm zayn touch my ass" Niall said moaning. Zayn obeys real quick gripping tightly Niall ass. 

"Take me to your room" Niall said and zayn moves Niall from the door still holding him and exit the bathroom and carry him all the way out of the club with nialls arms around zayns neck and legs around zayns waist and zayn breathing is hard and he start yelling for a taxi outside the club 

"Taxi" zayn yell and Niall wince a little bit bc he is yelling close to his ear 

"Sorry angel" zayn mumbled quickly dropping a kiss to nialls temple and Niall giggle at the feeling 

"What do a man have to do to get a fucking taxi?" zayn said 

Niall laugh a that when a taxi arrive. 

\---------

Niall falls on zayns bed and he looks so beautiful with red cheeks, eyes big and blue looking at his soul and pretty pink lips curved on a sexy smirk. 

Zayn take off his shirt his eyes never leaving nialls blue one 

"I like this tattoo" Niall said reaching for the heart tattoo on his hip. 

Niall stand up from the bed so he is chest to chest to zayn 

Zayn close his eyes 

"I like this one too" Niall said kissing the 'Friday?' Tattoo. He drop to his knee kissing the heart tattoo and then the gun tattoo licking all the tattoo but then he giggled. "Oops I guess I have to get your pants off bc I can't see all of this tattoo" Niall said in a baby voice, he unbuckled zayns belt then his pants. "Much better" Niall said licking all the gun tattoo again. 

Niall start mouthing zayns bulge, he immediately place a hand at the back of nialls hair 

"Please" zayn cried softly

"Love it when you say please" Niall said smirking and taking off zayns boxers. 

"Want a blow job or a hand job" Niall said his breath close to his cock 

"Both" zayn moan 

"No" Niall said. "You have to pick" Niall said In a sweet voice. 

"Niall" 

"Zayn" 

"Fine a blow job" zayn said rolling his eyes 

"A blow job it is" Niall announced 

He wrap his mouth just on the tip sucking and curling his tongue around the tip leaving saliva. 

"You are so good at this" zayn said tugging harshly nialls hair 

Niall pull off of the tip. "I know" Niall said smirking wrapping his mouth again on zayns cock. 

"You are cockslut" zayn said chuckling softly 

"No, only of big cocks" Niall said winking at zayn 

"C'mon then, let me shove my big dick down on your throat" zayn said guiding nialls face to his cock. 

Niall place his hands on zayns hip taking the big cock down his throat zayn start thrusting slowly in nialls mouth 

"Yeah good slut take all of it" zayn said fucking nialls mouth more harsh. 

He hears a cough but he didn't care he continue fucking nialls mouth 

"Yeah I am going to come" zayn said closing his eyes 

Niall pull away from him 

Zayn whine. "Hey slut, what did you stop?" he said angry. 

"Bc I don't want you to come just yet, you idiot" Niall said wiping the pre cum off his mouth 

"And why not?" zayn said stroking his dick 

Niall glared at him 

"Are you not forgetting something?" Niall ask slapping zayns hand from his own dick 

"What?" zayn said and he is frustrated bc damn he is close. 

Niall roll his eyes

"Sit down" Niall said 

Zayn obey 

Niall start taking his shirt off 

Zayn look with fascination at Niall 

Wait is that a..? 

"You have a tattoo?" zayn said pressing his finger tips to the heart tattoo on nialls left hip. 

Niall chuckled 

"Guess you weren't so focus on me two nights ago were you?" Niall chuckled. Of course he didn't he was drunk as fuck. "I have two tattoos zayn" Niall said unbuckling his belt and taking off his pant only to reveal that he is wearing green knickers. 

"Fucking slut" zayn said grabbing nialls hip 

"Turn around" zayn said 

Niall turns around 

"Well well what do we have here huh" zayn said slapping one cheek adoring how it bounces 

He move the green snickers just the slides it bit and been greeted by a beautiful tattoo in the beginning of Niall right cheek, it's a pink flower with a few greens leafs around it. 

"You like it?" Niall said biting his lip 

"I love it" zayn said kissing the tattoo 

He doesn't like girls with a lot of tattoos but this is Niall, beautiful angel with pretty tattoos. 

"Wiggled your ass on my face angel" zayn slapping both ass cheek and loves it how it turns red. 

Niall wiggled his hot ass on zayns face 

"You want me to fuck you?" zayn said grabbing harshly nialls right cheek kissing again the tattoo 

Niall moaned and nodded 

"Use your words angel" zayn said traveling nialls spine, kissing the end of it 

"Yes zayn please" Niall said moaning 

"Now look who is saying please" zayn said smirking. 

"Take off the snickers slowly" zayn said patting nialls butt 

He slowly drop the snickers, a pale ass in display just for him 

He grab Niall and drop him to the bed 

"Open your legs" zayn said kissing nialls lips 

Niall spread his legs for zayn 

"Good boy" zayn said sucking a love bit on nialls pretty pink nipples now is time to Niall to tug on zayns hair. 

"C'mon zayn fuck me already" Niall said 

Zayn nodded and grab a condom sliding it on his cock 

"Put it in, put it in already" Niall said glaring at zayn 

That fucker. 

"Patience" zayn said 

He enters Niall tight, wet hot hole both of them moaning 

"Oh fuck zayn you are so big" Niall said biting his lip looking at zayn 

"Yeah?" zayn said whispering to nialls ear 

"Yeah but you have to move you fucker" Niall said tapping zayns shoulder

Zayn chuckled and thrust hard on Niall 

Niall drop his head on the bed biting his lip. "Yeah harder" Niall moan very loud. Zayn thrust harder and faster and he knows he is close he has been closes since he saw Niall dancing to 'talk dirty to me' 

"Yeah slut talk to me" Zayn said biting niall shoulder thrusting slow on Niall 

"Feels good zayn, so so good" Niall whisper in his ear 

"Yeah?" zayn said kissing nialls cheek 

"Yeah" Niall said looking at zayns eyes. he is lost in zayns eyes pretty amber eyes. 

Zayn hit that special spot and Niall feels in heaven. "Uhh uhh that again oh fuck do that again" Niall close his eyes. "I'm close" Niall moan. 

"Me too" zayn thrusting again on nialls prostate 

"Oh yeah fuck zayn so good your big cock filling me so good" Niall said biting his lip 

Zayn start stroking nialls dick faster as he thrust harder on nialls hole 

"Holy shit" Niall scream as he cum all over his and zayns abs 

Zayn thrust impossible harder before he fills the condom with hot cum 

He sloppy thrust a few time before he pull out. 

He drop to the other side of the bed and Niall is staring at the ceiling 

After a few minutes of both staring at the ceiling 

He clears his throat. "So who is better now?" zayn said. "You definitely got the moves Malik" Niall said looking at zayn winking. 

"C'mon let's sleep" zayn said 

"Can we take a shower first?" Niall ask 

"Together?" zayn said 

"Sure, if you want to" Niall said shrugging 

Zayn nodded 

They take a bath together, zayn lend Niall a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. 

They fall asleep with zayns arms around nialls body and nialls head on his chest. He smell his shampoo on nialls hair and it smells good. he drop a kiss on the back of nialls neck before he fall asleep with a smile on his face. 

\----------

Nialls whole body hurts, his bum, his head, everything. 

He groans when he stand up from the bed glancing at the sleeping beauty on his side he smile at the darker hair boy. 

He start changing to his own clothes trying not to make any noise. 

He leaves zayns room only to be greet by 3 pair of eyes wide at his state 

He chuckles nervously 

"This is not what it looks like" he said nervously taking his shoes of the floor before he leaves. 

 

"Then what does it looks like" Liam said confuse 

Louis roll his eyes. "Oh babe thank god you are pretty" Louis said kissing Liam's cheek 

Harry can't believe what his eyes saw minutes ago. 

\-----------

"Morning" a very happy zayn said when he enters the living room 

"You slept with niall...." Louis said with his arms on his chest. "Again" Louis remark. 

"So" zayn said 

"So?, don't you dare hurt him malik I swear if you play with Ireland heart I am going to cut off your cock while your sleeping" Louis said 

"Wow, you don't have to be so harsh okay? I am not going to hurt him bc he doesn't like me and I don't like him, it was just sex" zayn said more to himself than to Louis. 

"Well just want to be clear, glad we are on the same page" Louis said 

Harry stay silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe I will update tomorrow. Let me know what do you think about my ziall smut haha it was pretty shitty I know I apologize but yeah.   
> Leave comments ternuritas :)


	14. "I hate you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 14 what's up? Haha I like this one

"I am fine bressie" niall said on the phone talking to his boyfriend 

"Did you have fun?" bressie said on the other line 

"I did" Niall said 

"You didn't dance with somebody right" bressie said 

Niall roll his eyes 

"No I didn't and you? are you having fun?" Niall said 

"Yeah I am doll, this place is beautiful" bressie said 

Niall hummed. "I hope that's the only thing you are seeing breslin" Niall said yeah he is ridiculous for getting jealous of daphne when he has cheat two times now. What is wrong with him? arghhh 

"Doll" bressie said all serious 

"Yeah yeah" Niall said 

"Okay I have to go, bye love you doll" bressie said 

"Love you too" Niall mumbled

\----------

Is Saturday so Harry doesn't have classes so he goes to the library to distract himself 

He grabs the book 'Romeo and Juliet' and sit on one of the couches of the library. 

Oh Romeo why did you fall in love with someone you are not supposed to 

He feels hands on his eyes and soft lips on his cheek 

"Niall" Harry said sighing 

"Did you know that when William Shakespeare wrote that book he was in love?" Niall said siting on one of the others couches 

"I did actually" Harry said smiling 

"Did you think he got his inspiration from that" Niall said 

Harry shrug. "It could be, we never know" Harry said 

"So..." Harry said biting his lip 

"So" Niall said with a funny tone 

"You and zayn" Harry said 

"Please don't remind me I felt bad already when I talked to bressie I don't need a speech about of how low I got" Niall said. 

"I wasn't going to give you a speech you know" Harry said 

"Just in case" niall said. "But I do feel bad, horrible I am horrible person. Harry am I a horrible person?" Niall said looking straight to Harry's eyes

"No, Niall you are not you are great" Harry said 

"You are just saying that bc you are my friend" Niall said chuckling 

"No it's true, everyone make mistakes" Harry said 

"Twice? with the same person?" Niall ask 

"Sometimes" Harry said shrugging 

"You are been too nice Harry, thank you" Niall said 

"I am?" Harry said grinning 

"You are the best" Niall said 

"I know" Harry said winking at Niall 

"Cocky, I like that" Niall said winking back at Harry

"Do you want hang out later?" Niall ask 

"Why not now?" Harry said 

"You are reading Harry" Niall said rolling his eyes like he is saying 'dah don't you see the book on your hand?'

"I can read later" Harry shrug 

"Okay let's go then" Niall said 

\-----------

"Where are we?" Harry said 

"This dear Harry is the place where I come when I am sad" Niall explain

"Niall are we in someone else house?" Harry said panicking 

"Relax harry, this house is abandon, it has been like that for 4 years" Niall said walking to the garden house 

"Niall" a old man said, he was throwing some water to a few roses 

"Ben" Niall said excited running to hug Ben. 

"Harry come over" Niall said 

"Ben, this is Harry he is my friend from uni" Niall said smiling at Harry 

Ben frown 

"What about bressie, thought you were with him" Ben said 

"I still am Ben Harry is just my friend relax" Niall said 

"I wouldn't mind if you broke up with bressie, I hate that kid" Ben said 

"You hate everyone near me ben" Niall chuckled

"Would you blame me for that?" Ben ask to Harry 

"I would do the same" Harry said smiling dimples popping up

"Dimples, I like him" Ben said winking at Niall 

Niall roll his eyes but smile anyway 

Ben it's some how his second father, he came from Ireland like 5 years ago and Ben was kind to welcome him here, Ben and his father bobby were childhood friends so he couldn't say no to bobby when he ask him a favor. 

Ben was the guard of this abandon house with this beautiful garden. his owner left the house in good cares of Ben 10 years ago. Ben was very protective of Niall and he didn't like bressie at all mainly bc of what happen in the beginning of their relationship. 

"So are you staying for lunch?" Ben ask 

"Of course ben, only if Harry wants" Niall turn to Harry 

And how Harry say no to those eyes 

\-----------

"Ben where do you keep the vegetables" Niall ask in the kitchen 

Ben was comfortable on one of his couches relaxing 

"Where they always are Niall" Ben said 

"Right" Niall mumbled 

"I do the meat balls and you the spaghetti and the rice, it's Ben favorite" Niall said looking around in the kitchen. 

"How often do you visit him?" Harry said 

"Every Saturday, actually bressie usually comes with me but Ben isn't all fond of bressie" Niall said smiling. "But he likes you which is weird bc he doesn't like any of my friends or boyfriends" Niall chuckled. "I once invite my crush over and Ben throw him water" Niall said laughing. 

"Really?" Harry smile 

"Yeah you should feel special" Niall said winking at Harry 

"I do feel special" Harry said smirking. 

 

The lunch is ready in one hour, they eat bens favorite meal and then Ben and Niall walk in the garden while Harry clean the dishes 

"I like him" Ben said 

Niall hummed touching a few tulips. "I am glad you like him" Niall said 

"So... when are you going to dump that bressie guy?" Ben said with a serious look

"Ben" Niall said 

"What? I am just asking bc that Harry boy seems like a great guy you should give him a try" Ben said 

"He is my friend Ben he doesn't look at me like that and I don't either beside bressie is the one I want" Niall said 

Ben sigh. "I still don't like him, he hurt you a lot" Ben said. "I know" Niall said shaking his head. "But we move on" Niall said. "But I haven't forget what he did" Ben frown. "I know and thank you for that" Niall said. "No problem, you know you are like a son to me" Ben said smiling at Niall. "And you are like a father" Niall said hugging Ben. 

\----------

"I had fun" Harry said smiling at Niall 

"Yeah it was maybe you should come with me every Saturday" Niall said 

"Really?" Harry said with shining eyes. "Of course Harry, Ben loves you" Niall said. "Must be the dimples or your charm" Niall said. "You think I have charm?" Harry ask. "Of course Harry if I wasn't with bressie I would totally have a crush on you" Niall said winking at Harry, he blush and giggled 

"Did you just giggled?" Niall said blushing 

"M-maybe" Harry said nervous 

"I like you Harry I am glad I met you" Niall said 

"Me too, I like you" Harry said smiling. "What are you going to do tomorrow?" Harry ask. "Don't know" Niall shrug. "Come to my dorm we will find something to do" Harry said. "Okay" Niall said. "It's a date then" Niall said winking and he hug him and kiss his cheek 

"Bye harry" Niall said waving his hand.

\-----------

"Where have you been?" Louis said when he walk in the living room where Liam and zayn are sit on the couches. 

"I went out with Niall" Harry said 

Louis smirk. "You did?" Louis said 

"I did" Harry said smiling 

"I know that smile" Liam said 

"You like him" Liam said 

Harry didn't say anything he just goes straight to his room with a big smile on his face. 

"Did you saw his smile?" Liam said. "I know I have never see him smiling like that" Louis said. 

Zayn stay silent, he apparently it's in another world. 

"What do you think zaynie?" Louis said smirking at zayn 

Zayn roll his eyes 

"I am going to smoke outside a cigarette" zayn said leaving 

He leaves 

"I haven't seen that smile in so long" Louis said. "I know" Liam said. 

\---------

Zayn finds a good spot for a smoke outside the dorms he goes to the rugby field and sit in one of the highest benches 

He sees the smoke coming out of his mouth loving the feeling. 

It's pretty late, like 8 o clock maybe and he is hungry but he doesn't move 

"then why the fuck you weren't answering my calls" he hears someone yell. 

"That's your excuse? you have no signal?" he sees blonde hair walking around on the field. 

It's Niall and he is yelling at someone on the phone he is red. 

"You know what? fuck you bressie, I don't even know why I bother" Niall said throwing his phone away 

Niall yells and sits on the grass 

Zayn moves from the bench and walks closer where Niall is 

He hears Niall mumbled a few words 

"Fuck her and fuck him those stupid fuckers can go and fuck them selfs" niall said playing with the grass 

Zayn sit beside him 

Niall jumps a little bit when he sees zayn but he relax when he release it's just zayn and not some raper or something 

Zayn offers him a cigarette 

Niall raised an eyebrow at him 

"You know this is bad for your system right?" Niall said but takes a cigarette anyway 

Zayn shrug 

"Doesn't hurt one once in a while" zayn said 

"Suppose" Niall said when zayn light up the cigarette 

Niall watch the smoke coming out of his nose 

"How do you do that?" zayn ask watching fascinating at Niall as he smoke 

"It's easy actually but I don't know how explain it I just do it" Niall said shrugging 

"You throw your phone" zayn said 

"So?" Niall said 

"Aren't you going to need that?" zayn said 

"Right now I don't need my phone" Niall said Laying on the grass of the field zayn repeat his actions 

They stay silent a few minutes 

"Who were you talking to?" zayn said 

"Bressie" Niall said covering his face 

"That fucker thinks I was born yesterday" Niall said groaning 

"Don't you think you are a little bit hypocrite?" zayn said 

"Excuse me?" Niall said 

"C'mon Niall you slept with me twice, and now harry" zayn said 

"Harry? what the hell are you talking about?" Niall said frowning 

"Oh c'mon he was smiling so big you totally fucked" zayn said 

"For your information no we didn't Harry is my friend" Niall said 

"And why not Harry seems like a good fucked" zayn said 

Niall hummed 

"I have a boyfriend zayn" Niall said 

"That didn't stop you for sleeping with me twice" zayn said 

"Oh god you don't know how much I regret doing that" Niall said standing up 

Zayn repeat his actions 

"You weren't regretting anything yesterday when I was fucking you" zayn said 

Niall groan. "You are so stupid zayn, god you are the most annoying person in the world why did I slept with you" Niall said angry 

"Bc you are a cockslut" zayn said 

Niall saw red 

He slap zayns left cheek 

Zayns head spin on the left side real quick and painful 

He turn to glare at Niall 

He roughly grabs Niall by the waist and kiss him. Niall try to push him away but zayn is having none of it as he lift him by the ass waking to the benches 

They have rough sex on the benches and they try on the rugby field too 

When they finish he hears Niall mumbled an 'I hate you' dnd he just chuckled 

"Me too babe" zayn said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love narry but I love ziall a lot ughh guys I wanna know who your rooting for? Narry? Ziall? Nessie? Let me know ;) 
> 
> Comments guapuras.


	15. "Mistake"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 15 yay

It's Monday which means classes and Louis didn't even do one homework.   
He open his eyes and he feels strong arms around his middle, he slowly turn around to see his adorable boyfriend snoring in front of his face

He groans. "Liam you have classes in..." he checks his phone. "15 minutes" Louis said 

Liam open his eyes quickly. "Fuck!" he groan getting up from the bed naked in all his glory

Louis moan

Liam smirk. "As much as I want to stay here and do whatever you are thinking I can't, I have classes but we will definitely do something tonight" Liam wink at Louis 

"Not fair" Louis said smirking 

"I know babe" Liam said kissing Louis lips 

"Okay I have to go" Liam said putting his shirt and waving off 

Louis chuckled shaking his head fondly falling asleep again. Hey he has classes in two hours he can still sleep a little bit. 

\---------

Harry waits Liam outside the classroom apparently Miss Hannigan just got in labor and she is going to have twins how bless is she and her husband. 

"What's wrong?" Liam said when he arrive to the classroom. "Why aren't you inside the class?" Liam said 

"She is not coming, she got into labor" Harry said 

"Fuck!" Liam groan

"Why you didn't tell me anything?" Liam said 

"I just did" Harry said rolling his eyes 

"I meant sooner, why you didn't tell me sooner?" Liam said

"I just found out" Harry said 

"Sorry, it's just I woke up very late" Liam said running his hand on his hair 

"Do you wanna get breakfast?" Harry said smiling 

"Only if you are cooking" Liam said 

Harry roll his eyes. "I always cook liam" he said 

"Right let's go then" Liam said 

\-----------

"Fuck, fuck, fuck right there uhh uhh" Niall moaned 

Zayn grip nialls hair from behind 

"Yeah you like that?" zayn said biting nialls earlobe 

"Yeah" Niall close his eyes 

Zayn speed up his thrust, he slap both of nialls cheek 

Niall moaned. "I am gonna cum" he yell 

Zayn groan. "Me too"

He thrust harder and faster. "Uhhh shit shit fuckk" Niall moan as he came on zayns sheets.

"yeah holy fuck, so good" zayn yell as he came in the condom 

He pull out of Niall falling on his bed 

Niall stared at the ceiling. "What the hell are we doing?" he said 

Zayn chuckled breathlessly. "I don't know about you but I just fuck your brains out" zayn said proud of himself 

Niall roll his eyes. Of course that will be zayns answer 

"No you dumb ass, I mean us. What am I doing?" Niall said 

"You slept with me?" zayn said confuse 

"Yeah but why? I have a boyfriend and oh my god I just cheat on bressie again" Niall said covering his face 

"You have cheat 4 times now niall" zayn said rolling his eyes. "Beside it's not like he is not cheating on you with that girl?" zayn said. "Daphne I think it was her name" zayn said grabbing a cigarette. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Niall said angry. "He wouldn't cheat on me" Niall said 

"He probably thinks you wouldn't cheat on him and here you are in my bed" zayn said 

Niall turn to look at zayn and jump on him. 

"You jerk" Niall yell trying to slap zayn 

"Hey don't be mad bc I am telling you the true" zayn said grabbing nialls wrist. 

"You are a jerk" Niall yell trying to break zayns hold on his wrist 

Zayn move him so he was on top and grab him again 

"Not my fault that you are insecure in your relationship sweetheart" zayn whisper closes to nialls face 

"I still don't know how you manage to make me sleep with you 4 times if I hate you" Niall said looking at zayns eyes 

"Well you might hate me but you love my cock" zayn said smirking kissing Niall neck 

He continue kissing nialls neck, grabbing Nialls waist and moving him so Niall was on top.   
He grab Niall neck and kiss him. He hate Niall as much Niall hate him but he can't deny he love the sex with niall, kiss him, touch him, he loves it 

"What are we doing" Niall mumbling on zayns lip 

"Kissing obviously" zayn said 

"No I mean what are we doing?" Niall ask. "What are we?" Niall said 

"Let's just say we are two guys who enjoy sex with each other but hate each other nevertheless" zayn said 

"So we are like fuck buddies?" Niall said 

"I prefer the term friends with benefits" zayn said. "Think about it you already cheat on bressie 4 times, he is probably doing the same, we like the sex and nobody has to find out" zayn said 

"Suppose" Niall shrug getting up from zayns lap 

"So... deal?" zayn said 

"No feeling attached?" Niall ask 

"I don't do feelings don't worry" zayn said 

"Fine by me, okay I have to go" Niall said grabbing his clothes from the floor 

"I text you" zayn said 

Niall nod leaving Zayns room 

He is about to leave zayns dorm when the door is suddenly open and he smile as he see Liam and Harry. "Hi guys, morning" Niall said waving off and leaving 

Liam and Harry stared at each other 

Harry frowns 

"What was Niall doing here?" Liam said confuse 

"Beats me" Harry mumble 

"Zayn!" Liam yell 

They hear a groan follow by a 'what' 

"Why was Niall here?" Liam yell 

Zayn open his door and walk to the kitchen. 

"I found him last night on the rugby fields" zayn said 

"Go ahead" Liam said 

"What? there is not much to say, we fuck on the benches, then he slept in my bed and this morning I fuck him again and that's it" zayn said shrugging 

Harry kinda wanted to punch him, he clench his fist 

"Harry?" zayn said 

"Yeah?" Harry said 

"You okay? you were looking at me a little bit strange" zayn said 

"Sorry" Harry mumbled 

That fucker 

"Whatever, let's make breakfast" Liam clap his hand 

"Don't you mean Harry make breakfast" zayn said 

"No I am going to help him" Liam said 

"Get out of my kitchen" Harry said closing his eyes and groaning pointing to the living room

Liam and zayn laugh at Harry reaction 

They sit on the couch 

"So you and niall?" Liam said sitting on the couch 

"We are just friends...with a few benefits" zayn said 

"So he is going to keep cheating on bressie?" Liam said 

"It's not like bressie is not doing the same, believe me I know, I saw how he look at that girl daphne and they are definitely fucking" zayn said 

"But he looks so in love with Niall" Liam said 

"Niall too, he says he loves him and he feels jealous every time I brought that daphne girl in a conversation like damn he was trying to slap my face" zayn said chuckling 

 

Harry hears everything

'Why love, why are you doing this to me' Harry thinks 

\------------

Niall went again to the rugby field to find his phone and it's right there where he left him and he is surprise to see his phone in good conditions 

His phone start ringing. He panicked when he sees bressie name on the screen 

"Fuck" he mumbled 

"Yeah?" Niall whisper 

"Doll? Are you still mad?" bressie said on the other line 

"No, I am fine, I was mad but not anymore" Niall said sighing 

"Good doll bc I love you" bressie said 

And Niall feels guilty. He sucks, he totally sucks. 

"Me too" he mumbled 

"Why aren't you in classes?" bressie said 

"Miss Hannigan got into labor" Niall said 

"So you are free now?" bressie ask 

"Yeah why?" Niall said 

"Just wondering, hey doll can you do me a favor and go to my dorm I want you to get something from there" bressie said 

"Okay" Niall said 

"Okay I text you the details, bye love you" bressie said 

"Love you too" Niall said 

\-----------

He goes to bressie's dorm only to be greeted by a naked Sean 

"Why when I always come to bressie's room I have to see you naked, why?" Niall said shaking his head 

All of bressie's friends, he likes Sean the best he is funny, clumsy and a really good listener 

"Please blondie you are lucky you are seeing all of this glory" Sean said touching 'seductive' all of his body 

Niall roll his eyes 

"Whatever" Niall said passing By Sean but Sean try to hug him from behind 

"Please for the love of god put some clothes on" Niall said breaking the hug and go to bressie's bedroom 

"You love me" He hears Sean yell 

"In your dreams" he yells back 

He checks the text which says 'behind the left pillow on my bed, doll' 

He moves the pillow and his eyes went wide at the book on the bressie's bed, he grabs it and stare at the book 

"No way" he says covering his mouth 

His phone rings and he answered it 

"So? do you like it doll?" bressie said 

"Like it? bressie I love it" Niall said giggling and he is so happy he cant believe bressie remember when he said he wanted to read more than anything in this life 'no time between' by Karen white and oh my god his boyfriend just got him the best thing in this world (for him of course) 

"How did you manage to get the book, the author just print a few copy's?" Niall said looking at the cover of the book 

"I got my contacts baby doll" bressie said. "I expect when I get back a thank you present" and he can actually feel the smirk on bressie's face as he say that. 

"Literally anything you want" Niall said 

"Anything?" bressie said 

"Anything" Niall said 

"Wow you really like the present" bressie said. "Okay I have to go baby doll, my coach is nagging at me for being on the phone" he said. "I love you, talk to you tonight" bressie said 

"Okay, I love you, love you, love you" Niall said making kisses noises 

He hugs the book, he is so happy 

But then the guilty wash over him as he remember his little deal with zayn 

Fuck this shit. He thinks 

\-----------

Harry is writing a few things on his laptop in a coffee shop in the university 

They are like 10 coffee shops inside the campus but he likes this the best. 

He feels hands on his shoulder massaging the muscles. 

"You are tense harry" he hears Niall say 

He frowns. "Why do you care?" Harry said moving nialls hands away 

Niall chuckled. "Oh is baby Harry stressed out? do you want me to cheer you up?" Niall said giggling 

"No, and I don't need anything from you" Harry said. "Go away" Harry said 

"Wait are you serious?" Niall said frowning 

"Yeah you heard me, I don't need anything from a whore" Harry said 

And as soon as those words left Harry's words he regret it immediately 

He turns to look at Niall who looks like he wants to cry. "N-Niall I" Harry said getting up from the chair 

"Save it Harry, glad to know that's what you think about me" Niall said wiping his tears 

He runs 

Stupid Harry, stupid stupid. He thinks as he place his head on the table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sad :(. Do you think bressie is cheating on Niall? And do you think Niall is going to forgive Harry for calling him a whore?   
> And ziall? They made the deal already let's see how that's turns out okay.   
> Leave comments linduras   
> And btw I would try to add a tiny lilo smut on the next chapter if you don't like it then don't read it


	16. "Lemon pie"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute chapter. No smut just fluff and nicknames

He has to find Niall but he has no luck, he can't find him 

Damn it. 

He thinks he might find him in the library and why he didn't thought about that earlier? 

So goes to the library and it's empty just the sound of the air condition. 

"Why are you not answering me" he hears someone say 

He gets closer, following the voice 

"Can you call me when you get this, please" he sees Niall on the corner on the drama/love section of books. 

"You know..." Niall said looking at him with tears in his eyes. "He never answers me when I need him the most" Niall said holding his phone. 

"Niall I am so sorry, I didn't meant to say that, I was just stress out and you were there trying to help me and treat you so bad" Harry said sitting beside Niall on the floor 

"I am not mad at you, harry" Niall said wiping his tears. "I am mad bc you are right I am a whore" Niall said 

"No it's not true, don't believe in anything I said before, you are not a whore" Harry said grabbing nialls hand. 

"You are kind, gentle, sincere, pretty and I think you are the most selfless person I know" Harry said 

"Thank you Harry but you were right, I cheat on bressie 4 times now and he just send me a book, my favorite book and I Can't believe he actually remember about that and he was so nice" Niall said. "He is not going to forgive me if I tell him this, he is going to kill me and he is probably going to kill zayn too" Niall said 

"Then don't tell him" Harry said. 

"The truth always finds out, that's a lesson a learn the bad way, the truth always comes to light" Niall said 

He is right, Harry thinks. 

"Then stop whatever you are doing with zayn" Harry said 

"The damage is already there even If I stop the mistake is there, eating me alive" Niall said 

"C'mon let's go to my dorm I am going to cook you something elegant" Harry said getting up giving his hand to Niall to help him up

"You know how to cook sophisticate food?" Niall said grabbing Harry's hand 

"You kidding? they call me chef styles" Harry said linking his arm with Nialls arm

"Who the hell call you like that?" Niall said giggling 

God he is pretty giggling, he is pretty doing nothing. He is screw 

"Okay don't laugh" Harry said 

"Promise" Niall said with a hand on his heart 

"My mum calls me like that" Harry said 

"You are cute harry" Niall said standing on his tip toe to kiss Harry's cheek 

Harry blush and smile so big. 

He can't be in love right? is too soon.. but why he feels like he is in love already? 

\----------

"You know my mum teach me to make this amazing dessert, it was a cake with custard pie" Niall said 

Harry seems nervous 

"What's wrong?" Niall said 

"It's nothing" Harry said 

"C'mon Harry tell me" Niall said with big eyes and pouted lips 

"I never let anyone beside me cook on my kitchen" Harry said blushing 

Niall coo. "Oh Harry, it's fine you can cook I am just going to watch you work your magic okay" Niall said sitting on the kitchen counter 

"But one day I am going to cook you that cake with custard pie" Niall said winking at Harry 

"Have you ever try lemon pie?" Harry said 

"Who hasn't?" Niall said 

"But you have never try my lemon pie" Harry said smirking 

"Well say Harry well say" Niall said 

They heard a weird noise coming from zayns room 

Niall roll his eyes but chuckled. "How can you live like that?" Niall said pointing to zayns room 

"I got used to I guess" Harry said 

"Thank god darragh do his things in the other persons dorm" Niall said 

"Really?" Harry said 

"Yeah he has a schedule" Niall said rolling his eyes 

"Schedule?" Harry said 

"Yeah he gets laid only on Mondays, Wednesday and Saturdays" Niall said. "He is weird, I know" Niall said 

"Oh fuck yeah right there zayn" they heard someone say 

"Can I ask you something?" Harry said 

"Of course" Niall said 

"You don't mind that he is fucking someone else?" Harry said 

Niall laugh. "Are you serious? of course I don't mind we are just friends with benefits I mean can we even call ourself friends? I don't even like him like that" Niall said. "He is just a good fuck" Niall said 

"Okay now I do sound like a whore" Niall said realizing what he just said 

"Yeah and too much information" Harry said shaking his head 

"Sorry hope you don't have a nightmare" Niall said 

Harry laugh 

"Well I least I make you laugh" Niall said shrugging 

True 

\------------

"Are you going to call me?" a redhead said 

Zayns walk her out of his room as soon as possible 

"Of course babe" zayn said kissing her cheek 

"But you don't even have my number" the girl said after zayn close the door in front of her 

"Bye bye" zayn said 

He sees Harry and Niall staring at him 

"What?" zayn said 

"At least you should have save her number you know" Niall said 

"Maybe" zayn said shrugging 

"You should start treating your hooks ups better" Niall said

"Well I treat you well" zayn said 

"I am not talking about me I am talking about them, you should be more nice to them not just used them to get wet your dick, you moron" Niall said 

Harry is waiting to what is coming....Angry zayn. 

"Suppose wouldn't hurt try to be nice" zayn said shrugging 

Wow okay what the actual fuck? 

"Right, and maybe you can invite them to dinner" Niall said 

"Okay don't push it" zayn said 

"Too much?" Niall said 

"Yeah, maybe I can start with letting them sleep the night" zayn said. "Wait no, that's a bad idea I don't like that bc then they start to cuddle and they get too clingy and no" zayn said shaking his head 

"Okay so maybe you can actually save their numbers?" Niall said shrugging 

"Yeah that's sound great" zayn said smiling 

"What are you making harry?" zayn said siting beside Niall on the kitchen counter 

"Lemon pie" Harry said 

"Wait you are making lemon pie?" zayn said 

"Yeah" Harry said 

"You never do lemon pie since..." zayn said but stop his sentence 

Harry flinch a little bit. "It's okay zayn don't worry I wanted to make lemon pie" Harry said 

"Don't tell me, Tinker bell told you to make the lemon pie" zayn said looking at Niall 

"Hey I told you already I don't appreciate the nick name and no he wanted to make to lemon pie" Niall said 

"Tinker bell?" Harry said chuckling 

"What? it suits him" zayn said 

They hear knocks on the door 

"Who is it?" zayn said singing 

"Peter Pan motherfuckers open up" Louis said 

"I'll go" Niall said 

Niall opens the door and he is tackle to the ground 

He groans. "Louis move away from him, you weigh a ton" Niall said trying to move away from Louis 

"Did you just call me fat?" Louis said 

"Of course not but can you please move" Niall said 

Liam help Louis up and zayn help Niall up. 

"You seriously need to find other way to greet people" Niall said 

"Agree" Liam said 

"Well Liam i didn't see you complaining last night when I jump on you" Louis said smirking 

Niall groan. "Okay I didn't need to know that but cheers" Niall said. 

"Yeah me neither that image is going to haunt me to the end" zayn said 

"I agree" Harry said from the kitchen 

"Oh hazzy what are you making" Louis said hugging Harry from behind trying to rest his head on Harry's shoulder 

"Fuck you, why you have to be so tall?" Louis said 

Harry shrug 

"You are making lemon pie?" Liam said 

"Yeah" Harry said 

"Wow" Liam said 

"Tinker bell wanted lemon pie" zayn said 

"Hey!" Niall yell slapping zayns shoulder 

"Nice nickname zaynie" Louis said 

"From now on I am going to call you tink or tinker bell okay" Louis said to Niall 

Niall groan but rest his head on zayns shoulder. "Thanks a lot zaynie" Niall said. 

"No problem angel" zayn said kissing the top of Niall hair 

They stare at Niall and zayn, they had never seen zayn like that and to say he looks cute doing this would be an understanding. 

Zayn feels the stare and move away from Niall 

"Yeah" zayn cough. "I am going to change" he clears his throat leaving to his bedroom 

"The pie is burning harry" Niall said 

Shit. 

\-------------

"Well the bottom is a little bit burn but the rest of it is really delicious" Niall said 

"Tinker bell is right" Louis said 

Niall glare at Louis 

"Don't look at me like that sweetheart there is nothing you can do to make me stop calling you like that" Louis said winking at Niall 

"I know" Niall sigh dramatically 

Harry chuckles 

"What's so funny baby cakes?" Louis said mocking at Harry 

Harry eyes went wide at the nickname. Don't please don't 

"Baby cakes?" Niall ask confuse 

"Ignore him" Harry said taking a bite of the pie. 

"That's Harry's nickname" zayn said 

"Awww that's so cute" Niall said grabbing one of Harry's cheek which soon turns red. 

Zayn glare at Harry. 

"Easy there" Liam said to zayn 

"What? I am calm" zayn said 

"Sure whatever you say" Liam said smirking 

He knows that glare. 

Oh boy, zayn is soon going to experiment a beautiful feeling but at the same time a horrible feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So question? Would you like zayn to call Niall, Angel or tinker bell? As a nickname. Of course Louis would call him like that and give me ideas to narry nicknames?   
> Hope you like it.   
> Comments. :)


	17. "Climbing walls"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So chapter....

"That lemon pie was amazing" Louis said 

They were in Liam's dorm, Andy, his roommate wasn't there. 

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Liam said 

"Liam Payne are you asking me on a date?" Louis said smirking 

Liam chuckled. "Yeah but I have a boyfriend so this would be our dirty little secret" Liam said 

Louis chuckled. "So you have a boyfriend?" Louis said. 

"Kind of" Liam shrug 

Louis frown. "What's that suppose to mean?" Louis said 

"Okay, are we or are we not going to see a movie? bc I want to" Liam said 

"Yeah, yeah, let's go" Louis said grabbing Liam's hand.

\------------

"Okay why are we watching this crappy movie?" Louis said when they were finding their sits on the theater 

"It's not crappy, it's cute" Liam said 

Louis roll his eyes 

"Give me the popcorn better" Louis said taking the popcorn away from Liam 

 

Half way to the movie everybody seems like they were ready to cry. He turn to look the people around him, they were wiping their tears. 

He roll his eyes 

'Crying babies' he thought 

He look at Liam who was trying so hard to not let the tears fall down from his eyes 

He smirk

He touch gentle Liam's thigh 

Liam turn to him with a smile, then he move his hand higher to Liam's crotch

Liam turn to him and whisper a 'don't' but that just encourage him even more bc been the little shit he is he would tease on Liam like this. 

He rubs roughly his hand around the building bulge on Liam's pant

He lean in to whisper something dirty to Liam's ear 

"Can't wait to get to your room" he said biting Liam's earlobe. "I want you inside of me" he still rubs his hand in circles. He moan just for Liam 

"Fuck" Liam said closing his eyes and clenched his fist

He gets up from his sit and takes Louis hand to leave the theater 

He bits his lip and cheer for himself. He is going to get punish but he doesn't give a fuck. 

\------------

"Thank you for cleaning the dishes, you didn't have to" Harry said 

"Please Harry you cook, it was fair that I clean the dishes" Niall said

Zayn roll his eyes from his sit in the couch. He is grumpy and he doesn't even know why. 

"Well I have to go, I think bressie is going to call me tonight" Niall said happily. 

"Good night harry" Niall said kissing Harry's cheek 

"Night zaynie" he kiss zayn cheek too

 

"Careful" zayn said getting up from his sit and going to his room

"Huh?" Harry ask confuse 

"You and Niall.. Be careful" zayn said 

"I could say the same thing" Harry raise an eyebrow at him

"I am not like you harry, I don't fall in love " zayn said 

"Whatever" Harry said 

\----------

".....And he made lemon pie" Niall said talking to bressie on the phone

"That's great doll but I have to go okay? love you" bressie said ending the call 

"Love you too?" Niall mumbled quietly. He stare at his phone looking at his home screen photo. It's a photo of him and bressie from last year, he looks sadly at the photo. 

\----Flashback---- 

"Look at this place" Niall said as he close his eyes, breathing the fresh air of the mountains

Bressie who still was climbing the little mountain stare at Niall 

"I can't believe you just climb this with no problem and I am still here hanging out from a few rocks" bressie said breathing hard. He needs air and water.. fast 

"Here let me help you" Niall said extending his hand to help bressie. 

When he arrives to the top of the mountain he stare at the beautiful view in front of him and its amazing how this landscape is hidden in Denver mountains 

The school plan this trip to Denver, at the beginning he didn't like much the idea, when they tell you that you are going to sleep on the floor at night with the cold air of the mountains you are not exactly happy about it but now that he is here with his beautiful boyfriend he can definitely tell you that he is glad that he came here 

"Took you long enough" his boyfriend said and he turn to look at his beautiful doll smirking at him 

"Shut up" bressie said but smile nevertheless 

"Let's take a picture" Niall said. "I wanna treasure this moment forever" Niall said with a big smile. 

He grab his phone and open the app to take the picture 

He tells bressie to come over. 

He shook his head but stare at Niall fondly 

He wrap his arms around Niall and press a kiss to his temple and in that moment Niall takes the picture. 

"This is going to be my home screen forever" Niall said 

Bressie laugh. "Love you doll" bressie said 

"Yeah, yeah love you too, let's take more pictures" Niall said 

\----end of the flashback----

He wonder what is bressie doing right now? is he thinking about him? is he tired? is he with someone else? 

His phone vibrate and he look at the message he just receive 

Zayn: wanna come over? 

He sigh. As much as he love sex with zayn, he doesn't feel in the mood of getting fuck or whatever. 

Niall: I am not in the mood 

Zayn: what's wrong? 

Niall: like you care 

Zayn: hey I am trying to bond with my hook ups, you told me to 

He laughs at the text 

Niall: how kind of you 

Zayn: I know 

Cocky, Niall thinks 

Zayn: we don't need to have sex if you don't want to, you can just sleep here. 

That's sounds great 

Niall: I'll be there in 20. 

\---------

"I thought you didn't like cuddling up with people" Niall said 

His head is rested on zayns chest while zayn plays with the blonde hair making funny hair styles 

He doesn't like cuddling up with people, it's true, he hate it but something about having someone like Niall wrapping around his body he finds out that he really doesn't care about that 

He shrug 

"Did you talk to bressie?" zayn said 

"No" Niall whispers 

Oh, so that's why he isn't in the mood 

"Sorry" zayn said 

"He is acting like he used to you know and.... you know what never mind I should shut up" Niall said closing his eyes 

"You can tell me anything angel" zayn said 

"It's a long story and honestly I am not in the mood of crying right now" Niall said. "Let's just sleep okay" Niall said 

He nod 

"Night" Niall said 

"Night" zayn said kissing Nialls head 

His heart start to beating fast and he doesn't know why, he start to panic. Am I having a heart attack? zayn thinks  
His beating slows down as he stare at Niall 

He frowns. 'Is Niall the reason?' he thinks 

He shook his head and chuckled to himself, that's ridiculous he doesn't get nervous over a kid 

Except that he does 

\----------

"I have to interview someone" Harry said 

Louis frown. "Why?" he said 

"It's for communications" Harry said 

"Thank god I don't have to take that class, so who are you going to choose?" Louis said smirking 

He knows who he is going to pick 

"Niall" and he say that with a smile on his face 

That poor bastard, Louis thinks. 

"I feel offended" Louis said with a hand on his heart 

"I know you already, I want to know more of niall" Harry said 

"Sure you are" Louis said smirking 

"Speaking of, where is he?" Louis said 

"He is sleeping in zayns room" Harry said 

"He is what?" Louis said angry 

"He is sleeping?" Harry said confuse 

"He slept here?" Louis said 

"Wait I think you don't know that Niall and zayn are friends with benefits" Harry said 

Louis is angry. Why nobody told him that? not even Liam, they are going to be head rolling on the floor soon 

He goes to zayns room and he sees zayn changing his clothes and Niall sleeping on zayns bed. 

"You" Louis said. "Come here" he grabs zayns arm tightly. 

"Wow, wow hey what's wrong with you? that hurt" zayn said 

"Zayn what are you doing?" Louis said 

"What do you mean?" zayn said 

He left go of zayns arm. "That" Louis said pointing to Niall 

Zayn frown and glared at Louis. "He is not a 'that' he is a person okay" zayn said defensively

Oh okay, that's new 

"Can we talk in the living room, I don't want to wake him" zayn said moving Louis out of his room closing the door 

"Here, now you can yell at me all you want" zayn said 

"Did you just walk me out of your room so I wouldn't wake up niall?" Louis said 

Zayn roll his eyes. "Don't start louis" zayn said 

"You like him" Louis said 

"Hell no!" zayn said. "I just think he is a good fuck" zayn said 

"Hey don't express yourself like that about niall" Harry said 

Idiots, Louis thinks. 

"I am not doing anything wrong okay and I have classes I don't need this shit right now, see you guys later" zayn said 

He close the door he doesn't need this, he is just been polite with Niall. Is that a crime? 

He sigh and great he is late for the art class 

\---------

Niall open one eye to see a blur but he notices brown hair 

"Harry?" Niall said with his sleepy voice 

"Sorry tink" Louis said 

Niall groan. 

"What do you want Louis?" Niall said with his face on the pillow 

"Isn't obvious what do I want? but what I don't know is what are you doing" Louis said 

He moves his face away from the pillow and stare at Louis. Oh he knows what he meant 

"It's nothing" Niall said 

"It's nothing? you sleeping with zayn is nothing?" Louis said 

"Relax Lou" Niall said rubbing his eyes 

"It's just sex" Niall said 

"What about bressie? isn't he your boyfriend? the one who you hang up  
The stars for?" Louis said 

Niall roll his eyes. "I don't even know if he still my boyfriend" Niall said 

"Did you fight with him?" he sits beside Niall 

"He keeps ignoring my texts and he doesn't talk too much on the phone with me" Niall said 

"Maybe he is busy" Louis shrug 

"The problem is with who he is busy" Niall said 

"Do you think he is cheating?" Louis said 

"I have my reasons for doubt, but It would be hypocrite of me getting all work up bc of that if I am doing the same" Niall said 

"It's not the same" Louis said 

"It is tho, it's the same or even worse" Niall said 

"Can I ask you something?" Louis said. Niall nod his head. "Do you like zayn like you know" he pauses for a moment. "like like?" Louis said. 

Does he really like zayn like that? 

"If I am been honest I think he is a great person, gorgeous, smart and a nice company" Niall said. "Do I like him like that? right now I am going to say no bc no matter what, my heart is with bressie and I know I am stupid but I would be even more stupid if I fall in love with zayn he could destroy my heart in one bit so I think I build a wall" Niall said. "I don't know if you get me" he said 

"I think I do" Louis said 

"When I saw him in the party, when we first met I thought he was the prettiest person I knew, he still is but then he start talking about some crappy stuffs I wanted him to shut up so I kiss him" Niall said. "He was drunk, I wasn't that much drunk and the whole night he manage to talk about just himself I was even surprise he even ask my name bc all he talk about was him and blah blah" Niall said

"He is great Louis but I don't think It would be the smartest thing of me to fall in love with him and I think he doesn't like me either so...." Niall said shrugging 

"So please relax okay I am not going to get hurt I know you are trying to protect me" Niall said 

"Yes bc I know zayn I know how he is" Louis said 

"I got the memo don't worry" he wink at Louis 

"We didn't have sex yesterday tho I just slept here" Niall said 

Louis frown. Niall slept here? 

He start to get up from the bed and start changing his clothes he waves his hand at Louis who is like zoom out or something 

"Lou?" Niall said 

"You slept here" Louis said. "You slept here but you didn't have sex" he states again and he is frowning 

He likes him, zayn likes him, Louis think. 

"Yeah I slept here" Niall said rolling his eyes at Louis 

"You just slept here with you and him cuddling up?" Louis said 

Niall nods like is nothing. The poor guy has no idea. 

Zayn doesn't cuddle, he thinks it's a waste of time. 

He need to talk to zayn. 

Fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just going to say this and I don't wanna sound rude but I know I have a lot mistakes here and I check three times this to see if I had mistakes I hope I don't the point is that if you don't understand the story or if you see a lot of mistakes then don't read the story bc I am doing my best doing this bc I wanted to, it relax me from everything, I have no idea what is a beta and honestly I don't want to maybe I am ignorant or something I don't know the thing is if you are confuse about the story don't read it I am trying my best to check the mistakes okay. And yeah I do know what is a beta but I don't know how communicate with one so.... Yeah sorry.  
> Again I don't wanna be rude, I actually dream a few weeks ago about this story this scenario and I said why not do it so I did it inexpertly. I am med student and sometimes you need a hobbie or something to relax yourself so I did this.


	18. "Douche bag"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So chapter...yay

"You don't understand liam, he likes him" Louis said 

"Told you" Liam said writing what the teacher was saying 

"This is bad" Louis said 

Liam frown. "Why is bad? he likes him so what?" Liam said 

"Niall doesn't like him like that" Louis said 

"I find that hard to believe" Liam said 

"Whatever" Louis roll his eyes. "But I need to talk to him" Louis said 

"Don't annoy him, babe" Liam said 

"Shut up" Louis said smirking 

\------------

"You didn't slept in your room last night" darragh said 

"Yeah I slept at Harry's" Niall shrug 

"Harry? Harry styles?" darragh said with a bright smile. He blush 

"Are you blushing?" Niall smirk. "Oh my god you like harry" Niall said laughing 

"Shut up okay, yes maybe I like him so what?" darragh said 

"Hey relax darrie, there is no need to get all work up okay, if you like him is okay don't judge he is handsome" Niall said 

"You like him too?" darragh said 

"I do like him, as a friend tho" Niall said 

"So Sean call me" he pauses for a moment. "they seem like they are having a got time there" darragh said 

Niall eyes widen. "Did he tell you something about bressie?" Niall said sounding desperate 

For fuck sake after 2 years that stupid fuck still makes him feel like a needy girlfriend, after all they been through, he still a whiny little bitch. 

"Yeah he says he has been hanging around with some cheerleader, he didn't tell me her name tho" darragh shrug 

"Daphne" he mumbled 

"What?" darragh said 

"Oh no nothing just..." he shrug. "Thinking about Scooby doo" Niall said 

"You are weird" darragh said 

"Says the one with the laid schedule" Niall roll his eyes 

"Hey!, i take very serious how I spend my time" darragh said 

"Sure whatever, I am going to make a few calls" Niall said going to his room 

"Wait, don't you have classes?" darragh said 

"Nop, just one" Niall said 

"Which one" darragh said 

"Music, but I just had that class so I have the whole morning to do nothing" Niall said smirking 

"I hate you" darragh said 

"Love you" Niall blew a kiss to darragh 

He roll his eyes but pretend to catch it with his cheek anyway. 

\----------

Louis founds zayn in one of the coffee shops playing with some girl hair 

The girl is giggling and blushing 

He roll his eyes 

Maybe he doesn't need to talk to him, maybe zayn is just been nice with Niall, how stupid he is thinking zayn could actually fall in love with Niall, he chuckled to himself. What a laugh, zayn doesn't do love wtf. 

He walks away from the pair. 

 

"Did you talk to zayn?" Liam said 

They decide to go to the cafeteria bc Louis is starving and he doesn't have Spanish or any class what's so ever and neither do Liam, Apparently some of the teachers are in a seminary or something. 

"No, I think I just over react at the situation" Louis shrug 

"Told ya" Liam said 

"Do you think zayn is ever going to fall in love?" Louis said 

"I thought you believe that he likes Niall" Liam said frowning 

"I saw him flirting with a girl like his usual self you know and I was just 'oh maybe I just saw things' like I actually believe that he really really like Niall like that maybe it's just the sex" Louis said 

"It's not our busyness anyway babe" Liam said 

"I know it's just I have a bad feeling over this" Louis said. "Like someone is going to be feel really bad after all of this" Louis said 

"Let's hope nothing bad happens, find a table okay I am just going to get our food, the usual right?" Liam said 

"Of course" Louis said 

Louis finds a table and starts thinking 

Yeah maybe he just saw things.. Or maybe not. 

He groans, fucking assholes making his life difficult 

\-----------

Of course bressie doesn't reply his calls. He is angry 

Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him, he says repeatedly 

He groans. 

He needs something, he needs sex, he wants to release his frustration. He sends a text to zayn 

Niall: can you come over to my room? 

He gets an answer immediately 

Zayn: what for? I am busy. 

He sighs. 

Maybe he can go to the library instead and finally finished reading the book 'Romeo and Juliet' 

Niall: okay 

Before he goes to the library he wants to send one more text 

Niall: I think you forgot you have a boyfriend but it's okay it Brings memory from the start of our relationship, thank you. 

He waits 5 minutes, no reply. 

Okay then. 

 

As usual he sees curly hair sat comfortable on the couches of the library 

"Fancy meeting you here mr styles" Niall said smirking 

Harry chuckles. "It's a delight" he says 

"I know" Niall said 

"Thought you were busy" Harry said focusing on his book but still listening to Niall 

"Nop" Niall said 

"I thought you were getting frisky with zayn" Harry said 

"No, zayn is probably fucking someone else" Niall shrug. "Beside maybe it's for the best you know, bc now I have the delight to spend time with my favorite person" Niall winked at Harry 

Harry blush. 'Oh stop please' he mentally says 

Niall receives a text, that's weird 

Zayn: okay darragh said you weren't in your room. 

Zayn: I thought you wanted to see me and now you are not here? 

He frowns 

Niall: well I went to the library bc you told me you were busy. 

Zayn: oh. 

Niall: yeah oh 

Zayn: I ditch my date you know. 

He chuckles 

Niall: since when you have dates with your hook ups? 

Zayn: I am trying to be nice 

Niall: how kind of you. 

Niall: I'll be there in 15 minutes okay. 

Zayn: okay x.

No wait, he can't leave Harry here alone but he needs sex maybe they can have a quickly and then he can come back 

He can do that 

He stays in the library with Harry for 30 minutes, zayn is going to get furious. 

 

"Took you long enough" zayn said when he was taking off nialls shirt 

Once the shirt was off he start kissing  
Nialls pink nipples 

They fall on the bed with Niall on zayns lap, straddling his waist. 

He continue biting and sucking on nialls nipples 

"O-h f-fuck" Niall throw his head back and he feels his eyes roll at the back of his head. He grips the nape of zayns head tangling his fingers on the hair there. 

It feels good and zayn smell so fucking good he could eat him up like a cotton candy 

They fall completely on the bed and zayn stare at Niall baby blue ones. 

He grabs Niall blushing cheek and whisper close to his lip "you are beautiful" and he bring their lips together in a sweet and gentle kiss no tongue just lips against lips 

Nialls phone start ringing

"Ignore that" zayn mumbled against his lip 

Niall nod 

 

The phone rings like 5 times but he doesn't care right now bc zayn is thrusting really hard on that sweet spot 

"O-Oh m-my fucking.... urghhhh" Niall said as he tugs the sheets beside him 

Zayn stare at Niall with fascination, how someone that cute can look so fucking hot moaning and yelling. It's unbelievable 

He grabs one of Niall legs and drop it over his shoulder 

"Oh yes yes yes right there, don't stop zayn don't you dare stop" Niall yell and fuck that was hot 

"You look so good niall, you are yelling just for me huh?" zayn said biting nialls shoulder 

"I am close" Niall said closing his eyes 

"Me too but hold it okay? for me angel" zayn said kissing the bruise he just create on nialls shoulder 

He holds it 

He thrust harder and faster and each time his cock rams hard on nialls prostate 

"I can't hold it" Niall said 

Zayn start stroking nialls dick faster 

"Oh yeah, fuck SHIT" niall comes all over zayn hand 

Zayn follow next with a groan and yelling "yausa" 

The room is hot and sweaty 

Niall turns to look at zayn who is looking at the ceiling 

"Seriously? yausa?" Niall said and then he laughs 

"You yell the weirdest thing when you cum" Niall said 

Zayn shrug and try to hide the blush coming up on his cheek 

"I am glad i ditch my date" zayn said winking at Niall 

"Did you treat her nice when you declined her offer? Niall said 

"Kind of" zayn shrug 

"Kind of...?" Niall frown. "She still waiting for you right?" Niall said 

"Yeah" zayn said 

"So you just fuck me and now you are going to fuck her?" Niall said 

Zayn shrug 

"At least wait till tomorrow" Niall said glaring at zayn 

"Why? and why would you care? Zayn said 

Niall roll his eyes. "I forgot you are a douche" Niall said 

"Excuse me?" zayn said 

"Yes you are excuse, now you can leave" Niall said pointing to the door 

Zayn start putting his pant when he turn to look at Niall 

"You mad?" zayn said 

"A little" Niall said 

"Why?" zayn said 

"Can you just wait till tomorrow to shag her I mean it's just you just had sex with me and I don't know" Niall whisper 

And aww he looks adorable. 

"Of course angel, anything for you" zayn said kissing Niall forehead 

Niall giggle 

And oh god this is the first time he actually heard Niall giggle at him and bc of him. 

This is great, this is..... wait hold on why is he happy bc I guy giggle? 

He frowns 

"You okay?" Niall said wrapping his arms around zayns neck 

He is deffenately okay, marvelous 

He smile and peck Niall lips repeatedly and one last time on his cheek 

\---------

"So you remember you have a boyfriend" Niall said on the phone 

"I am tired doll, I don't wanna fight okay I love you" bressie said 

Niall sigh. "Okay talk to you tomorrow" Niall said 

"Sorry doll" he end the call 

"What's wrong?" zayn said 

Zayn still was in his room playing with nialls fingers 

"Nothing" Niall smile at him 

"Have you ever felt like you are meant to be with another person?, like you actually have your other half?" Niall ask 

"No" zayn said 

"Of course not" Niall roll his eyes."have you ever been in love?" Niall said 

He shook his head 

"Great never do that, big mistake" Niall said 

"It's too late for me but you can still save your self" Niall said 

He chuckles 

"Okay" he said and kiss nialls cheek 

"You should go" Niall said 

"Trying to get rid of me?" zayn smirk 

"No but you do have a girl waiting for you" Niall said 

"Oh shit" he said, that girl is probably piss off that he left her in the coffee shop for more than one hour.   
He rushes to the door but before he turns to look at Niall 

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" zayn whisper 

"We just had sex zayn" Niall roll his eyes 

"No, not like I mean like...." he blush. 

Oh. 

"Yeah okay" Niall said confuse 

He smile at Niall and then he left 

Zayn completely intrigue Niall, like the way he just act around him and the way he treats him. It's nice, not like the zayn he met at the beginning 

Niall chuckles as he remember the first thing zayn told him in the party 

"I think you need someone hot like me in your life" Niall mock him trying to mock the British accent as well 

He is so weird, talking alone in his room. 

\-----------

The girl is actually still there and she looks mad 

"Sorry, I got distract with someone" zayn said touching her cheek 

She soften when he does that. "It's okay" she says

 

He tries to listen what she is saying but he cant concentrate. He keeps seeing blue eyes, blonde hair and pink lips. 

"Zayn?" the girl said. "Are you even listening to me?" the girl said and he can see the actual hurt facial expression 

"I am sorry, it's just my mind it's somewhere else" zayn sigh 

Or maybe with someone else. 

He is not like this, this soft side of him of treating nice his hook ups and letting people sleep on his bed. Fuck no! he is not like that. Screw Niall and his advice of treating people nice. 

"But you can help me get my mind in place" he smirk and pat her thigh. 

She blush but she nods anyway. 

"Let's go to my room yeah?" he whisper close to her ear and grab her hand 

 

It's pretty late when they finish. He fuck her twice on his bed and then on the couch of the living room. 

"Can I stay?" she says, he doesn't remember her name. 

"No" zayn simple said. He moves from the bed and grabs a pair of clean boxers and open his drawer to take a cigarette. 

"Why not?" she said. "It's pretty late and beside I have to get up really early and my roommate doesn't like people staying over so...." zayn shrug and light his cigarette 

She nods and grab her dress and her shoes 

"Are you going to call me?" the girl said when she opens the door 

"Sure, leave your number in the kitchen" zayn said blowing the smoke out of his mouth 

She smiles so big, poor kid. 

She close zayns door walk to the kitchen to leave her number, she kisses the paper before she puts her number on the counter of the kitchen. 

She opens the door and she sees a blonde boy in front of her 

She blush. "Sorry I was just leaving I know you don't like people staying over" she says 

Niall frowns and he nods anyway and smile at her. 

"It's okay sweetie" Niall said. 

"Thank you" she blushes. "I am amber by the way" she says 

"Niall" the blond said. "So Amber, good night? or you want me to make you some coffee?" he smile at her 

"No, probably that would piss off zayn it's okay, I'll leave thank you tho" she smile and left 

Niall shook his head and Louis wonders why he hasn't fall in love with zayn. 

He pass the kitchen but he sees a paper and he chuckled as he read what it says. Poor girl, if she only knew what kind of douche bag she just slept with. 

He opens zayns door and he sees zayn shirtless and smoking. How nice 

He throws the paper at his bed. "Nice girl, she left her number" Niall says 

Zayn grabs the paper and read it. He chuckles, how naive, he throws it on the floor 

"Pick that up" Niall said pointing to the paper 

"No" zayn said firm and serious. "Beside you are not my boss" zayn said 

"You are stupid heartless twat" Niall yell at him 

"I don't care what you think about me" zayn yell back 

"I don't give a fuck if you care about my opinion but that girl over there just write her number for you to call her again to make her feel better about herself, do you have any idea of how it is to be so influence with someone?" Niall said 

Zayn stare at Niall but he doesn't answer him. 

"What's her name?" Niall said. "What was her name zayn?" he repeats 

Zayn stay silent. 

"Her name was amber" Niall said 

"Why do you care?"zayn snap at him. "Why do you care about how I treat my hooks up?" zayn said. "It's not your problem" zayn said harshly 

Niall laughs darkly, his feature changes to something like hurt? pain? 

"You and your kind are the same, you don't care about other people you just care about your self, you use girls to satisfies your needs" Niall said. 

Zayn goes red from anger. "Maybe I am like that but I am not weak, caring and love are Weaks emotions and I refuse to let my self go all softie bc a guy say so" zayn said 

Niall chuckles. "Respect human emotions it's not weak, I am not asking you to go all softie with them zayn, I am asking you to respect them, how would you feel if someone you just had sex treat you like shit after you give your innocence, your flower for that matter" Niall said and his voice is more calm 

"Imagine how all those girls feels when you treat them like that when they just share an intimate moment with you" Niall said 

He is right, Niall is right. 

He doesn't do love but at least he can treat with respect his hook ups. 

"You should pick that paper" Niall said pointing to the paper on the floor 

He nods and pick the paper. 

"Don't lie to them Either" Niall said 

And he is about to leave when zayn call him 

"Wait, you are not going to stay?" zayn whisper 

"You just slept with someone else when you told me you weren't to" Niall said. "I think I pass beside you still have her cum on your lips" Niall said closing zayns door 

But zayn immediately run after him, he grabs nialls arm. "Wait I can still shower" zayn said 

"See you tomorrow zayn" Niall said and pat his cheek and smile at him

 

Why does he care so much about him and why he cares what Niall thinks about him, he is not that special either so why does he feel like he has to change his image for Niall? Why? But he frowns as he remember what Niall say to him before about him and his kind. what did he meant by that? Did he suffer the same? Did someone play with his emotions? 

He wants to know and he is going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this as much as I did   
> Btw sorry about the brief smut   
> What do you think about this one ;)


	19. "I am sure you would like some sweet company"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter I made it pretty quick so I only check on the mistakes twice   
> This chapter is dedicated to Bryanna bc is her birthday so happy birthday sweetie I hope you like it   
> Sorry for the mistakes.

"What happen yesterday?" Harry said. "Niall was yelling and you were yelling at him too" Harry said

Zayn has his mouth full of cornflakes so he tells Harry to wait. 

When he is done, he raise an eyebrow at Harry. "So you were listening?" zayn smirk. "Do you always hear what I do with niall?" zayn said 

Harry blush. "No I always put my earphones when you get frisky with someone, I am not creep zayn" Harry said "It's just.." he sigh. "I was about to put my earphones when I heard Niall yelling at you to pick something and you yell back and..." Harry shrug. 

"Did you heard everything?" zayn said. "Yeah" Harry whisper. 

Zayn drop the spoon he was holding into the plate full of cornflakes. "Did Niall ever mention to you about his relationship with bressie?" zayn said. "Like things about how they start?" zayn said 

"Actually we talk a little bit about him when we were skating and I ask him about true love and all of that and he had this look on his face like 'something really bad happen to me' and he drop the subject and I didn't continue asking bc he was uncomfortable with the conversation so I stop" Harry said. "You know what is weird that I thought bressie was his you know soulmate or something like Louis and Liam but then he told me that he kind of did something that make him stop believe that bressie was his true love or something" Harry said 

"He told me that me and my kind just want people to satisfies our needs" zayn said. "I think bressie or someone did something bad to him" zayn said 

"Like what?" Harry frowns 

"Don't know, but I am going to find out so if you wanna help me, let me know" zayn said 

Harry nod. Of course he wants to know what happen, what he doesn't understand it's why zayn cares so much about it? 

"Okay I have painting for two hours and I am going to try to make a portrait" zayn said getting up from the chair and clean the table. 

"You are going to make an self portrait?" Harry chuckles 

"No baby cakes" he stick his tongue out at Harry. "Of someone else" zayn said 

"Good luck" Harry said 

"I will, I call dibs on the shower" zayn said 

Harry roll his eyes. "Kid" he says before he goes to his room 

 

When he start changing, Niall voice comes through his ears.   
Did bressie treat Niall like shit at the beginning of their relationship? but then why is Niall still with him and he remembers what Ben said that he doesn't like bressie. 

He wants to know. 

\---------

"Morning doll" bressie said on the phone 

Niall roll his eyes. "Morning" he said 

"What's wrong?" bressie said 

Niall stare at his phone and he wants to say 'what's wrong? I tell you what it's wrong, you are wrong if you think you can treat me like shit like you did two years ago, that it's over, I am not coming back to that ever Again" he mentally says

"Nothing" he said a quietly 

"Did you finish your book, doll?" bressie said sweetly 

Niall roll his eyes. "Of course not the book has like 1000000 pages I am not a machine" he snaps at him 

Bressie laughs. "I miss you doll" bressie said 

'Yeah bet you miss me so much that you are hanging around with that slut cheerleader' he says mentally 

And yeah he is probably doing the same with zayn aka douche bag Malik but at least he is still thinking about him. 

"Doll?" bressie said 

"Yeah?" Niall said rubbing his eyes, he doesn't know why but he wants to cry and fuck he hasn't cry in a long time like a proper cry like when you feel like your eyes are coming out. 

"You don't miss me?" bressie said 

"I do but I am not sure if you miss me" Niall said 

"Doll.." bressie said and he can sense that he is frowning 

He snap at him. "Don't 'doll' at me you enormous jerk" he yells and he takes a deep breath before he continue. "Why haven't you answer my texts or my calls?" Niall said. "And you have been hanging around with her, it's that why you have been ignoring me?" Niall said 

"You know what? I don't need this shit, I had been through this two years ago and I don't want to go back at that again" he holds back a sob. 

"Did you have a bet again? are going to do the same thing with her like you did with me?" and he is crying now, all memories coming back again, haunting him like a nightmare. 

\-----flashback----

"Why did you close your eyes when we were you know..." Niall said adjusting his glasses up on his nose 

"Bc I didn't want to see your face" bressie said turning around to the other side of the bed, his back facing Niall 

"But you told me I was beautiful" Niall said shaking, big fat tears coming out of his eyes 

"I lie okay? and can you please leave? I don't wanna hear your whiny about it" bressie said 

Niall stare at bressie back how can he love someone like that? 

"And I am going to be busy all this two weeks so don't even bother to text me or call me don't even stare at me in classes okay" bressie said 

Niall nod. 

"Close the door when you leave or you can stay on the couch anywhere but here I don't wanna see your ugly face" bressie said 

"Y-Yes bressie" Niall said 

He close bressie's door, he wants to leave a note something that can make bressie like him or love him, anything, so he goes to the kitchen and leave a little note on the counter saying 'good morning :)'. 

He stare at the paper and shook a sob "why don't you love me like I love you?" Niall said 

\----end of flashback----

"Niall, doll I am so sorry I didn't...." bressie said and he can feel that bressie remembers too 

"You know I am not that guy anymore I change for you, for your love, remember?" Bressie said. "I don't wanna hurt you like that again and I am not going to, if you felt like I did I am so sorry" bressie said 

"Please forgive me, beautiful" bressie said 

And that word breaks him bc he knows he is anything but that. 'He' made it pretty clear yeas ago, he and his friends and the whole high school. 

"I talk to you later o-okay" Niall said and he doesn't wait for an answer so he ends up the call and fall on his bed letting the tears coming out of his eyes 

Someone is knocking on his door. "Go away" he yells 

But the person open his door, the person freezes as he sees Niall with red eyes and rosy rosy cheeks 

"I don't wanna see you, go away" Niall said and he hides his face on his pillow 

"What's wrong angel?" zayn said 

He walks closer to nialls bed. "Why are you crying angel?" zayn said concerned touching nialls foot 

"Fuck off" he snap at him 

"Talk to me, please" zayn prays 

"You are just like him, go away" Niall said throwing a pillow at him 

"Like who? Niall what are you talking about?" zayn said 

"Like you care, just leave me alone" Niall said 

Zayn frowns. "Guess what? I am not leaving" zayn said 

He grabs Niall and sit him on his lap 

"What are you doing?, get off" Niall said trying to break the hold on his wrists 

They fight like that for a moment before zayn got an idea, it used to work with his sister let's see if it works with Niall 

'got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say'

He start singing the same song he sung for his sister when she was mad. 

He stand up from the bed and walks around Nialls room, Niall stare at him. 

'You are gonna miss when I am gonna, you are gonna miss me by my hair' he touch his hair in that time and winks at Niall 

'You are gonna miss me by walk' he does a weird walk and Niall is giggling with a hand on his mouth 

'You are gonna miss me everywhere,  
Oh you are gonna miss me when I am gone' 

He walks closer to Niall and tap Niall ear before he slides his hand behind Niall ear again and takes a rose on his hand like a magic trick

Niall giggles as he take the rose 

"I just wanna make you smile, is that okay?" zayn said 

Niall roll his eyes but smile anyway 

"Yes zayn" he said 

He open his arms for Niall and they hug for a few minutes. 

"Tell me that I am beautiful" Niall said with his eyes close. 

"You are beautiful" zayn said kissing nialls temple 

"You are an angel" zayn said taking nialls Chin between his fingers 

"So beautiful" he breath out and he kiss Niall like he has never kiss anyone before 

"Let me show you how beautiful I think you are" zayn said kissing Niall close eyelids 

He drop Niall gentle on the bed and start kissing his neck 

"Z-Zayn" Niall moaned with his eyes close 

"Pretty" zayn mumbled against the hot skin on Niall shoulder 

"Turn around angel" zayn said 

Zayn spend the night prepping his back with kisses mumbling a few compliments there and there, then kiss both of his ass cheeks, his thighs, legs, massaging his feet with oil 

Niall was in heaven, he long forgot about the issue with bressie. 

That night was the first night a guy have ever treat him like that, the first time someone made love to him. 

Zayn took his time thrusting slow and nice kissing every part of Niall, his forehead, his cheek, his hair 

When they finish, Niall fall asleep really fast laying flat on his stomach, zayn throws a leg around nialls waist and put the sheets up. He start rubbing nialls back gentle and caring, he moves his hand to tangled his fingers around nialls hair before he plants a kiss on his temple 

"I meant it" zayn whisper looking at Niall. "You are beautiful" zayn kiss the top of nialls hair 

And he can get enough of kissing Niall so he kiss him on the lips even tho Niall is asleep. 

Yeah he likes Niall, he can't fight that. 

He likes this feeling, whatever it is he likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am so sorry about the mistakes but I hope you like it   
> Btw this is not the whole story about Nessie but soon you would find out the whole story ;) it's pretty sad.   
> How cute is zayn :)


	20. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry

Okay I just want to tell you guys thank you for all the kudos and comments but I think I can't continue this story bc lately I have been feeling really weird towards ziall haha I know shocker 

Listen I adore ziall and narry but lately with everything I just feel really awkward towards ziall? I don't even know how to describe it I just feel like I don't ship it anymore and I try to made a new chapter of this but I just couldn't like I felt really weird and besides uni has been bogging me to much and although I thought this will relax me it does the opposite it like it distracts me from study's time haha. 

I still like ziall okay it's just it seems to me like they are not like they used to? I don't know if you get me? 

I used to be a hardcore ziall shipper and a bit of narry but now I am full narry shipper with a tiny ziall, I just feel like zayn has been ignoring Niall this whole time and Niall has been craving for his attention but sweet Harry has been a real gentlemen with him and all of those moments make me realize that Harry has always been there like if you notice ziall and narry hugs they are different 

Ziall hugs usually are always initiate by Niall and zayn is just like okay. 

With narry they both want to hug they both want each other attention. 

Like with zayn, Niall always has to beg for his attention but with Harry they are both goofballs and they both do cute things I am not saying ziall doesn't it's just different 

So I am going to delete this but if you want to know how this ends just let me know 

Btw this was going to be a ziall endgame 

Again I love ziall but I am not feeling it anymore but there always going to be a bit of ziall in my heart 

Sorry about this, I hope nobody gets angry about this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe i am going to post narry one shots I have a few ideas for it haha   
> I hope nobody hates me about this.


	21. "I did change"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey did you miss me? So Nessie drama. More details of Nessie past.

Bressie arrives today and Niall feels so nervous. Are they going to break up? Or are they going to keep this relationship. 

Niall doesn't know about that but He knows he loves bressie with all his heart.

But first he is going to make himself breakfast. He gets up from zayns bed and lightly shake his shoulder. "Zayn?" 

Zayn groan. "No mum, ten minutes more" zayn mumbled 

Niall chuckled. "It's okay sweetie, go back to sleep" Niall said trying not to laugh. 

"Thank you mummy" zayn mumbled. 

Niall puts his clothes on and goes to Harry's room bc he remembers that Harry doesn't like people cooking in his kitchen. 

He opens Harry's door and yeah he is sleeping. 

"Harry?" he shakes Harry's leg.

Harry opens one eye. "Niall?" he says 

"Yeah, it's me. Listen can I cook some breakfast? I mean I am telling you this bc you said that you don't like people cooking in your kitchen and I am really nervous bc bressie arrives today and I have to face him and I don't have any idea how is that going to go and I am talking too fast and you probably didn't understand what I just said. I shut up" Niall stare at his hand on his lap. 

Harry's head hurts, he rubs his temples. "Okay I understand that you want breakfast?" Harry said 

Niall nod. 

"I can make you breakfast. It's already time to get up anyway" Harry said getting up from the bed but he forgets that he is not wearing bottoms. 

"Oh god" Niall immediately covers his eyes. 

"Oh my god, I saw your thingy" Niall yells leaving Harry's room but he ends up walking to the wall. 

"Niall" Harry said getting up from the bed and try to help Niall up. 

"Let me help you" Harry said grabbing nialls arm 

Niall open his eyes to see that Harry is still naked helping him out. 

Harry helps Niall get to his feet. He runs a hand through his curls 

Niall would be lying if he didn't think Harry looks hot right now but no, damn it, Harry is his friend and beside he already has to many things in his head. He shakes his head. 

"Thanks" Niall mumbled looking everywhere but Harry's dick and opens Harry's door and leaves. 

He wide his eyes when he sees zayn standing in the small living room

"What were you doing on Harry's room?" zayn said frowning 

"Was just asking for breakfast" Niall shrug 

Zayn glares at Niall. "You could have ask me, you know" zayn said more calmly. 

"You were sleeping. I tried to wake you up but you told me '10 minutes more mum" Niall chuckled a little. 

"Besides Harry doesn't like when other people cooks in his kitchen so...." Niall shrug. 

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Niall says 

"Can I join you? You know we have to save water. I am all for green and all that stuff" zayn smirk 

Niall laughs. "Whatever Malik, as long as you don't have in mind a quickly on the bathroom" Niall said raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Have you ever had sex in the bathroom?" zayn said smirking. "It's fucking hot, you are losing so much fun there" zayn said 

Niall shakes his head. "I know you will find this hard to believe but I don't wanna have sex with you in the bathroom bc I am going to see bressie in an hour and I will feel even more guilty" Niall said 

Zayn understands. "Can I still wash your bum?" zayn said making his puppy eyes 

Niall laughs. "You are weird but okay" Niall said 

"Yay" zayn explain happily.

"Here you go" Harry said handing Niall a plate full of food 

Niall stare at the plate with heart eyes. "I love you" Niall said taking at bite of the delicious food. He moans and sigh. "Can I marry you?" Niall said cutely at Harry 

Harry blush.

"Seriously this is so good" Niall moan loudly 

Zayn stare at Niall when he is out of his room. 

"Niall, you look like you are having sex with the food" zayn said 

"Shut up" Niall said not breaking the eye contact with his food. "You are just jealous bc I enjoy more this food than I enjoy having sex with you" Niall said smirking at zayn. 

"Take that back" zayn said pointing a finger at Niall. 

Niall shakes his head and giggles covering his mouth 

Zayn start frowning but ends up laughing. "C'mon Niall I am trying to be mad at you, stop giggling" zayn said 

Niall turns red. "I can't stop, I am sorry" Niall giggles more. 

Harry coughs. Okay. 

"Seriously no joke Harry, this is really really good" Niall said trying to stop the giggling 

Zayn sits beside Niall and start eating Harry's delicious food. 

"Why are you single again?" Niall said taking a sip of the orange juice 

Bc you are with bressie, Harry thinks. 

He shrug. "Don't know" he mumbles 

"Well you should" Niall said. "I mean you read books, you are smart, you are hot and you can cook really good" Niall said. "And to tap all of that you have a big cock" Niall said like nothing, like it's normal to say that

Zayn spit the juice he is drinking. "Niall what the fuck?" zayn said. 

"Okay, now that I think about it, I cross the line there. I didn't mean it. Okay I swear I didn't mean to stare at you.. you know" Niall said to Harry. "It was just there and I am not a creep that stare at his friends dick, I swear and I am talking too much again I am sorry" Niall said blushing. 

"Can someone explain what the fuck is going on?" zayn said glaring at Harry who shrugs.

"Niall went to my room to ask for breakfast and when I got up from the bed I forgot I was naked down there and Niall saw my... you know and then he covered his eyes and he was leaving but he ended up walking to the wall and he fell so I help him up and I was still naked" Harry explain 

"I hope you don't think I am a creepy" Niall said blushing 

"Of course not, tink" Harry said winking at Niall bc of the nickname 

Zayn stand up from his chair and place his dish on the oven. He glares at Harry and Niall and leaves to his room without saying a word. 

"That was weird, isn't it?" Niall said confuse. 

"He probably wasn't hungry anymore" Harry said confuse too 

Why would zayn leave like that and glare at him and Niall? 

Yeah weird is the right word. 

.................

Zayn try's not to be bother by what just happened in the kitchen. He doesn't care, why would he care? he is not jealous. Fuck no. He is not 

Damn it, he is angry. 

He roughly put his shoes on, he doesn't look up when his door is open and someone gets in. 

"Zayn?" Niall says carefully 

"What?" zayn said looking up at Niall who looks afraid 

"Can you borrow me a shirt?" Niall said pointing to his shirt that it's dirty with food. Niall giggles. "I am a mess when I am eating" Niall said 

Zayn sigh and goes to his closet and finds a basketball jersey. 

He throw it to Niall. 

"Thanks zaynie" Niall said taking off his shirt and put the jersey on. 

Zayn stare at Niall and he wants to kiss him or hug him, or do something but he leaves his room without saying a single word. 

Niall frowns and thinks about zayn and his sudden change of attitude. Did he said something wrong? 

He puts his shoes anyway and leaves zayn and Harry's dorm.

................

When Niall arrives at his dorm, he checks if darragh is in his room and he is not so he goes to his room. 

When he opens his door, He wasn't exactly expecting bressie siting on his bed. 

Bressie stare at Niall dead in the eye. "Where were you?" bressie said and Niall can tell that he is piss off and that's not good 

"Darragh said you didn't sleep last night here, in fact he said he hasn't seen you around here that much" bressie said. His breath it's rough and heavy. 

Niall is speechless

Fuck darragh and his big mouth. 

"Are you cheating on me niall?" Bressie said angry. "Where were you?" bressie gets up from the bed. 

Oh my god, he thinks. Bressie is going to hit him and when bressie raise a hand at him, he close his eyes waiting for the slap. 

But then bressie it's just touching his hair gently. 

He sighs and then groans bc bressie grip at the hair on the back of his neck 

"Are you fucking with someone, doll?" Bressie breath on his face 

"Are you?" Niall finally find his voice

"What?" bressie loosing the grip on nialls hair. 

"Are you fucking someone?" Niall said. 

"Not let me refresh that question. Are you fucking daphne?" Niall said 

Bressie clear his throat. 

Niall knows bressie like the Palm of his hand. He is fucking daphne, he knows that face way too much. 

"No" bressie said serious but he doesn't look at nialls face 

Point 1. 

"Are you sure you didn't do anything with her in that trip? You didn't hang out with her?" Niall said raising an eyebrow at him. 

Bressie looks up at Niall but his eyes doesn't reach nialls eyes 

Point 2. 

"I didn't hang out with her" bressie said 

Lying. He knows that he did hang out with her. 

Point 3. 

"Darragh said you told Sean that you did hang out with her. In fact he said that you didn't left her side" Niall said. 

Don't you dare sigh, you fucker, Niall thinks

Bressie sigh loudly 

Bingo, we have a winner. 

He is fucking with her. 

"I hang out with her, it's true. But I didn't fuck her" bressie said 

"You are lying" Niall said simply 

"After five years of known each other and date 2 years you think you can lie to me?" Niall question bressie. 

Hypocrite, Niall. You are doing the same.

"What about you?" bressie said. "You didn't do the same then?" bressie said 

Tell him, Niall. Is now or never. 

He shake his head 

Bressie and Niall stare at each other. 

"This is the end then? all we been through and it's over?" bressie said. 

"It should had end long a time ago, bressie. But I was in love with you, I still am. And I am stupid for that" Niall said 

Don't you dare cry, Niall. 

"But I change, doll. I am not that guy from high school" bressie shake his head. 

"Then why did you cheat on me?" Niall whisper. "Why did you ignore me the whole two weeks? why did you hang out with her even tho I asked you not to?" Niall ask. 

"Yes, I slept with someone else. But I least I still was calling you, I didn't ignore you. I call you everyday to see how were you" Niall said. 

"You slept with her and you ignore me" Niall said. 

Bressie clench his fist. "Who?" bressie said more yelling than talking. 

"It's matter now?" Niall said. 

"To me it is. You slept with someone" bressie point a finger at him. 

"You did the same" Niall said. "Beside why should I tell you?" Niall said 

"To broke every bone on his body" bressie said 

"Too bad, bc I am not going to tell you" Niall said 

"Niall" bressie said 

"Leave" Niall open his door 

"Leave and never get back, go and keep fucking that girl, bc apparently I am never enough for you bressie" Niall said 

"Like you said before, 'all you are to me it's a good fuck and average bc I fucking hate seeing your face" Niall said. "Oh and the noises you make are so fucking awful, please Neil, don't open your fucking mouth" Niall said quoting bressie's words. 

Bressie stare at Niall. 

Niall doesn't break. No. No matter how much he loves bressie. 

It is time to erase that phase in his life and the only way to do it, it's erase bressie out of his life. 

"Didn't you hear me? LEAVE" Niall said yelling 

Bressie blinks a few times and soon tears are coming out of his eyes. 

"N-Niall" he sobs. "I change, I did change" bressie said holding his sobs but failing 

"Fine you don't wanna leave? I'll leave" Niall said leaving bressie in his room. He close his door. 

Fuck he needs a drink or food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had time to write this. Okay I hope you like it. Leave comments if you did ;) btw I am going to keep this story bc I finally end my semester in uni and I have like a month of vacation. I know I reveal the endgame in the last announcement but I might change it or I might not. Who knows? You have to keep reading the story haha. Thank you.


	22. "Never hit a woman"

Niall decides that is too earlier to drink so he goes to one of the cafeterias. 

"Hey Martha, can you do me a favor?" Niall ask with big eyes to one of the employees on the cafeteria. 

"Of course, sweetie. What do you want?" Martha said 

"Can you brink me a big lunch like with everything" and wow he is blushing. 

"It's that bad isn't?" Martha frown. 

"What?" 

"I heard that bressie was going to break up with you.... and wow I was like that kid is really stupid for leaving someone like snowflake you know" she wink at him 

Niall finds himself wanting more and more that big food. to forget of course. "Hmm yes we are not longer together" 

"Oh I am so sorry sweetie you know if you want the good ice cream just ask me okay" she massage his shoulder 

"Right now I want just the lunch but thank you Martha" he smile at her 

"Okay" she turns to leave but before...."oh and tell Ben I had a great time last week" she winks at him 

He laughs. Old Ben is making moves, nice.

"So why the big food?" Louis sits beside him on the table. 

Niall just shrugs. Louis nods. "I heard what happened and I am so sorry"

"It's not your fault, Louis. Is my fault for actually believe that I am enough for him and you know what hurts the most?" he pauses. "That I feel like I don't have the right to feel betrayed bc I was doing the same thing"

"That's not an excuse Niall...you both have the fault in this" 

"Then why do I feel like this is just my fault" 

"It's not. Believe me is not...but you are done Niall" Louis place a hand on nialls shoulder. "You have to move on. Close that chapter. You both failed and you should not forgive a betrayed and he shouldn't either"

"I love him" he feels like he wants to cry. 

"I know Niall but think about it, is not healthy" 

"5 years thrown to the garbage" he sigh. He actually has been in love with bressie five years. Three of them were a nightmare and two years were a struggle. In resume the whole relationship has been a nightmare. 

"Maybe you should focus on your career" Louis smile at him. "You love your career and is a good distraction" 

Niall nod. Maybe Louis is right. He already broke up with bressie. And even if they get back together bressie would want to know who he slept with and no way he is going to let bressie land a finger on zayn. 

Wow. Where did that come from? 

"Here you go, sweetie" Martha sets the food on the table. "You want something Louis?" she smile at him 

"Can you bring me nachos?"

"Of course, sweetie" she smile at Louis 

Niall start eating his food. "You want bread?" Niall offers Louis a piece of bread with butter 

Louis nods and grabs the bread. 

Martha brings the nacho's later and Louis and Niall share their food. 

...........

"Zayn" he hears someone yelling his name 

Jesus Christ, do people don't understand that they can't yell on the library or what? 

"Hey" daphne sits beside him. 

"I wanted to say thank you bc I follow your advice and now I have bressie wrap around my finger" 

What the hell is she talking about?

"Can you believe that they break up and now I have bressie all for myself" she start playing with her hair. "And is all thanks to you, zayn"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he raise his voice a little 

"About bressie and I" she roll her eyes. "You told me to go for it and I did. I spent the 2 weeks with him and he was so sweet"

He wanted to yell at her that he didn't fucking care. 

"He show me some pictures too. Can you believe that Niall wasn't that good looking when he was in high school" she laughs. Loud and awful. 

"He was ugly and clingy" she laughs again 

And zayn wanted to punch her on her face but no he doesn't hit woman no matter how much he wanted to. 

"Get out of my face" zayn glares at her 

She looks confuse. "I just wanted to tell you thank you" 

"Well you did that already. Now you can go" 

She nods and leaves 

He frowns and man he is mad at daphne and bressie and himself too. 

But how bressie dare to talk like that about Niall? 

..........

"I am not going to tell you that I told you so" he is with Ben. Is not Saturday but he needed to talk with Ben. "That kid deserves nothing from you Niall, I told you this so many times" Ben hands him a cup of coffee. 

"You change a lot for him and what did he do for you? nothing, He didn't change like he always said. I knew he was lying. That kid thought I born yesterday" 

"And let me tell you something else I never liked his jokes. They were all crap" 

Niall chuckles. 

"How many times did I told you not t give him a chance?" 

"What happened with the 'I am not

Going to tell you I told you so'

Ben shrugs. "You deserve it for been so stubborn" 

"I know but I was in love. I still am" 

"Oh Niall, you still love him?" Ben close his eyes in frustration. 

"Ben I haven't tell you this but I cheated on bressie too" 

"You what?" ben eyes go wide 

"I kinda have a friend with benefits" 

"I see...I hope is Harry" Ben smirk 

"Well no.. Harry is my friend. His name is zayn and he is kinda a douche bag you know"

"Please tell me that you are not in love with him" 

"No god no but I do like him... like a friend" 

"Can you be careful this time?" 

"Wait you are not mad bc I cheat?" 

"Mad? Niall you should have cheat on him long ago" Ben laughs. "That's what he deserves that piece of crap" 

Niall laughs too 

"It was about time that you leave that jerk" 

Ben never liked bressie. He has good reasons a lot of reasons. 

"Btw Martha told me that she had a great time with you last week" he winks at Ben. 

Is that a blush he sees on Ben cheeks? 

..........

"Louis have you see niall? " bressie said out of breath 

"No even if I did I wouldn't tell you" 

Bressie frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Why are you even looking for niall? you have a girlfriend waiting for you in the cafeteria" 

Fuck. "She is not my girlfriend" 

"I think she didn't get the memo bc she has been telling people that she is your girlfriend for the past two hours" 

He groans. 

Bressie make his way to the cafeteria 

"There he is" daphne yells through the whole cafeteria 

He roughly grabs her arm. "And what do you think your doing?" 

"What do you mean, baby?" 

"Why are you telling people that we are together? we are not" 

"But I thought that you and.... you don't have a boyfriend anymore" she frowns 

"I still have a boyfriend. And what's make you think I am going to leave Niall for you?" 

"But you fuck me literally every day we were on that trip. You even told me I was better than niall" she smirk and touch bressie chest. 

Bressie turns around when he hears claps 

"Nice daphne. What else did he tell you?" Niall cross his arms 

"He told me you were a freak in high school. He even show me some pictures" 

Bressie close his eyes. Fuck don't hit a woman. 

Niall has tears on his eyes that he refuse to let them fall. "How could you?" 

"Niall I...." bressie takes a few steps close to Niall 

"You know what? go to hell... and you know something else? the guy I slept with fucked me so good so many times and he was so much better than you ever will be" he glares at him one more time and he lefts 

Everybody in the cafeteria goes 'uhhh' and laughs at bressie. Suits him well

"And why are you smirking about?" Louis whispers to zayn 

"I was the guy that fucked Niall so good" zayn smile so big 

Louis roll his eyes. "You are so immature" 

"Please you are not better than me. We both are immature" 

He has a point. 

........

"Now that you don't have a boyfriend..." daphne smirk at him. "You can be mine"she whispers at him 

Bressie turns around and glares at her. "You are fucking crazy if you think we are together"

"But Niall just left you and he did tell that someone else fuck him better than you" she smirk. "He doesn't deserve you and I do think you are the best I ever had" 

Fuck. Why did he slept with her again? why did he show daphne the picture and told her those stuff? why why why? 

"Okay listen up daphne, we are not together okay? you and I would never ever ever happen again" 

........

Niall keeps running and running and he just want to get to his room 

But he crash with someone. 

"Sorry sorry" the other person says 

Niall touch his forehead. "Is okay.. I wasn't exactly looking" 

"I wasn't either" he chuckled. "I am new here and I was just watching around" he shrugs 

"You are new? well welcome you are going to like the uni" 

"That's what they said" 

This guy is weird. He is pale like him, tall, purple hair, green eyes and a few piercings. Where the hell this guy come from? 

"I am Michael" this guy smile at him. 

Michael? where did he heard that name before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tunn tunn tunn. Guess what? I almost finish a mr and mrs styles AU hahaha. And I did this chapter


	23. "Karma"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: bressie tries to rape Niall.

"I'm Niall" he shake his hand with this Michael guy

"So niall, do you mind show me around?" Michael smile at him 

"Sure. Why not" he nods 

Is better than go to his room to cry until He falls asleep so....

"What do you want see first?"

"Maybe the library?" Michael shrug 

Niall nod and show Michael the way to the library

"Holy shit" Michael gasp when he saw the library. "This is amazing, I love books" 

"Really? me too. Which one is your favorite?"

"The sound of music" Michael smile at him. 

"I am currently reading Romeo and Juliet but I have heard about that one" 

"You are a fan of Shakespeare then?" 

"You could say so" 

"I had a boyfriend that was obsessed with William Shakespeare, I am not a big fan tho" Michael said 

"I have a friend that is obsessed with Romeo and Juliet" Niall smile thinking about Harry. "You said had so he is not your boyfriend anymore?" 

"No we....I did something really bad and he couldn't forgive me I mean I get it, I would had do the same thing" Michael frown. 

Another cheater, Niall thinks 

"Do you mind if I ask what did you do?" Niall says carefully 

"I am sorry Niall but we just met and what I did was....i don't want you to think bad about me. I am good person I swear is just sometimes you do stuff and you regret it later" Michael looks really sad. Niall wants to hug him. 

So he does, he hugs him and Michael looks a little surprise but he returns the hug. 

"So this is the guy you were sleeping with" bressie said cracking his knuckles. 

Bressie push Niall away and stand in front of Michael. 

"Bressie don't you dare make a scene here in the library" Niall tries to grab bressie shoulder. 

Michael looks scared. Holy shit this guy is huge. 

"Seriously you slept with this guy?" bressie laughs at Michael 

"No, I didn't, leave him alone"

"What's your name punk boy?" bressie said 

Michael didn't answer. 

"Didn't you hear me? what's your name?" bressie yells at him 

"Bressie leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you" 

"Puff. He fucked my boyfriend of course he did something" 

"He did not and I am not your boyfriend" 

"Okay kid how do you want this? do you want me to kick you or punch you or both?" He smirk at Michael. 

"Bressie no...." it was too late, bressie punch Michael on the stomach sending him to the ground. 

Everyone in the library start to crowd them but nobody help Michael. 

"Bressie stop" Niall help Michael to stand up. 

Bressie grabs Michael collar, lifting him off the ground. 

"Bressie I didn't slept with him, I swear. Leave Michael alone he is new here" Niall try to break the hold bressie had on michaels collar. 

"So he has a name" bressie said throwing Michael to the ground 

Bressie grabs Niall and throws him over his shoulder. 

"What are you doing? put me down, you monster" Niall yell at him. Bressie walks out of the library with Niall on his shoulder 

"Bressie put me down, please. Leave me alone". 

"Shut up, I am going to teach you a lesson" 

Niall start to freak out. "No bressie. Please somebody help me!!" Niall yell for help. 

They arrive to bressie dorm. 

Bressie throws Niall on his bed. "I told you doll that if you ever cheat on me you were going to pay" bressie takes his shirt off. 

Niall starts to shake. "No bressie, please don't do this, if you love me please please don't do this" Niall cries. 

Bressie takes his pants off. "I am going to show you who can fuck you better" bressie smirk. 

Niall eyes went wide. "No bressie please don't" Niall cries harder this time. Big fat tears coming out of his eyes. 

"Shh shh baby doll I am going to make you feel good okay" bressie kiss his cheek and Niall wants to throw up. 

Bressie takes off nialls shirt. "No bressie I beg you don't do this" Niall begs grabbing bressie wrists. 

"Shut up you slut" bressie yells at him. Slapping him hard on the face. 

"You remember when you used to beg me to fuck you when we were in high school huh? do you?" bressie kiss his neck. 

Niall tries to wiggle out off bressie but is useless. 

"Sean help me, please!!" Niall yells for help 

Bressie tug his hair really hard. "Guess what doll? Sean is in class so is just you and me" bressie smirk 

"No bressie I was wrong you were the best, you don't have to show me anything" Niall tries to stop bressie hands that are currently trying to take nialls pant 

Bressie ignores him and Niall is begging to GOD that this stop. 

"See we are having fun" bressie said kissing nialls nipples. 

"Bressie stop please, don't do this again" Niall begs 

Again? 

That word hits bressie like a train. He stop trying to take nialls pant and stare at him. How can he keep hurting the one he love? He soon realize what was happening. He feels disgusted about his actions. He was going to do it again. 

"I hate myself for all of this. How could I keep hurting you. Why?" he sits far away from Niall covering his face. He is crying now "you hate me don't you?" 

Niall feels nervous and he is shaking but a least bressie stop. "I don't...." he sigh. No he doesn't hate bressie. Nope. 

"I don't hate you bressie" Niall moves closer to him and rub his shoulder. 

"You should" bressie said. 

"You are right after all the things you did to me I should hate you, despite you but I don't bressie. My mum didn't raise me to be a person holding Resentments around. I am not like that. That's why I always forgave you" Niall massage his shoulder. 

"You are too good to this world, doll" bressie grab his cheek massaging the spot where he slap Niall. "I know I am just waiting for the angels to call me again" Niall smirk. 

Bressie sigh. "After five years...." bressie shake his head. 

"Is been that long huh? five years? I was pretty persistent" Niall laugh. 

"I was a jerk, still am" bressie didn't laugh. "I did horrible things to you Niall now that I think about it why did you keep coming back?" bressie frown 

"Bc I loved you" Niall said smiling. "I adored you bressie. I admire you no matter what you did. Yeah I was pretty stupid but love makes you stupid" Niall said 

"People prefer to run away from love bc they don't want to experiment the pain that comes with love but you learn from your mistakes. Love can be the best feeling in the world but it can be your worst enemy" Niall smile kindly at him. Sweet angel. 

"Look at my parents. My father cheat on my mum but I didn't stop loving him bc of that and my mum didn't put me against my father either and she didn't hate him. She didn't hold the resentment, she was strong and my father didn't stop helping us. He is the best, I didn't judge him, no one should judge people" Niall moves from the bed and put his clothes again. 

"Thank you for stoping and you should apologize to Michael. I didn't slept with him but you shouldn't care anymore bressie. Is time that you and I close that chapter and move on focus in our career you know?" His hands are still shaking. Wow that was close. 

Bressie nods a little. If you love something you should let it go. Bressie loves Niall but he hurt him a lot and he is going to keep hurting him and he doesn't want that. If he loves him he should let go. 

"I love you Niall Breslin, I always will" Niall kiss his cheek. He turns to leave but bressie grab his hand. "I love you Niall horan to the moon and back" bressie kiss his hand. 

"To the infinitive and beyond, love. I know" Niall kiss his lip. "Consider this as a closure" Niall said with another kiss. 

"Do you really forgive me?" bressie said. 

"If I don't then who will?" Niall smile at him. "See you around bressie and say sorry to Michael that poor guy is going to have nightmares" 

And Niall leaves. Bressie thinks Niall shouldn't forgive him, he doesn't deserve it. But then again the guy who always forgives him is an angel. He lost him again. 

He sigh. Now who is going to light up his world? the world that was so full of dark before Niall came around. Who? 

.........

He stare at bressie and Sean dorm. Bressie was going to rape him... oh my god and he forgave him for that? Or he is too stupid or too nice, Niall thinks. 

He needs to see if Michael is okay. 

He finds him in the library and Michael is looking around really nervous and everyone is staring at him but nobody talks to him. What the fuck is wrong with people? When Michael notices him, he freaks out and start walking backward. "No, stay away from me" His eyes are red and he is shaking. 

"Hey, hey shhh... is okay" Niall tries to grab his shoulder but Michael is having none of it. "No stay away from me or he is going to punch me again" 

He feels sorry for Michael. First day on uni and the poor guy is already scared. "Michael listen" Niall grab his face, Making him looking directly at his eyes. Psychology says it helps people when they are in panic so...."he is not going to bother you again. Okay? he is not and he is going to apologies for doing this" 

Michael shake his head. "No I don't want him near me ever again". 

"He is really sorry about what he did" Niall lies but possible is true. God knows what bressie is going to do now. 

"He is?" Michael doesn't feel so nervous now. "Yes he is, now I am going to show you the cafeterias. You must be hungry or thirsty, c'mon" Niall doesn't wait for an answer and drags Michael to the cafeterias. 

Niall drags Michael to his favorite cafeteria bc let's be honest the food here is so much better than the others. "Please feel free to choose whatever you like my treat" Niall winks at him. 

"You don't have to do that" he blush and stare at the ground. 

"Hey, my ex boyfriend just punch you on your stomach is the least I can do" Niall gives him his charming smile. 

Michael nods and bite his lip. Maybe he doesn't feel so bad to be in this uni after all 

Michael choose a desert and Niall a bag of crisp 

They find a table and they talk. Get to know each other. Niall feels like he is making a good friend but something tells him that he should be careful 

"Hey tink" Louis winks at him and sits beside him then he looks at the boy in front of Niall. His eyes go wide and something inside of Louis burns up. "What the fuck are you doing here" Louis yells at Michael. The people close to them stare. 

Louis is ready to jump on Michael. 

Man why everyone wants to punch the poor kid?, Niall thinks. "Hey Louis take it easy" Niall holds Louis arm 

"Don't fucking tell me to take it easy when I have this piece of shit in front of me" 

"You two know each other" Niall frowns. What small world. 

"Unfortunately yes" Louis glare at Michael. "Please tell me that you are not here to get Harry back" 

"Harry?" Niall frowns. "yes this loser used to go out with Harry but one day he decided to left without saying anything and broke poor Harry's heart. How could you? he loved you so much. How can you be so cruel?" Louis shake his head. "Shame on you, you piece of shit" 

"Wait a second. You dated harry?" Niall ask. 

Michael nods and he feels extremely embarrassed

"How could you do that to Harry? He loved you" Louis was ready to slap Michael 

"Hey enough punching for today okay" Niall grabs Louis from behind.

"Stay away from Harry okay" Louis point a finger at Michael 

Louis unwrap Niall arms on his torso and left the cafeteria 

No way he is going to let Michael near Harry again. 

 

"Care to explain" Niall raise an eyebrow at him. What a day. 

"It's a long story" Michael shake his head. Nobody is going to understand the reasons. Nobody is going to believe him over Harry. After all, he is just a slut. 

"I have time" Niall gives him a small smile. 

"I can't Niall. You will hate me" 

"I will not. Michael, I know we only know each other for 2 hours maybe but I can see that you are really sorry" 

"I am. It's just.... I can't. I'll see you later, I have to find my dorm"

And with that Michael left the cafeteria 

Niall sigh. He needs a good cuddle. he receives a text. 

Zaynie: do you wanna watch a movie? x. 

He chuckles. 

Angel: sure. Tonight? 

Zaynie: tonight x. 

\--------  
"Do you think Romeo was an idiot bc he took his life for Juliet?" Harry ask out of the blue. 

Liam gets comfortable on his and Louis bed trying to answer that question without sounding like a total cliche. "They were in love" is all Liam said. 

"Idiots in love, maybe" 

Liam shrug his shoulder. "Maybe but think about it, neither of them wanted to live in a world where neither of them exist" 

"Interesting point of view, mister payne" Harry smirk. 

"What do you think" Liam ask carefully. 

"I think...." he shake his head and he can't find the words to say 'I think both of them were idiots, nothing more nothing less' but he is afraid bc he knows that deep inside he wants to say 'I would have do the same'. He is so weak. Love is never in his side but he has the fault in that. He was like zayn, even worse than him so maybe this is karma. Who knows? 

He remembers then when he met a beautiful girl, her name was Sarah. She was stunning. Long brown hair, big brown eyes and the most beautiful smile ever. She was kind, sweet, very polite, an A/B student. The girl you want to bring home to your parents. 

Sarah was so in love with Harry. So in love that she gave Harry her virginity only to find later that it was all a game.  
He feels shame and regret that he took the innocence of that beautiful girl bc of a bet. Harry was a player. The whole high school knew this. Harry, zayn and liam( in that time when Louis wasn't around yet) were the players. They would play with your heart and then throw it to the garbage but girls and boys still wanted to sleep with them.  
Of course then Louis came and Liam fall pathetically for him. Leaving his player days. 

Harry made a bet with dan, one of his best friend. The bet was to make the nerdy girl fall in love with him and fuck her later. Of course he won the bet but he lost the respect for women.  
Then he met Michael in a club. Michael was dancing alone, having fun on his own. Breaking some serious dance moves. Harry thought he was the cutest thing and he wanted to pound on that cute thing and he did but he wanted more. He ask for Michael number and of course he agreed. Soon they were living together, Harry drop his player days for Michael. They used to fight a lot over little things, they didn't talk to each other, they didn't made love anymore. They were just two strangers living in the same house. 

But damn it, Harry love with every piece of him Michael so when he found their apartment empty without anything inside just a single letter, he knew it was his end. Michael took everything. The bed, the oven, the couches, the clothes, everything. Leaving Harry without nothing. 

Harry couldn't take it. He almost kill himself two or three times if it wasn't for Louis he wouldn't even been there.  
He was so broken, so delicate that if you touched him he would just crack inside. It was painful side to see. 

Zayn wanted to kill Michael even sweet puppy Liam wanted to struggle Michael but that fucker was no where to find. 

Harry made so many people suffer for him but he suffer to. A lot 

Did he deserve all of that? he doesn't know. 

"They were idiots" he said after a few minutes. 

Liam gives him a small nod. 

\--------  
Niall gets out of zayns bathroom wearing briefs and a big sweater. He make his way to zayns bedroom to find a shirtless zayn setting the DVD. He giggles. "What are we watching?"

Zayn takes a glance at Niall only to stare at him instead. "Don't do this to me now, I wanted to watch a movie with you" he whines. 

"And who says we are not?" Niall smirk at him 

"You distract me with your outfit" zayn pouts. 

"It's your problem not mine. I am going to watch the movie". 

Niall make his way to the bed and makes himself comfortable. He loves zayns bed. It's so comfy, and the pillows, god the pillows are amazing. And it has zayns scent. So is perfect. 

Zayn sets the DVD and grab the control remote and make his way to his bed. He lift the blanket and make his way inside. He grabs Niall and settles him on his chest. 

"What are we watching?" Niall throws a leg over zayns waist. Cuddling close to the darker boy. 

Zayn drops a kiss to nialls hair. "Ps: I love you" 

Niall lift his head and stare at zayn beautiful eyes. "It's my favorite movie, I haven't seen that movie since forever" Niall kiss zayns cheek. 

"Well now you are seeing it" zayn grabs gently nialls cheek and kiss him moving Niall on top of him. They kiss for a while until someone cough* niall* cough start to move his hips. "Later" zayn mumbles and kiss nialls forehead. 

Niall smirk at him. Okay. 

Zayn starts the movie and Niall is already crying. "She doesn't know he is going to die" Niall cries. 

"I know baby but it has his happy ending" zayn buried his nose on nialls hair. 

Niall nods. "Zaynie? can you do popcorn?"

Zayn chuckles. "Sure" he stops the movie and make his way to the kitchen with Niall following him 

When zayn is putting the bag of popcorn in the microwave, Niall sits on the counter swinging his leg happily, zayn chuckles and place his hand on nialls thigh smirking at him. "Later, Malik" Niall said kissing zayns nose. 

Zayn giggles and blush. 

"You are blushing" 

"I am not" zayn take a step back

"Yes you are, you look cute" Niall smiles. 

"I am not cute" zayn pout 

"Sorry I meant to say that you look hot blushing" Niall winks at him. 

Zayn grabs Niall and throws him over his shoulder walking to the couch. They fall on the couch. "I am not cute, angel but you are" zayn whispers to Niall licking his ear. 

"Zaynie" Niall whines. "The popcorn" the microwave beeps telling them that the popcorn is ready. 

Zayn groans and he lifts Niall bride- style and walks to his bedroom again with the bag of popcorn on nialls lap 

The movie ends two hours later and they are ready to fall asleep, neither of them wanted to get intimate. 

Nialls head is on zayns tone chest and zayns finger are playing with nialls hair dropping a kiss every time he wants. 

"Zayn?" Niall whispers 

"Yeah?" 

"What happen with Harry and Michael?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I start uni again and I have a lot of homeworks but guess what? I am getting close to my dream to become a doctor so hell yeah right? Haha. Other thing I am engaged. Yay. I am getting marry next year and all of you are invited. I am not joking. Okay enough about me how are you? Did you like the chapter? Narry or ziall? Haha


	24. "You fall in love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziall happens

Zayn stare at nialls ocean eyes. 'Should I tell him?' 

"I think you are asking the wrong person, baby" 

Niall tries, he really tries to not get too happy about zayn calling him baby and how sweet he sounds. 

"Do you think if I ask Harry, he would tell me?" 

"I don't think so, Harry doesn't like to talk about it and I mean I get it. Poor guy cry for two months and not to mention that he almost kill himself a couple of times" zayn eyes widen bc he just told too much information. 

"I shouldn't have said that" he close his eyes and groans. "Just forget I said that okay?" 

Niall is too shock to form a sentence. Harry tried to kill himself bc of Michael. What kind of thing Michael did to make Harry do such a thing? 

"How should I forget? Now I am very worry about Harry" 

"Don't worry about Harry, baby" zayn wrap his arms around Niall and brought Niall closer to him so nialls head is on zayns chest. "You shouldn't worry. He pass that phase. He got over it. Thank god. I love Harry but he doesn't like to talk about it, brings out the memory's for him I guess"

Niall kiss the 'lip tattoo'. "Michael. He is.... he is here, zayn" 

Zayn pulls Niall away from his chest a little so he is looking at his eyes. "What do you mean?" 

"I met him in the corridors. I didn't know who he was so I gave him a little tour. But when I show him the library, bressie was there and he thought that he was the one I cheat with and he punch him and I try to stop him so he drag me to his dorm and he....." should I tell him what happen?

"We talk and then I found Michael in the library shaking and I felt bad bc it was my fault so I invited him something and Louis was there so he yell at him about Harry and all that stuff" 

"Stay away from him" 

"Huh?" Niall was a little surprise. 

"Michael, don't go near him. He is liar and if I see him I am going to fucking punch him too" 

"You are not going to punch him" Niall says firmly. 

"Excuse me? he hurt my friend. He deserves more than a punch" 

"Yeah but violence don't result anything zaynie" Niall caress zayns cheek. "Beside bressie punch him really hard". 

Zayn kiss nialls temple. "He deserves another one" 

"Promise me that if you see him you are not going to punch him" Niall makes a puppy face and really? Why does he look so cute?. He is trying to kill zayn with those eyes and those lips. Arghhh 

"Niall" 

"Zayn, please. I don't want you to punch him, please. He feels bad already and that happen long time ago"

"I hate him..." 

"I know but please for me" 

Can he say no to those eyes? 

"Okay, I won't punch him if I see him. Happy now?" zayn roll his eyes. 

"Yes very, thank you zaynie" Niall kiss neck. 

"Yeah yeah where is my reward?" zayn smirk at him 

"What do you want?" Niall roll his eyes.

"A kiss?" zayn blushes. 

Niall is laughing. Loud and beautiful. Really? a kiss. How sweet. 

"Just one okay" zayn shake his head at that. "I want twenty kisses". 

"That's a lot of kisses" Niall smirk at him. 

"You better get started then" 

...................

"We need a plan" Liam raise an eyebrow at Louis. 

"I don't know if you notice, love but I have a lot of homework so can you be quick" 

"Okay Liam Payne. Michael is back" 

"I don't understand?" 

"Michael is here in the university. He is studying here now" 

"No way" 

"Yes way. And guess what? we finally going to have out revenge" 

"Revenge?" 

"Yes you don't think I am going to let unnoticed what he did. He is going to pay" 

"Louis" Liam sigh. "I don't think that a.." 

"No shut up, you don't understand. He needs to suffer. You don't know bc you didn't see your best friend trying to took his life. Can you imagine what would had happen if I didn't stop him" Louis is crying now. 

"I wouldn't survive without Harry. You, zayn and Harry are my whole life. I love you guys with all my heart" Liam goes to wrap his arms around his boyfriend bc Louis barely cries and when he does you better prepare. 

"What's your plan?" 

..................

"Malik open your door" 

Poor door, Louis is banging it really loud. 

"What Louis what" a very tired zayn, opens the door a little. "What do you have against people's sleep?" 

"Hi liam" he waves at Liam rubbing his eyes. 

"Michael is back"

"I know" 

"I am planning a revenge against him" 

Zayn likes that. Wait didn't he make a promise two hours ago? 

"Does that revenge involves punches?" 

"No" 

"Then I am save, I am in" 

"YES" 

"Can you stop yelling" 

"Wait you have someone in there, sleeping with you?" 

"Yes" 

"Is he hot or is a she?" Louis smirk at zayn but Liam roll his eyes. 

"Is a he and yes he is very hot but he is more beautiful" 

Louis stare at zayn like he has two heads. He has never ever ever hear zayn calling someone beautiful. 

"Oh my god" Louis yell 

"Okay if you are going to keep yelling. We are going to move this conversation to the living room" 

Zayn close his door. 

They sit on the couch. 

"Where is harry" Liam finally speaks 

"His mother is having her birthday tomorrow so he left earlier" 

"Good so he is not going to listen this" 

"Okay so what is your plan?" 

"Have you ever heard of that phrase that saids. Eye by eye. Tooth by tooth?" 

"No" 

"We need to find someone to break michaels heart" 

"That's your plan?" 

"Well do you have a better plan?" 

"No I don't but that plan just sucks" 

"Okay listen. We are going to make niall.." 

"No" 

"What?" 

"I know what you are going to say Louis. Leave Niall out of this" 

"And why is that zayn? getting a little jealous?" 

"Shut up" 

"No and why do you care? don't you have a bird waiting for you in your bedroom. beside Niall is single and with no bressie by his side. He can do it. Beside Michael was giving Niall heart eyes so..." 

"He was?" he doesn't know why but he doesn't like this. 

"Yes. Maybe Niall could crash him you know" 

"Louis, babe. I don't think Niall would like to do that" 

"Shh shh babe. Leave the masters do the job okay" 

"I am with Liam. Beside I am not going to allow that so don't even think about it" 

"Allow? I am not asking for your permission Malik" Louis smirk at him. 

"I don't care okay. He is mine" 

"Did you just.." 

"Fuck. I like him okay, I like him a lot. Like I wanna kiss him every minute and I wanna hug him and tell him that he is beautiful and pretty bc he is. He is an angel. I am....." He sighs. "I am in love with him"

"I wanna make him happy. I wanna make him smile" 

Liam is close to tears. He had never hear zayn talking like that. In a soft voice and tender eyes. Louis has his mouth wide open. 

"But but but you still sleeping around with other people" 

"I am not" zayn says defensively 

"What about that guy that you have in there. Huh?". 

"Louis" 

"What" 

"It's Niall" 

"Bullshit" 

Louis goes to zayns bedroom. 

He gasps. It's true. The motherfucker is in love. 

He cant control himself. He goes to zayns bed. 

"Niall?" he shake nialls shoulder 

"Let me sleep" 

"Niall" he shakes harder this time 

"What?" Niall open his eyes. "Louis what do you want?" 

"Thank you" Louis hugs him really tight. 

"Louis for the love of god leave him alone" zayn tries to rip Louis off Niall. 

"Thank you thank you" Louis says as zayn close his bedroom 

"Liam control your boyfriend" 

"I am sorry mate but I cant" Liam shake his head. 

"Zayn Malik the day I have been waiting since the day I met you to see you all whip and in love is finally here" 

"I shouldn't have tell you anything" zayn shake his head 

"Louis, sweetheart. It's late. let's go to our dorm okay" Liam 

"No, I want hear about zaynie been in love and shit" 

Liam grabs Louis bridal-style. "Sorry mate, night" 

"Yeah night" he close the door. 

He sigh. 

He tries not to make a sound when he goes to his bed. He doesn't want disturb Niall. 

"So what's the plan?" 

Zayn froze. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. 

"Zayn?" 

"How much did you heard?" 

"Everything" 

Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I really really need your help. Narry or ziall? Depending on this, I am going to decide what would happen in the next chapter. Btw today is my birthday. 20. Let me cry. I am old. Getting old. *leaves crying*


	25. "I would do anything for you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my favorite chapter

The first thing it came to zayns mind is 'deny, deny, deny'. Niall is looking at him with a puzzle look.

"You should see your face" Niall is laughing. 

The blonde boy kiss his cheek. "Seriously stop being so serious" 

"What I said back there wasn't true you know" zayn immediately says 

"I know, zayn. Now stop worrying so much and cuddle me now" Niall laughs a little and tries to cuddle zayn 

"How do you know?" 

"Bc you don't fall in love" Niall shrugs like is the right answer. "Listen zee, I know that you said all those stuff to annoy Louis and I know that you aren't in love okay? I just know. So stop worrying so much and hug me" 

'Should I tell him that I fell in love with him? That I like him?' zayn thinks. 

"H-How do you know is not true?" 

"Zayn I lived these with bressie okay? Tomorrow you would meet a beautiful girl or a boy and all of those feeling would fall to the ground" blue eyes stare at hazel eyes. "So don't worry. You aren't in love" Niall kiss his cheek again. 

'Maybe Niall is right? I mean c'mon if I find someone attractive tomorrow I would flirt and that's not being in love with someone right?' Zayn thinks

But why does he feel that his feeling are genuine? 

.................

The first thing Niall wants to do is hug Harry tight when he see him and that's exactly what he does when Harry came back from his home and of course Harry returns the hug just as tight. Niall wants to talk about Michael so bad but he doesn't know if Harry would get mad or sad so he decides to invite Harry to the cafeteria for some sweets and coffee and he tries so bad to talk about it but he gets distracted. 

There is a girl with a bouquet of red roses and they are so beautiful. He loves all kind of flowers but roses holds a special place on his heart. He never got roses tho well except if you count the disaster when bressie got to the hospital bc he didn't know he was allergic to roses. It was sweet the gesture tho. Bressie had place the roses on his bed but bressie was scratching his face, arms and then he turn red and that was it. And he never got roses before bressie because no one wanted to give roses to the ugly kid in high school.   
And probably now he is never going to get them 'should I send them to myself then? nobody would know beca-....' 

"Niall are you okay?" Harry has been eyeing Niall since they sat down to eat he had been pouting and nodding his head to God knows who. 

"I want roses" Niall whines to Harry. 

"N-Niall what?" well that was strange 

"I want roses" Niall says again. "But not red roses you know?" he pauses for a minute thinking about a good kind of rose he would want. "Purple. I want purple roses but those are so hard to find" he pouts again. 

It should be illegal for someone to look that cute while pouting. 

Niall keeps talking but Harry isn't listening. Nope. He is staring at nialls lip. They look so soft and pink. 

".......But you know that you would find them if you really love your partner right?" 

'Oh oh, I zoom out. Say yes, say yes' Harry thinks 

The brunette only nods. 

"Who am I kidding I would never get purple roses" the blonde pouts again. 

He needs to find purple roses, damn it!

 

And Niall was right. Purple roses are really hard to find. He went to 10 roses store and there is no purple ones. What a crime.   
When he went to the second store, the owner told him that he could find purple roses in the city. There is no way he could go to the city for purple roses. So he kept looking but when he got to the 10 store. He gave up. But then he remember someone who knows everything about flowers. 

 

"Harry, nice to see you again" Ben shake his hand. 

"I am sorry for came unannounced" Harry smiles at Ben. 

"Please don't worry about it but please come in before you get the cold out there" Ben pushes gentle Harry inside. But before he gets inside the house. He closes the gate. London is not safe anymore. 

"Oh honey who is...." Martha's eyes go wide when she sees Harry. 

Harry is smirking. Old Ben making moves. Nice. 

"H-Harry dear.." She blushes

"It's okay Ms. Edward" he kisses her hand. 

"Oh dear" she blushes more 

"It's always nice to see you" he winks at her 

"Martha is making soup. Do you want some?" Ben grins at Harry. 

"I don't want to be a bother" he shakes his head 

"Please is not a bother. Let me give you some in a bowl" Martha smiles at him

"So Harry what brings you here" Ben closes his jacket 

"Well this is kinda of embarrassing but I was kinda of wondering if you could tell me where could I find purple roses" now Harry is the one blushing. 

Ben smirks. "He wants purple roses right?. Always picky that kid" Ben smiles so big. 

Harry shyly nods 

"Listen purple roses are really hard to find but I know this guy who plans those kind of roses on his yard" Ben nods. "But he is really far from here" 

Harry frowns. "How far?" 

"Come here" Ben pulls Harry up from his chair and brings him to one of the windows. "Do you see that mountain over there?" Ben points to the mountain. 

Harry nods. "There is a small way to get to his house there" Ben smiles at him a little. "It's only an hour from here but is very risky going there because you know the jungle" Ben roll his eyes a little but he smiles again. "But the city is only three hours from here and you could easily find purple roses there" 

Harry swallows. 'That's very complicated' Harry thinks. 

He could go to the city but damn it is three hours from here and the mountain is dangerous. But then he remembers what Niall said about doing anything to get your partner what he wants. 

"Can you show me the way?" Harry points to the mountain. 

..................

After they drink the soup. Ben prepares to go the mountain but after they left Martha gave him little talk

"You like him. Don't you?" Martha smiles at him 

"Yeah I do like him maybe even more than that" 

"He is been thought a lot you know?Not only bressie but everything in his life has been a disaster. He is like a son to Ben and even to me and I don't want to see him sad. I want for once to see him happy" martha looks like she wants to cry. 

Harry grabs her hand. 

"You need to talk to him about zayn. I love that kid but he needs to stay away from him. What if he falls in love with zayn? zayn is just like bressie for what I heard about that kid. I know is your friend and I know that Niall says that zayn is only a good shag excuse my language. His words not mine" she laughs a little 

"But inside that little guy he has a weak heart. He needs someone to be only with him and him alone" she smiles at him and touches his cheek. "Maybe someone like you" 

 

If only Niall wouldn't see him as a friend. 

...............

One hour later they arrive to a big house with a big yard and Harry sees purple roses in there 

"Look purple roses" Harry rushes to the yard. 

"Wow slow down cow boy. We need to talk to Walter first. He is very strict with his flowers" Ben grabs him by the shoulder 

"Sorry" Harry mumbles to Ben. 

They knock on Walters door 

A very tall guy opens the door and he smiles when he sees Ben. "Well, well, well what do we have here huh?" Walter smirks at them. 

"Walter" Ben smiles and the hug like really tight. And they slap each other's back. That must hurt. 

"Walter, this is Harry a friend of Niall" Ben pats Harry's shoulder 

"Oh well a friend of Niall is a friend of mine but please come in. It's freezing outside" Walter smile at them. 

The house is very warm and big. Who would have thought this house was hidden on the mountain. 

"So of what do I have the honor to have you guys here" Walter says sitting on couch. 

Ben and Harry sits on the small couch. 

"Harry need purple roses" Ben eyes Walter 

"No" Walter shake his head 

"C'mon Walter what is just a couple of roses?" Ben begs 

"Those are my babies, Ben and you know I am very protective of my yard" Walter shake his head in disapproval. 

"We walk for an hour" Ben keeps begging 

"And about that how come you came here for a couple of roses but you didn't came for Christmas last year huh?" Walter says 

"I told you this already I had an accident on Christmas. I broke my leg for crying out loud" Ben says back. 

"Excuses, excuses" Walter shake his head 

"Listen Walter, I am sorry we came here just for a couple of roses but to me is not just a couple of roses" Harry speaks up. 

Walter listens. 

"Those roses means the world for someone and you might know that is very hard to give someone the world but he is asking for just roses. Those little roses would bring him happiness and if I have to beg you for roses for just giving him a little happiness then so be it" 

Walter is shock. 

"Let me get you the scissors to cut the roses" Walter moves to the kitchen slowly 

Harry smiles at Ben. 

"You are unbelievable" Ben hugs Harry. 

Walter cuts 10 roses and wraps them nicely in a special paper. 

"Tell that someone that he is very lucky to have someone like you" Walter hugs him. 

"Thank you Walter. See you soon" Harry waves good bye at him 

Ben stays a little. "Love huh?" Walter smiles at him 

"He is a nice kid" Ben nods. 

"I never really understood what Niall sees in purple roses but..." Walter stare at his yard. "Can't blame him. They are beautiful" 

"How do you know they are for niall?" Ben frowns. 

"That kid is friend with Niall and Niall is the only one in the planet that prefers purple roses over red ones" Walter smirks. "I don't have 54 for nothing, ben" 

"He left bressie about a week ago" Ben says 

"About time" Walter claps his hand. "I hated that kid" 

"Me too" Ben nods. "I'll be back tomorrow to talk and stuff" 

"Yeah you go and do that" Walter hugs Ben 

.................

Don't ask how Harry got to nialls bedroom without getting caught. 

He places the roses on nialls bed and yeah they are beautiful but not as beautiful as the soon owner. 

He closes nialls bedroom door and goes to his dorm knowing that he has the satisfaction that Niall would be happy about the roses. 

..................

Niall is tired. He got a really really long day in his classes. The only thing he wants is to sleep. Disconnect from this horrible world. The worst of his day is that he has most of his classes with bressie and Even tho he got over it. Still hurts seeing bressie far away from him but what can you do? nothing. 

Niall opens his bedroom door and he stays on then doorframe. Eyeing the purple freaking roses on his bed. 

He throws his bag and falls to his knee close to the roses on his bed. 

They are gorgeous. Magnificent. But why? who? 

He is crying now because wow someone got him purple roses. But who? 

He smells them and giggles a little through his tears. 

"Harry" he whispers. 

He kisses the roses and places them on his bed. "Be right back" he whispers to them. 

And no he is not crazy for talking to roses. Nope. 

He looks silly ruining through the halls looking for Harry's dorm but he doesn't give a flying fuck. 

He knocks on Harry's dorm and not so gentle he might add 

Harry opens the door and he looks like he just woke up and Niall..... Niall just grabs his face and smashes his soft lips against his. 

And wow he should kiss him back. He wrap his arms around the blonde waist and kiss him back with all his heart. Niall moves his hand from Harry's face to his hair and run his fingers there. Harry tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss and push his tongue on nialls bottom lip and Niall grands him access. Harry massage his tongue against nialls warm one. He test his luck and places his hand on nialls ass giving them a good squeeze and he is save when the blonde doesn't pull away but groans. 

They don't hear a door open tho. 

And Niall opens his eyes and he sees a shirtless zayn out of his room staring at them with an open glare 

Niall pulls away from harry and he still looks at zayn but then Harry whines and tries to keep the kissing. He likes the kissing. Keep the kisses please. 

But then Niall points to Harry behind him 

And Harry frowns but then turns around to see a very angry zayn and he thinks darker haired lad is going to punch him because he is clenching and unclenching his fist but just when zayn takes a step closer to Harry and blonde girl steps out of zayns room 

Naked. Well if you can say the underwear she is wearing is not naked. 

The girl stares at the three of them and zayn wants to punch himself because fuck. 

Harry is not sad or guilty anymore. He smirks in fact. 

Oh zayn you just lost Niall forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, doubts, suggesting? So narry.... I have a thing for purple roses


	26. "Do you believe in magic?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was fun

They stay silent for a couple of minutes just staring at each other. 

"H-Harry? I'll see you tomorrow okay" Niall rushes to go

"Niall wait" zayn passes Harry and he kinda push him a little 

"Let him go zayn" Harry grabs zayns arm 

Zayn looks up at Harry and wow since when is Harry so tall? 

Zayn glares at him and leaves the room 

Harry and the girl stare at each other after zayn leaves. She smiles at him a little. 

 

"Niall wait" zayn grabs nialls arm and turns him around 

Niall stares at zayns eyes. What a joke, he actually thought zayn liked him. What a fucking joke. 

"She..." zayn was cut by nialls hand on his shoulder. 

"You don't have to say anything" Niall gives him a sad smile. 

He wants to sleep. 

"Night zayn" Niall wants to leave why zayn isn't letting go of his arm 

"You and harry were kissing. Why?" zayn frowns. 

Niall shrugs. "He gave me roses" 

"So you kiss everyone who gives you roses" 

"Yes zayn that's exactly what I do" Niall is too tired to fight that comment. He just wants to sleep. 

"Can you now let me go" Niall whispers. 

"No. We need to talk" zayn keeps his hold on Niall. 

"No we don't. Seriously zayn I need to sleep. Can we talk tomorrow?" 

"O-Okay" 

Niall gives him a nod to his arm and zayn releases him 

 

"Who got you roses?" darragh asks when he sees the blonde in the living room 

"Harry, don't ask more question. Talk tomorrow" 

Niall throws himself on the bed but he still tries not to mess his roses.

The last thing he sees before he falls asleep is purple roses. 

 

"Now that I think about it you own me 20 bucks" Louis says 

Liam and Louis are laying on the floor with candles around them. Liam thought about a romantic gesture and made dinner for Louis and then he made love to his baby on the floor with candles. Yes he is the best boyfriend. 

Liam frowns a little but he keeps playing with Louis fingers. "What are you talking about?" 

"Remember when I told you that if bressie cheated on Niall on that trip you would give me 20 bucks and since I was right" he shrugs. "You own me money" 

Liam roll his eyes. "I think that dinner and that blowing orgasm pay those 20 bucks" Liam kiss Louis shoulder. 

"I wouldn't call it blowing but..." Louis giggles when Liam tickles his side at that. 

"I still want my revenge" Louis sighs 

"Louis, babe let it go. C'mon let's sleep" 

Louis nods. There is no way he is going to let this opportunity slides. He is going to have his revenge. Yes or yes. 

...............

Niall stares at himself in the mirror the next morning when he is done changing his outfit for today. 

'Another day, another headache' Niall thinks 

He needs to focus on his priority. He is not that kid anymore. The one who suffers for love. He needs to stop fooling around. 

Darragh is waiting for him in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. He smiles at him when he grabs the coffee 

"You look like shit" darragh smiles at him 

"Thank god is Saturday. I had a really shitty day yesterday" Niall groans and rest his forehead on the counter. 

"But Harry gave you roses. Aren't you happy?" 

"I kissed him" He whines. 

"You what?" darragh yells at him 

"I don't know I think it was the hit of the moment. I need a break from all the boys on earth. Seriously why do I screw up everything?" he wants to cry in frustration. 

Darragh plays a little with his blonde locks. "Oh babes don't cry" 

"It's hard you know?" he looks at darragh 

"Love is a shitty thing. I don't know why I even bother. I am probably going to end up alone with 27 cats" 

"Maybe you should take a rest from love" darragh shrugs. 

"Probably. I am going out" Niall whips his tears and gets up from the chair. 

"Where?" darragh frowns. 

"I need to clear my mind" Niall shake his head. 

He leaves his phone and just grabs his sweater. 

When he opens his door, zayn is standing there with two cups of coffee. 

"I already had coffee" Niall close the door and passes zayn without another word. 

"Niall wait, we need to talk" zayn leaves the cups of coffee by nialls door and touch nialls arm. 

"About what?" Niall doesn't want to look at zayns eyes. 

"About last night" zayn has a bad feeling a very bad feeling. 

"I don't think we have to talk about last night" Niall frowns 

"That girl... the one..." zayn looks at his shoes. Why is he so nervous? 

"The one on her underwear in your room?" Niall frowns 

"Yeah her... she was just.." zayn plays with his fingers 

"You feel the urge to explain me why you were with her?" 

"Yeah...i don't know why" zayn whispers 

"You don't have to. We are not together. We are not even close to that" Niall shrugs. Keep indifferent to the situation Niall, don't crack. Don't be a fool. 

"But I did tell Louis that I felt something for you, that I was falling in love and the next day I went and slept with another person" zayn speaks out loud this time 

Niall understands. "Zayn why did I tell you after you told me you thought you were in love with me?" 

zayn sighs. "You told me I was going to find another beautiful girl or boy and..." 

"and that's exactly what you did. You thought she was pretty, you fucked her and that's it. There is nothing to explain" Niall tries to leave but zayn grabs him again. 

"I need to....." zayn keeps trying. 

"Zayn" he sighs. "I think we should stop" he gentle grabs zayns hand away from his arm 

"W-What are you saying?". Fuck he was right about his bad feeling. 

"This, whatever we have, needs to stop. I think I need a break from everything" Niall shakes his head. "It's not healthy for me anymore". 

"But...." zayn feels something stuck on his throat 

"I am starting to feel something for you" he shake his head and laughs a little. "And I know how is that going to end" 

"Wait no niall..." Niall feels something? 

"I just... I am not enough..." 

"Hey you are, you are not just enough. You are more" zayn speaks firmly this time and grabs nialls face on his hands 

Niall smiles a little at him. "I wish that was true but is not" niall moves his face."But thanks for the lie" 

"I fell in love with you" zayn says this time and he knows he is not lying. He is saying the true. 

"Good bye zayn" 

"Wait I am saying that I love you and you are just saying 'good bye zayn' didn't you hear what I just said?" Zayn grabs nialls arm again. 

Niall stare at zayns eyes looking for something. Thinking about it. The consequences of this. And all it came to his mind was bressie. 

"I did hear you. Just like I did Thursday" Niall moves zayns hand again. 

"Let me get the picture for you zayn. Thursday you told me you thought you were in love with me and the next day you found someone beautiful but I wasn't in your mind then and you slept with that someone and please do not tell you were thinking about me when you were fucking her because that's just gross as fuck" 

"I wasn't thinking..." zayn tries to defend himself but what is to defend? that he saw that beautiful girl in the cafeteria and he flirt with her and then he fuck her but he is in love with niall? 

"I am not enough. I am not your only one probably I am not going to be anyone's only because I am not enough" Niall eyes go big. And he doesn't know if is that good 

He leaves but before zayn grabs his hand but Niall pushes him roughly against the wall. "What zayn? what else do you want me to say? That I am worth shit?, that you could find someone better and you did. That I am still that ugly kid from high school that everyone cheat on? that's who I am. Why would you fall in love with someone like me?" Niall tries to keep his calm. 

"Why do you want to lie? just leave me the fuck alone and keep fucking all those birds. You aren't even going to miss me" Niall leaves and this time zayn doesn't stop him. 

Zayn stares at Niall figures leaves the halls and for the first time in his life he wants to cry. 

................

"My baby. What's wrong?" Ben hugs Niall tight to his chest. The blonde boy is crying and Ben can't do anything about it. 

"Didn't you like the roses?" Ben frowns. 

He had almost a year without seeing the blonde boy crying. He saw the boy crying too many times on the past and now. 

"Was bressie the reason..." 

Niall shakes his head. 

"Come in. Let's get you inside. Do you want a cup of chocolate with marshmallows?" 

Niall nods a little 

 

"I haven't seen you like this since your prom night. What happen?" Ben sits with Niall on the couch. 

"I am stupid that's what happen" he takes a sip of his favorite Irish chocolate 

"And why is that?" 

"I think I fell in love with another bressie and you know how that went" Niall pouts. "Why do I keep falling in love with douche bags?" 

"Zayn?" 

"Yes, you won't believe what he told me Thursday.... he told me that he fell in love with me but yesterday there was a naked chick on his room. This remind of bressie when he cheated on me the first time" he shake his head 

"I keep failing in love. Why can I just find someone that wants me and only me why?" 

"Maybe you have someone that only wants you but you don't notice him" 

"Please tell me you are no talking about Harry?" He shake his head because no he is going to drag Harry into his messy love life. Harry is too good for that. Harry deserves someone much better. Someone beautiful. Made just for him. And he ain't any of that. 

"You have no idea the things he went just to get you roses" Ben smiles. Maybe he can convince him. 

"He is really sweet but I don't deserve him. Ben he needs someone awesome you know? He deserves the best in the world. Maybe he should get marry with a princess or prince I don't know" he laughs a little. "He needs happiness" 

"And who says you are not awesome or not good enough for him?" Ben frowns. Niall always has been an insecure kid. Those stupid kids on high school and majority bressie has all the fault. 

"Isn't it obviously? He deserves love. Beautiful love not me. I am just... A regular kid with insecure problems and a very messy mind. He went through a lot. I want him to be happy but he is not going to be happy with me. I can feel it" oh how he wishes to be enough for Harry but he isn't. He isn't enough for anyone. 

"Can I stay here the weekend? I don't wanna go back to the dorms" he feels like he has 15 all over again. That insecure kid that always came from school with a very sad face and tears willing to drop. The difference? He has 20 now. 

Ben nods. Of course. He doesn't even have to ask. "I'll go and fix your room. Did you brought clothes?" 

Niall nods. 

Ben gets up from the couch and starts walking to the stairs when he  
remembers something. "Shoot" 

Niall hears the shoot. "Are you okay Ben?" He gets up from the couch to check on Ben. 

"I forgot I was going out to Walter's house today" 

"I haven't seen Walter since the beginning of last year" times flies fast. 

"Do you wanna go?" 

"Of course" and for the first time that day Niall really smile. 

...............

Zayn really doesn't know where to run. He feels this incredible need to cry and scream. This is why he doesn't do love and fuck that really hurt. Is this how all of those girls and boys felt when he destroyed their hearts? 

He make his way to his dorm and he just stare at the door, not really wanting to open it. 

He feels movements on his right. 

Louis stares at zayn like he is crazy. "Aren't you going to get inside?" Louis sounds happy and cheerful like everyday but he frowns when zayn doesn't answer. "Malik are you okay?" 

Zayn turns to look at Louis and what he does really shocks Louis. The darker boy hides his face on the crook of Louis neck and he feels wetness on his collarbones. Zayn is crying. What? 

Louis doesn't know how to react because he has never seen zayn crying. He just wraps him in a hug. What happen? 

"Hurts" zayn manages to say. 

Louis feels this need to protect zayn. And he just hugs him tighter. "What hurts, love" 

"Heart. Hurts a lot....M-Make it stop, p-please" 

Louis hearts breaks in tiny pieces. 

The front door is open only to reveal green eyes looking between Louis and zayn. Harry frowns. "What's wrong?" He mutters 

"I don't know" Louis mutters back. 

"C'mon, love. Let's get you inside" Louis walks in with zayn on his arms. Zayn refuse to let go of Louis. 

"Let's get you into bed okay" 

Louis gets zayn into comfy clothes and tugs him into bed. 

"It's okay, zayn. We are here okay. Rest a little" Louis kiss his forehead. 

Louis hasn't seen zayn like this before even tho he knows the boy since he was in diapers. Well if you count the day he fell off of his bike when they were 8. 

He closes the door 

Zayn stares at the ceiling and grabs the pillow beside him and hugs tight the pillow to his chest. Trying to smell nialls scent in it but all he smells is a cheap perfume and a horrible scent of shampoo. He cries even more because he doesn't have nialls scent. Angry he throws the pillow and he is going to burn that thing later. Desperate gets inside of him trying to smell all of his pillows trying to find that one. 

There it is the smell he loves so much. Fruity scent and a bit of dior on one of his pillows. He hugs the pillow and he feels himself falling asleep. Dreaming of blonde hair and pretty baby blue eyes. 

 

"He was crying Liam. Like really crying. It was the most heartbroken thing I have ever seen on my life" 

Liam decide to find his boyfriend. Only he didn't need to search that much. Because he found him right where he always is. On Harry's and zayns couch. 

"But what happen?" Harry says when he walks to the living room placing three cups of coffee on the small table 

"I don't know. He was crying and saying that his heart hurts" 

"Are you sure you didn't heard wrong baby?" Liam wrap Louis in a hug 

"Of course I heard right. Do you have any idea of what happen to him Harry?" 

Could be possible that he....."I don't know. It's a long story but I don't think he was sad about that tho" Harry frowns. No way, zayn couldn't be crying because of that. 

"He was not only sad. He was crying. Zayn crying" 

Zayn couldn't be crying because of Niall right? Zayn doesn't cry, Harry wonders internally trying to figure it out why would zayn be crying. 

"Where is Niall? I went to his room and he wasn't there. Darragh said he went out. You know where?" Louis asks Harry 

Harry shakes his head. He has a bad feeling. 

"Great this is just great. I can't have a peace day without getting worry about my friends. First Michael and then zayn....." He realizes he said something he shouldn't have.

Harry nods but then he stops when the name rings right through his heart 'Michael' 

Liam looks pale and Louis matches his face. Terrified. 

"What did you meant by first Michael?" Harry manages to say. His fingers are shaking and he feels his forehead starting to sweat 

"I didn't say michael I just...." Louis look up at Liam for help. 

Liam shake his head and holds his shoulder. 'No more lies' 

"Michael is here in the university. He is studying here" Louis looks at Liam and want so bad to rip his head off. 

Harry feels dizzy. He gets up form the couch and stare at his room. Is like watching Bambi walk. 

Liam and Louis are off of their feet helping Harry. 

"Hey, hey shh it's okay" Liam whispers and hugs Harry. 

What is wrong with the guys in this dorm today? 

"He is back?" Harry whispers. And he feels so small. 

Louis slowly nods. "He is not going to get anywhere near you okay babe? I will make sure of it" 

Harry smiles at Louis and nods. 

Michael that heartless son of a bit.... 

...............

"Well well look what the cat brought" Walter hugs Niall to his chest and shakes him a little. Just like when he was a kid. Still is. 

"Nice to see you too, Walter" he hugs him back and goes along with the shake. Because why the fuck no? 

"Come in, Lauren is making noddles and chicken" Walter smiles at Ben. 

"Did he like the roses?" Walter asks 

"Later, long story" Walter frowns. And mutters a 'bressie?' 

"No but close enough" Ben says 

 

"Niall sweetheart look at you" Lauren hush over him "you look beautiful,doll" she kisses his cheek

The nickname sounds so familiar to him. Even tho he knows he is not a doll. Maybe he is a rag-doll. 

He returns the hug. "You look nice too, Lauren" he smiles at her 

"Oh darling. I am feeling a negative aura around you. What's wrong" 

Lauren is kinda of... Let's say a clairvoyant. 

"A dark haired boy with hazel eyes is the reason of your sad smile?" She smirks at him. 

She knows everything. He just shrugs. 

"Oh darling but I am perceiving a curly haired boy too but I am not sure" she frowns this time. Looking at him in the eyes. Trying to search for information. 

"We have to talk, after dinner okay? You guys staying?" She winks at him 

Niall only nods. 

..............

Zayn and Harry wakes up at the same time. 

They stay in silence when they make their way to the living room and they see Louis and Liam making dinner. 

"Well looks who is up" Louis smiles at them. 

Zayn sits on the couch and Harry on the chairs by the counter. 

"Okay we have a plan for you guys" Liam says 

"Yes after dinner, Which yes you are going to eat. We all going to sit on the floor and play some monopoly" Louis smiles again to the two indifferent boys. 

Harry shrugs and zayn only nods. 

"I don't know about you but I can make zayn happy in two minutes with a cigarette. I don't know about Harry. Get him a book or something" Louis whispers to Liam while he cooks. 

Liam only giggles. 

 

"Okay. I'll go first" Louis cheers when they are on the floor with everything set up. 

Louis throws the dices and they land on 8. And he advances 8 spots and picks a card. "Look at that. I got a house for free" he tries to cheer the two boys but is useless 

Zayn stares at Harry. And he grabs his toy and throws the dice and it lands in five spots and he advances 5 spots and he picks a card even tho he isn't supposed to. "Oh look I gain a friend who took the very first love of my life" 

Louis laughs but then he realizes that's not in the cards. What? He frowns 

Harry glares at zayn and he doesn't throws the dices he just lands his toy in two spots and grabs a card. "Oh  
Look mine says I gain a shitty friend who doesn't know what love is" 

Zayn glares right back at Harry. He just grabs a card. "Mine says you suck" 

Liam is laughing nervously and Louis sis checking if the cards says that and not they don't. 

"What is going on?" He panics a little. 

"Harry kissed Niall right in front of my face" zayn glares at Louis and Louis turns his head on the other way. The darker boy look is a little intimidated 

"You are an hypocrite you know. Like you were just talking with that naked chick on your room" Harry roll his eyes. 

"We weren't together. Niall and I. We were not exclusive" zayn defends himself. 

But Harry, Harry man he just smirks. "Exactly he wasn't yours and he isn't going to be. Why are you angry at me about the kiss. He was the one who kissed me first" 

Zayn stares at Harry with shocked eyes and if he felt worst before he feels ten times worst now. "Don't take him away from me" zayn pleaded eyes going teary. "I love him" 

And Harry didn't see that coming. 

.............

"Okay, doll sit" Lauren says to Niall 

They are in her magic room, well that's what Niall is going call it. 

He sits on the chair and stares at Lauren moving some stuff in the room. 

"Here, give me your hand" Lauren sits on the other side of the table in front of him. 

"What are you doing" 

"Just give me your hand" Lauren roll her eyes. 

She stares at it. "Okay yeah I see" she nods more to herself that to Niall. 

"I see a boy and he is very in love with you but I see another boy that loves you very much but he isn't so sure about his love for you" she smiles at you. 

"One of them is going to do something really big for you" 

All of this is crap. Why did he listen to Lauren again? Didn't she say he was going to marry bressie two years ago? Yeah these two guys are probably going to mess with his head more and more. 

"Oh but only one would win your heart and you will be very happy with him. You are going to have your happily ever after, doll" she kisses his hand. She knows how much the blonde has been through. He deserves it. True love. 

"Do you want to know who he is?" 

Does he really wants to know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about Lauren? Take a guess of who is this mysterious guy :)


	27. "Only one"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry

"Doll?" Lauren stare at Niall with big green eyes. They are beautiful but no as beautiful as Harry's. 

"I think I don't want to know" what difference does it make? He is going to end up alone anyway. Why bother anymore? 

"Are you sure, doll?" She reaches for his hand. He considers Lauren like an aunt honestly and he adores her but all of this is bullshit. Happy ending? Yeah right. "I am sure Lauren. Thank you" 

She smiles at him and squeeze his hand and let him go. 

"I know what are you thinking. Believe me you are going to have your happy ending" she smiles at him. 

Yeah right. 

.................

"You love him?" Harry gently says. He wasn't expecting that. And from what he can see neither did Louis and Liam. 

"I fucking told you, someone was going to be hurt in all of this" Louis whispers to Liam as he reaches for his arm. Trying to hug the taller boy. 

Liam can see the sadness in zayns eyes but he notices something more. Fear. 

"Y-Yeah I do" zayn sadly says. 

"If you love him, why did you slept with that girl?" He has to know. One persona can't say he loves someone and then fuck another. 

"I don't know. I was just.... I was confuse about my feelings and then I saw the girl in the cafeteria and I thought she was cute so...." zayn stare at his fingers. 

"He deserves more than that zayn" Harry shake his head. Even if he is just as broke as Niall, he still doesn't want the blonde boy to be even more sad. 

"I know" zayn knows this but he can change right? 

"You are not going to change. that would take time and you are not going to drag Niall on your way of doing it. If you are going to change, stay away from him because if you fail, you are not going to just fail to yourself but to him. His hopes, he already pass this with bressie. He doesn't need another one" 

Zayn processes Harry's words. He hates to admit it but the curly lad is right. Niall doesn't need another disillusion. "So you think you can give him happiness?" This is serious. 

Harry chuckles. "Two broken pieces can't fix each other zayn. He is just as broken as me or even more". 

Zayn feels so fucking stupid and selfish. Harry, his best friend the one who has suffer for love. Looks so vulnerable now because he is just as broke as Niall maybe they can fix each other but zayn thinks he loves Niall. He wants to be with him but a part of him knows he can hurt Niall on the way of change himself. 

"I think I need some sleep" Harry gets up from the floor and he doesn't wait for an answer he just goes in to his room. 

"So we better get going as well" Louis mumbled rather quietly which is weird. 

"Do you guys think I could change?" zayn isn't looking at Liam and Louis, he is staring at Harry's room. 

Liam feels sorry for zayn. "Honestly?" 

Zayn nods. 

"I think you can but I think as well that it would take time and patience. The question here is do you wanna change?" Let's talk clear here. 

'Do I really wanna change? Spent my time with just one person? Been someone's one and only?' 

"I don't know" he loves Niall not question there but is he really willing to let his life style for just one person?. Maybe this is just a little obsession he has with Niall. Look what happen with Harry when he fell in love with Michael and Harry was so much worse than him. 

He needs to think a lot. 

..............

The stars looks even more beautiful from here. The view from here is awesome. Niall feels really sad about the whole situation. And he strongly thinks he is going to end up alone. 

"They look beautiful huh?" Walter comes and sits with Niall beside him outside his house. He is still in awe because of the stars even tho he has years seeing them from here. 

"They look unreal and you know the funny thing is that when you are down there, You don't really pay attention to them" he giggles. "How stupid are we?" 

"Very if you ask me" Walter smirk. "So tell me what is happening in that head of yours" 

"The usual you know, I just..." He groans. "I wanna be happy with someone and to that person to be happy with me and only me but apparently I am not a person you want only" 

"Ben says you broke up with bressie" 

"Yeah he cheated on me" 

"Well I am not going to say I am surprise. I never really liked the kid anyway" 

"He was my first love you know? I really really loved him like shit I forgive him so many things" it's true. 

"I know he made you suffer a lot" Walter squeezes his shoulder. "But that Harry kid looks really in love with you" 

Niall smiles a little but no he can't do that to Harry. "He deserves someone better" 

Walter turns to face him with an angry look. "please tell me that you are not in that phase were you pity yourself like before?" 

"It's true, you don't know him. He is perfect. He is kind, sweet, he can cook, he is a really good kisser and wow the roses I just I think he deserves someone from royalty" 

Walter smiles at him. "I think he will be happy to have you Niall. In fact I think Harry considers you royalty"

Niall shake his head. "He deserves someone better beside he would get bored about me and find someone else. They always do" he whispers the last part. 

"Trust me this time yeah?" Walter wrap an arm over Nialls shoulder. 

If only that was true. 

..............

The weekend for Niall was great he had a really good time there. Keeping his mind busy. But now is Monday and he has the joy that Spanish is his first class today. 

Louis is already in the classroom writing something down. When Niall sits beside him he catches the title of the thing Louis is writing and says revenge in big letters. He frown. "Revenge?" 

"Oh hey tink, yeah I was just writing some ideas to my dialogue today you know. Big play" Louis packs the notebook. 

"What are you playing today?" 

Shit. "Cinderella" shit. 

Niall giggles. "Don't tell me you are going to be Cinderella?" 

"Hey I could be Cinderella okay? But no I am one of her sisters" he frowns. 

"You? One of Cinderella sisters?" 

"Yeah is kinda a role play you know. Like gender swap" Louis shrugs 

"Now that I think about it. would you like to be Cinderella?. You would be perfect for the part. We still missing a Cinderella so?" 

"Louis are you drunk? Beside I don't take that class only you" the blonde roll his eyes at his friend request. 

"Shit I forgot" Louis smirk to himself. What a safe. 

But he does have to play one of Cinderella sisters tho. That's not a lie. 

Niall giggles at Louis. "I wanna see that play" 

"Trust me, you don't want to" Louis shakes his head. "this new teacher is killing me with all of this of gender swap" 

"I think is something new and funny" 

"Of course you would think that" Louis roll his eyes. The blonde boy just looks at him and shrugs. 

"Hey, so Harry..." He raises an eyebrow at him. 

"I don't wanna talk about it" Niall shake his head. 

"Oh c'mon I am your best friend, you can tell me" 

"What do you want to know?" 

"I don't know, do you like Harry more than zayn?" Louis has this smile on his face. And he really likes Louis. He can't deny him information. "To be honest?.....I don't know" the blonde boy shake his head and he laughs a little. "I grow used to zayn you know? But when I saw that girl in his room I felt like my heart was breaking to pieces. I don't deserve Harry tho. He needs someone better" 

Louis frowns. Is this guy for real? " who says you don't deserve Harry? If I am being honest he would be happy AF if you were together. He likes you a lot" 

"They all start like that Louis, don't you get it? They get bored of me later and they find someone better" he is getting a little frustrated. Is so hard to get that he is not enough? 

"You think that because of what happened with bressie" 

"You know nothing about bressie and me" Louis gasps a little because Niall say that in a dangerous tone like he is saying 'don't push it, Louis' 

"You are right. I apologize. Now changing subjects, are you sure you don't want to be Cinderella?" 

Niall laughs. He feels better 

...............

"So see you at 12:00?" Louis and Niall are walking out of Spanish class. 

"Sure" Niall nods. 

Louis give him a smile and runs to his next class. He bumps shoulder with everyone on his way and yelling sorry all the way to his drama class. 

Niall stares until he can't see Louis anymore, when he turn he bump into something hard sending him to the floor. Great. He groans in pain. "Sorry, I wasn't looking" someone says. 

"It's okay, I wasn't looking either" Niall is rubbing his forehead and being lift off of the floor. He close his eyes for a moment and when he opens his eyes he froze. 

"Niall?" 

Holy shit. "Dave?" Great just great. Just his luck. 

Dave was tall and big just like bressie. Brown hair, tan skin and dark blue eyes. Yeah he was handsome but he was the biggest jerk. 

"Oh my god is really you, wow you change a lot" Dave smirks a little. Yeap. Same douchebag. 

"Yeah I change a little" the blonde blushes a little 

"A little? I would say a lot. You don't have crooked teeth, and that baby fat that you had is gone and look at your face and hair. Now I get why bressie gave you the nickname" 

Fucking brats. "You guys kept contact I see" 

"Yes, he still is my best friend and we hang out a lot actually. And well he told me that you were not the same and I didn't believe him but now that I seeing you wow I know why he calls you doll" 

Well he is not surprise for Niall that bressie didn't comment that he still hang out with Dave but oh well is not his problem anymore. 

"So what are you doing here?" 

"Oh I was in Oxford studying economics and I didn't like it so I change to here to study an engineer" Dave smiles at him. 

Niall nods. "Well I think I am late for my next class. See you later Dave" 

Dave stops him. "Hey I hope there is no hard feelings right?" 

'Of course not I forgive you for making my life a hell' Dave is giving him a smile that is all fake. 

"Sure all in the past" Niall give him a fake smile back. If Dave really thinks he is going to forgive all the shit he put Niall through in high school oh he is so wrong. 

"I am glad because I don't want to have any problems with my Best mate boyfriend" 

'Now you don't want problems huh?'

"I don't think it would be a problem because bressie and I are not longer together" 

Dave frowns. "Wait, what? You are not together anymore?" 

Niall shake his head. "Why don't you ask your friend what happened. Anyway I have class. See you" 

'I really hope I don't see you again' 

~*~Flashback~*~

"Listen bres, it's only one date with the ugly kid okay? You know what is the reward" Dave says fixing bressie hair 

"But I don't wanna have a date with that kid. I can't even look at him without wanting to punch him" bressie pouts. Oh but his reward would be so good. $1000. In cash. Thank you. 

"Just imagine he is that hot cheerleader in our math class" 

"Oh Gisele" they both sigh dreamily

"He already likes you so is only time to play with his heart a little and make him think you love him and all that shit and then bang!" Dave claps his hand. "You throw him to the garbage were he belongs" 

"Yeah I like that. We already hurt him physically" bressie smirks. 

"Yeah now we'll see how much we can play with that heart of his" Dave smiles a little. 

"Wait" bressie panics. "I don't have to have sex with him right" 

"Well if you have to, then you do it remember $1000 and a lap dance from my cousin Leah" Dave wiggle his eyebrow. 

"Ugh no I don't want to have sex with that ugly kid, I am going to vomit" bressie makes a disgusted noise 

"Just close your eyes and fuck him. Think about someone else. Jeez" 

Bressie nods a little. Ugh. 

~*~End of flashback~*~

Dave stares as Niall disappear. He can't believe that is Niall... Niall the kid, him and bressie and the whole school bullied for three years. Something tells him that Niall didn't forgive him and he has every right to be. Bressie and him made his life a hell like really they were really mean to him. 

But they break up? After five years? Wow something really bad happen. Dave knows Niall forgive bressie for everything. The bullied, the rape, the cheating, the insults, everything. Niall was really in love bressie. He was a fool, a fool in love(sorry couldn't help it). Even back then when they were insulting him, Niall still was looking at bressie with warm eyes. 

Something big happened or maybe Niall really got tired of bressie bullshit. 

 

"So how come you never told me about your breakup with Niall" Dave smirks at bressie. Dave went to find bressie and they are currently having lunch. After a long morning. This university is way worse than oxford. 

"How do you know that?" 

"The Niall himself told me" 

Bressie groans and drops the fork he was holding. "You saw Niall" 

"Yeah mate and sorry for not believing you before, he were right he looks hot" 

Bressie shake his head. "Stay away from him" 

Dave roll his eyes. "Don't worry I have my eyes on someone else" he smirks a little. 

"Whatever" bressie roll his eyes. 

"So what happened?" Curiosity is eating him alive. He yells those words waving his hand like a crazy person. 

"Aren't you noisy today?" 

"Always you know" he winks at bressie and he spots the person he wanted to see. 

"Okay I'll be right back. I am going to check on someone" 

Bressie shrugs and takes a big bite of his sandwich. 

 

Just when Niall is arriving to the cafeteria, he is just about to open the door when someone else is holding the door. "Harry" he whispers. 

They stare at each other. Niall feels a little awkward because well he was the one who kissed Harry in the first place. "I am sorry" his head falls. 

"Why are you saying sorry? Because you kissed me or because you like zayn better?" 

Niall eyes widen at that. "No, no I just I am apologizing because you deserve someone better" 

Harry glares at Niall. "So you think I deserve someone better? Who Niall?" Harry walks closer to Niall making Niall hit the wall. He is dangerous close to the blondes facer who looks like a deer. 

"I-I don't know...I just.." Niall mumbles pathetically trying hard not to look at Harry's big green eyes. He stares at his shoes better. There you go and look at that his shoes are neat. Nice. 

Harry places his arm at each side of nialls head and leans down a little to brush his nose with nialls perfect one. He playfully brush side to side his nose making the blonde giggle. "I think you are 'that someone better'" he whispers slowly moving a little to brush his lips against nialls right cheek. Niall closes his eyes. Enjoying the gesture. Call him whatever you want but he likes when someone does this. 

"You say that now..." Niall doesn't finish because hands are grabbing his face. "I would never get bored of you" blue meets green. 

"What if you do?" 

"I won't" Harry says seriously. Niall places his hand in both of Harry's arm. And Harry is still holding his face. "I'll give you time to think and clear up your mind but I can assure you that you are enough and that I won't get bored of you. I would treasure you if you let me. All you have to say is yes" 

Niall smiles at Harry. The brunette makes him feel special like he is the only one in the world. 'Only one' he thought. 

Niall nods. "I'll think about it and Harry?" 

"Yes?" Harry smiles at him. 

"Thank you" 

Harry kiss him sweetly on the lips. It's a short kiss but it makes him weak to the knees. "Anything for you, love" 

Harry drop his hands and opens the door of the cafeteria and let's Niall in first. All eyes are on them. 

Niall sees hazel eyes staring at him with a sad face and he immediately feels bad. He moves his gaze a little when he spots purple hair and wait is that Dave with Michael. And why the hell is Dave kissing michaels cheek? 

"Michael" he turns to see Harry with a dangerous stare. The brunette beautiful face is turn into a whole glare stare that doesn't suit him. He looks ready to kill. 

Harry walks slowly and keeps his glare, clenching and unclenching his fist. 

Niall has a bad feeling. Well is not the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I let pass a month without updating. I was really busy but good news I have the end pairing and no I am not going to change it I already decided which one is going to be. I have the ending too and we have like three chapters left maybe. Also I have an idea for a ziall fic and don't worry this would be only ziall no side pairing;). Of course I would do it when I finish this one... So I hope you like this. Tell me what do you think, what do expect or take a guess to the end pairing...let's talk haha


	28. "Memories"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Emma. Happy birthday babe. GOD bless you.

Michael sees Harry coming to his and dave's way and he is scared bc he thinks Harry is going to punch Dave but no, just when Harry comes closer he punch michael directly to his nose. 

Dave who is quickly to react moves in front of Michael. Like protecting him from Harry. 

"What the fuck Harry?" Dave yells at him. And Harry is too busy watching Michael clutching his nose and he does not pay mind that this guy knows his name. 

"You worthless piece of shit" Harry whispers to Michael. He gets closer to michael. Completely ignoring Dave. "You have no idea how much I hate you. You ruined me when you left me. I almost killed myself several times" Harry's fist are shaking and he feels his eyes watering but no he was done crying over this. "You deserve more than a punch. But I am not going to give you another one. Consider this as my closure" and with that Harry walks away from the cafeteria. 

"H-Harry?" Niall tries to catch Harry's arm when he is just about to leave but Harry shake his head. And he doesn't takes a glance at nialls face. "I need to be alone for a while. Need to think" 

Niall understands. he nods. "Of course" this time Harry sends a small smile for Niall. Always for Niall. 

And with that Harry is gone. 

Niall thinks for a second to check on Michael but he feels like he'll be betraying Harry so he doesn't and he goes to sit to Louis table. 

"Wow" is the only thing he says. 

"He deserves it. I think a punch isn't enough" Louis shrugs. And Louis immediately looks at Niall with a huge smirk. "Niall, my dear niall" he wraps an arm around nialls shoulder. 

"You hate michael as much as we hate him bc of what he did to Harry, right?" 

Liam and zayn immediately knows what is up with Louis. "Louis, don't" zayn warns. 

"Hush child" Louis said. "Answer me Niall. Do you hate him?" 

Niall shake his head. "No, Louis. I don't even know the guy" 

"But you know what he did to Harry right?" 

Niall gives Louis a tiny nod. "Well we all hate him. He is a piece of shit. Right guys?" Louis turns to Liam and zayn. 

Both of them nods their head. "I mean I used to liked him" zayn saids. 

"Let me guess? You fucked him" Niall suddenly said. 

Ouch. That hurts. 

Zayn shyly shake his head. 

"Okay let's not fight right now. And think about a revenge against Michael" Louis clap his hand together. 

"Louis. Why do you wanna do that?" Niall frowns. 

"Listen Niall, you don't know what Harry has been through. Okay? You don't know him like I do" 

"Has he been raped?" Niall suddenly asks. Looking directly to Louis. "Did the whole school bullied him to the point when he almost kill himself?, did Michael played with his heart several times and call him ugly,worthless, and took his virginity without his permission? Did he pass girl after girl in front of his face and told him they were all better than him? What did Michael do Louis?" 

Louis is speechless. Liam and zayn has their heads down in shame. 

"Michael only left Harry and took things out of the apartment and you want revenge bc of a broken heart?" 

Louis feels sorry for Niall. He can't believe all of those things happened to him. 

"He needs time. He doesn't need revenge. Revenge is for cowards. Get that idea out of your head" 

Louis nods and blush. Niall just scold him. 

"I feel like I need to go to the naughty corner" Louis whispers and is so unlikely that Louis whispers that Niall can't help but giggle. "Go ahead, Lou" 

The four of them have a good time for a couple of minutes but later a big figure comes closer to Niall. "Hey, doll" bressie sits beside the blonde. 

Bressie sense the awkward feeling of calling Niall 'doll'. "I am sorry I am just used to calling you like that" he smiles at the blonde again. 

Niall nods. He understands. 

"I think you should leave Niall alone" a dark voice says. 

Niall and bressie turns to look at zayn. Niall mouth a 'no' to zayn bc he knows what is going to happen. Zayn shake his head. 

"And who are you to tell me what to do" bressie fist the table a little too harshly. This guy is always on his nerves. He doesn't like him. He feels like he stole something from him. 

Zayn stands up and he fist the table to show bressie he is not afraid of him. He hurt Niall. He raped him. He played with his heart. He played with his mind. He deserves the worst. 

Bressie stands up and well zayn feels like a smurf but no he is not afraid. Niall might think he doesn't want a revenge but what bressie did was unforgivable. That bitch deserves a beaten. 

Zayn throws the first punch to bressie's face and he falls to the ground. "Oh and btw I was the one who fucked Niall so good" 

Before bressie can't even react to zayns words. The darker boy throws himself to bressie straddling his waist and he begins to throw punch after punch to bressie's face. 

Dave goes to defend bressie and he is just a about to took zayn away from bressie when Liam stood in front of him. "Don't even think about it" he growls. 

Louis stands up on his chair and begins to cheer for zayn. "Yes zayn punch him" 

Bressie throws a punch to zayn and he lands on the other side and he took that opportunity to grab zayn and throw him again to the ground and kick him on the face and the stomach. 

Niall watch in horror as bressie more or less try to kill zayn. 

Niall goes on shaky legs to bressie and throws himself on the ground wrapping zayn in protecting arms. 

"Stop" he says 

Bressie growls and tries to put Niall off zayn. "Niall move away. I don't want to hurt you" 

"You already are hurting me by hurting zayn. Stop" Niall stare at zayn. And the darker boy is more passed out than anything. 

"Why did you do this?" Niall whispers to zayn. A few tears drops to nialls cheek. He stare at zayns beautiful face now destroy. 

Zayn is going to pass out in any second. He knows it. "I-I know you said you didn't want revenge but...." Zayn takes a deep breath and that alone hurts a lot. He whimpers. "He deserved it. You needed someone to defend your honor. Niall, he raped you" zayn wants to cry. 

Niall feels a hand fist to his shirt trying to lift him off zayn. "No, bressie stop. I hate you. Look at zayn. Stop" 

At the I hate you, bressie immediately stop. 

"Zayn, zayn?" Niall shakes zayn and he places his head on zayns chest. He panics. "Okay we have to drive zayn to the hospital. His heart beats are uneven" 

Liam and Louis grab zayn and they quickly exist the cafeteria going to the car. 

Niall stays a little behind. "Don't you ever come closer to zayn ever again okay" and with that he leaves the cafeteria too 

 

They arrive to the closest hospital. And they treat zayn immediately. 

"I can't believe he just did that. And he knew bressie was going to destroy him. Zayn Malik is my hero" Louis whispers after they clean zayn and put him some bandage. And put him in a room. Just to watch his heart. 

"Yeah I think that was pretty cool" Niall whispers more to himself. 

"It was the dumbest thing to do but... It was for a good cause" Liam sends Niall a smile 

"Niall? Can I ask you something?" Louis says with big eyes. 

Niall nods 

"After all of that... Why were you with him?" 

Niall chuckles. "I don't know, Louis. I was stupidly in love bressie. If you had watch me" he roll his eyes a little. "I don't even know why. I think I was so stupid and still am. I admired him. So much. You have no idea" 

"I can imagine" Louis whispers. 

"N-Niall?" Zayn whispers. Making grabbing hands to the air. He is adorable. 

"Yeah zayn?" Niall moves to the bed. Playing with zayns hair a little. 

"I love you" zayn whispers and he falls a asleep again. With a smile on his face. 

"Love you too" Niall whispers sadly. Too bad zayn isn't going to change any time sooner. 

Liam whispers to Louis. "I think we should let him in private" 

Louis nods and they walk out of the room. 

................

Michaels nose isn't bleeding anymore. Which he is thankful for. "You feel better?" Dave asks when he sees michael coming out of the bathroom. 

They are in Michael dorm. Dave insisted to spend the night with Michael. To nurse him. 

"Yeah I am fine. Harry looked so angry" Michael frown. This is all for her, he tries to remind himself this everyday. Everything he does is for her. 

"Thank you for being with me, Dave" Michael whispers when he cuddles close to Dave in bed 

"Hey sweetheart is no problem. You know I help you with everything" 

"Even if that gets both in big trouble?" 

"Even then. I'll still help you. That's why we came. There is no turning back" he kiss michael forehead. 

Dave is right, Michael thinks. He falls asleep thinking about her being happy before HE came and destroy her life. 

He is going to pay. 

..............

Harry arrives to the hospital zayn is staying and he is shaking. He doesn't know why. But he feels a small tug on his heart. Like something bad is going to happen. He Immediately think is Niall but he is not going to let anything happening to the blonde boy. 

He finds the room zayn is and he open the door to find Liam and Louis in a love seat close to zayns bed. And he wonders if Niall was here. Liam and Louis were very asleep and zayn too. 

"H-Harry?" A voice whispers behind him. 

He sees the blonde with three cups of coffee. 

Niall growls and turns to look at the two dumb head asleep on the love seat. " and they annoyed me to get them coffee and now they are asleep, those dickheads" 

Harry chuckles a little. "Well you can give me one. I could use one" 

"Make it two then" Niall hands Harry two cups of coffee. 

"What happened?" Harry sits on the couch beside the two love birds. 

"Bressie almost killed zayn" 

"Why?" 

"Long story. Hey listen, I am so sorry about Michael and Dave" 

"Dave?" Harry frowns. 

"The guy beside Michael. I thought you knew him? He knew you" Niall frowns too. 

Maybe Michael told Dave about Harry. 

Harry then remembers the guy beside Michael. 

'What the fuck Harry' he has never seen that Dave guy. 

He has a bad feeling again. But that feeling seems closer. Like is going to hit him like bolt. 

He doesn't know why but he sees a face. 

Her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the small details ;). I didn't check the mistakes at all bc I made this really quickly. I'll check the mistakes later and edit the chapter. So who is going to end up together?


	29. "Remember?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the journey was great.

Zayn stays in the hospital two days more just to watch his heart and his bruises. His face had a few purple bruises. One eye was close and purple too and his torso had a few red marks but he was fine. Well he felt fine. 

Niall was the one who visited him the two days after classes. He was there checking on zayn bc for the first time in his life Niall felt good about everything. And all of that was thanks to zayn. He set him free. He still doesn't like revenge but he felt good about himself. He didn't feel so stupid now. He was fine. Zayn was surprise to see Niall there but he was so happy to see him. He realize he was in love, the doubts he had were gone. He was in love with this boy. This boy who didn't like revenge, who would forgive you even if you did a horrible thing to him, you could say he was an angel. Well to zayn he is an angel. 

He was going to fight for Niall. He was going to change. He was going to give his heart and mind to only one person and that person alone. No more fuck buddies, one night stands. He wanted love. 

 

Niall was exciting his Spanish class ready to go to his dorm and change his out fit and hung out with Louis a bit. Zayn was back to the university and to his classes. He was probably in his art class, Niall thought. The blonde boy went to his dorm and he opened his bedroom door and began to change his out fit. When he was done he grab his backpack and shove some video games to play with Louis, he didn't notice another presence in the room. When he was ready he turn around but he couldn't, someone was griping his waist and a hand was on his mouth. He began to feel dizzy by the strong sense on his nose. Chloroform. With that he passed out. 

\------------

Harry walk into Louis dorm only to find Louis in front of his tv. The small boy was laying on the floor, on his tummy, swinging his feet. He was excited to play with Niall but the blonde boy was late, like always. 

"Hey I was just wondering if you could borrow me one of your books? I already finished mine and now I am bored" 

Louis turns his head to look at Harry by the door. "Didn't you see Niall in the way? He is late and to answer your question. You damn well know that I don't have books maybe Liam could borrow you one" 

"No I didn't see him. I am going to Liam's dorm then to see if he has a book he could borrow" 

"Harry, wait" Louis stands up and goes to hug Harry. "You okay?" He whispers. And Harry hugs him tight. "Yeah I am fine, thank you" he kiss Louis cheek. "No problem, baby cakes" he winks at Harry and he goes to lay on the floor again. 

Harry sighs when he close Louis door. He feels happy that he has a friend like Louis. Where would he be without Louis. 

He is going to Liam's dorm but he decides to pay a visit to nialls dorm. The door of the blonde's dorm was open which is strange and he goes to his bedroom and that one is open too. He sees nialls backpack on the floor and there is a note on the bed. 

If you wanna see your friend  
You better show up to --------  
And if you wanna see him alive you better come alone no cops, no friends. I know you Harry, you wouldn't leave a friend alone right? 

He is out of breath. No. No. No. This can't be. Niall. He ran so fast he can't even feel his own legs. This feeling he has been having was about someone hurting Niall and now is happening. Damn it. 

He goes to the place the note said and there is a window were he can see Niall tie to a chair and a piece of shirt around his mouth. He is going to get help when the door is open. "Finally, took you long enough" he sees this guy and he doesn't recognize him right away but he seems familiar. "Please get inside, we don't have your time" 

Niall makes some noises behind the shirt. "Shut up, doll" this guy said. 

Bressie. 

No. 

Bressie is taller. 

Wait. Thats the guy beside Michael the other day. Day? Dave? 

"Sit down, Harry and don't make something stupid" Dave leaves the room. 

"Niall" Harry goes to his knee in front of Niall trying to take off the shirt around his mouth. "I am so sorry, babe" Harry whispers 

"Harry, stay away from him" 

This time Harry doesn't listen to Dave but he hears him charging a gun when he turn around he sees a gun on his face. "Stay away from him" 

This time he doesn't see Dave. 

"Michael" Harry whispers 

\-----------

Zayn really really wants to see Niall and he knows the blonde boy is in Louis dorm. So he knocks on Louis door. "Zayn, thank god is you. You didn't see Niall around?" 

"No. He didn't arrive yet?" Zayn sits down on the couch. 

"No. He has an hour late already. I am getting worry" 

"Relax, Louis." 

"Hey babe, zayn" Liam arrives with a giant smile on his face like always. 

"Babe, did you borrow Harry a book?" Louis stands on his tip toes to kiss Liam. 

Liam frowns and wrap his arms around Louis waist from behind. "No babe. I haven't see him" 

"But he went to find you" Louis frowns. Great. 

"Well I am going to let you love birds a time alone. I am going to find Niall" 

And with that zayn leaves. 

Zayn leaves Louis dorm and he sees a girl, a classmate, yeah. She is on his art class. She is hot. And oh she is making flirty eyes at him. Zayn smirks and he is just about to go to her when Blue eyes flashes on his mind. Pretty blue eyes. His baby eyes. "Hey zayn, do you wanna go grab some snacks on my dorm" she presses her chest on his abs. Her breath is right on his neck. And all he can think is about cherries shampoo and porcelain skin. "Sorry Lainey but not interesting. I have to find my baby" he tries to leave but she insist. "Your baby? C'mon zayn. We can have some fun" she runs a finger on his chest. He grabs her hand. "I said I am not interested" 

"It's your lost, zayn" she saids. 

He shakes his head. "I don't think so" and he goes to find his baby. He runs to nialls dorm. And he feels a rush on his stomach like butterflies. He chuckles to the cliche reference but he doesn't care, he only wants Niall on his arms and his soft pink lips on his. 

"Niall?" He opens Niall dorm and he isn't here. He frowns. Where the hell is Niall? He sees a note on the floor. He grabs it and he froze when he finish reading it. 

Holy shit. The rush he feels on his heart is not the same one he felt minutes ago. Someone has Niall. 

He needs help. Liam and Louis. He goes again to Louis dorm. He moves so fast. 

He hopes he isn't late to save Niall. 

\-----------

"You want some water,doll?" Dave ask Niall. The blonde boy only glares at him and shake his head. They tie Harry to a chair too. The only difference is that Harry can speak. 

"Just like I wanted you Harry. Tie to a chair and hopeless" Michael runs the gun to Harry's face. 

"Why are you doing this?" Harry whispers. "Is this because I punched you? Because i didn't hit you that hard" 

"You took her life!" Michael yells. And Niall flinch at the sudden noise. "Oh sorry did I bother you, doll?" Michael said mocking Dave at the nickname. Michael points the gun at Niall forehead. "I wonder if you still look pretty with a bullet on your face. What do you say Harry?" 

"No! Leave Niall out of this" Harry yells. Not Niall. He doesn't know what the hell is michael talking about. He took her life? What life? 

"Oh poor baby Harry is in love" Michael said. Michael moves beside Niall and he roughly grab his cheeks forcing him to look at Harry. Niall was already crying. Michael is a Lunatic. "You wanna know what sweet Harry did, doll?" Michael whispers. Niall shake his head. More tears dropping to his cheek. The grip michael has on his cheeks are painful. Not to mention that Dave throw him around a little when they arrive. "He killed my sister" 

Niall eyes go big on Harry and Harry can't believe what he is hearing. What the fuck!!! 

"Yeah, he killed my sister Sarah. You know she was so smart, so beautiful inside and out but people on her school made fun of her because she was a nerd. And this, this amazing man took her on a date, he promised her the moon, the stars, the sun, the whole galaxy and when he had her where he wanted her. Bam! He told her she was only a bet, a fun ride but that was it. That he didn't want a Future with her, a family. He destroyed her!" Michael yells the last part 

Niall can't believe what he is hearing. No. Sweet Harry, would never do that. No, Michael is laying. Harry has his head down. Niall is shaking his head. "Yes, hard to believe right? Sweet innocent Harry taking a girl virginity for a bet with one of his best friend and then he crushed her to the ground. She couldn't take it" Michael sighs. 

"She killed herself because of depression. Because of you!" Michael yells pointing again the gun to Harry. "And now you are going to pay. I am going to take you away the most important thing on your life" now he points at Niall. 

"No wait you told me Niall was just a bait. If we kill Niall, bressie is going to kill me" Dave said wrapping a hand on michaels arm. "No!" Michael yells moving Dave away. "I want him to suffer. Leaving him with heart break and without a single thing on the apartment wasn't enough. I want him a mess without the person he loves the most like he did to me. You took my sister, Harry. My sister" Michael drops to his knee crying. 

"I did all of this because of her. Her revenge. I searched for you and I made you fall in love with me and then I left you without anything and you were still alive so I went to find you again and now here we are. Just that this time you have someone you care for" Michael points to Niall. The blonde boy is in blank, in shock. He is going to get killed. He is going to die. 

"Seriously michael. Bressie is going to kill me if something happens to Niall" Dave said. 

"Shut up" 

"This was not part of the plan. I thought you were just going to scare him off. Not that you were going to kill Niall" Dave shouts. This is too much. 

"My sister is dead because of him" Michael yells to Dave. 

They continue to argue and Niall is shaking and crying even more. 

"Shhh Niall, everything is going to be okay." Harry whispers. 

Niall shake his head. 

"Michael, kill me. It's me what you want. Do it. Don't take it on Niall he has no fault in this. Kill me" Harry said. "I am sorry about Sarah. You have no idea of how much I regret that bet. I was just 17, I was just a kid, a stupid kid. Sarah was great. I never wanted to hurt her. And I am sorry to hear that she died because of me. I always think about her and I didn't know she was like that. I never would have imagined she was going to kill herself. I deserve to be death. So kill me. Not Niall". 

Before Michael can even answer. Louis, Liam and zayn breaks the door and watch the scene. 

Zayn immediately goes to Niall trying to help him. Taking the shirt off. "Oh baby, you are okay now. I am not going to leave you okay. Louis help Harry and Liam take care of Michael and Dave" 

Niall is shaking and crying. "Shh baby, I am here, it's okay" zayn said repeatedly while he helps Niall. 

Michael grabs zayn by the shoulder and shoves him away from Niall. "I don't think so pretty boy. Doll, stays where he is" 

Zayn sees Liam struggling with Dave. I mean is reasonable. Dave is taller and bigger. Louis is still helping Harry. "Niall come here" Michael said. "Come here or a shoot mr. Cheekbones here" 

"Niall don't listen to him. Stay right there" zayn said locking his eyes with Michael. 

Niall hesitates but he slowly goes to michael. "Good doll. Come here" 

Zayn pushes michael to the ground and they wrestle for the gun. Louis is done helping Harry and he goes to help Liam with Dave. 

Harry hesitates to wrap protective arms on Niall because he doesn't know if the blonde is scare of him. Michael pushes hard zayn to the ground and the raven haired boy yelps. His bruises are still fresh and that hurt a lot. Michael shoves Harry to the ground too. People said that someone angry has more strength than everyone. Leaving Niall on the center and Michael not that close but enough to hit him with a bullet. Zayn is on nialls right and Harry is on the blonde left. 

"Say good bye pretty doll" Michael said and BAM! He shoots the bullet 

Niall closes his eyes waiting for the cold to come but instead he feels someone in front of him. The bullet didn't aim for the blonde but instead the person in front of him. Protecting him like shield. 

The person falls to the ground, the space around him soon surrounded by his blood. 

Everything goes blank. Everything is cold. He can hear in the distance crying and yelling. And the most heart breaking sob ever. 

But everything is okay. The blonde is okay. He did everything for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Hope you like this. Next one is the last one. Thank you so much for all the support :) and for the patience too


	30. "One and only"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :(

*6 years later*

Little feet are running around the house. "You can't catch me,James" a little voice said. "You are running too fast, wait up" the two little boys stumble between the guests. 

"I am going to tell my dad" little James said with an adorable pout. 

"And I am going to tell mine" little chris said with a smirk. Chris have blue eyes, brunette hair and he was the cutest little thing. "But my dad is scarier" this time James was the one smirking. "No, my dad is more scarier. My dad has tattoos, lots of tattoo" Chris said. "My dad has tattoo too" James pout. 

"Okay, kids. That's enough. C'mon chris. Play time is over" Louis lift his kid off the ground, placing him on his waist. "How many candies did you ate? I told you to grab just 2" Louis leaves with Chris to the other side of the living room where Liam is talking with Andy and other people. 

And James see his dad talking to a beautiful woman but not as beautiful as daddy and he goes to him. 

 

Meanwhile upstairs, Niall is finishing his outfit. "She looks so cute. Who is a cute girl huh?" Martha is playing with Lindagel on the bed and the baby girl is laying on his back like a good girl while Martha puts on her a clean diaper. 

"Okay, I am ready. Now let's change lindagel" Niall said turning around from the mirror to see his baby giggling at Martha. "Wow, Niall you look great" Martha said when she sees Niall. 

The blonde blushes and says thank you to martha. Lindagel makes grabby hands when she sees his daddy close and he pick her up. Placing her head on his chest. "Now, let's get you change, linda" the blonde begins to dress his daughter in a cute out fit. Once he is done he tells martha to go downstairs that he would be there in a minute. The house is full of guests. 

"Okay Linda. Let's go" the blonde takes a deep breath. He is nervous and he doesn't know why but he is.   
When he is walking the stairs with his daughter everyone in the living room stares at him and they are smiling at him. He can see his dad nodding his head at him. He can see greg with his wife and theo. He can see his husband family too. All of them smiling proudly at him. 

He sees James in his husband arms. His husband sends a wink to him. And he immediately blushes. After so long, his love can still make him blush. 

"The wait was worth it. You two look beautiful" his husband whispers to him and he kisses his daughter forehead making her giggle and hide her face on nialls neck. She is so cute. 

"Can I have your attention please" Liam said. He is on the center of the living room. "Today we are here reunite friends and family to celebrate this couple. Today is their 5 year anniversary. They have been together 6 years now and they have two beautiful children, James and lindagel. But don't think everything was flowers and unicorns. No. They have their ups and downs like every relationship but no matter what, they love each other. I am a witness of that love. So on that note. I wish you four a happy life and to more anniversaries to come right?. To Niall and to Zayn. To the Malik's" 

"To the Malik's" everyone shouts. 

Yeah Niall and Zayn end up together. How? 

*flashback* 

After zayn stood up in front of Niall. The bullet aim close to his heart and he was losing a lot of blood. The police arrive after that and took Michael and Dave to jail. And the ambulance took zayn to the hospital. They quickly got him to surgery to remove the bullet. 

Niall, Louis, Harry and Liam were waiting for news in the hospital. They were a mess. Niall was blaming himself because that bullet was for him not for zayn. 

"Zayn Malik?" A doctor said 

They quickly get up and went to the doctor. "Mr. Malik lost a lot of blood but luckily with took care of that and we remove the bullet. We had a little mishap there because his heart was a little sensible because of previous events but he is okay now" 

All of them felt in heaven. He was okay. Thank God. 

"Can we see him?" Liam said. 

"Only one person" the doctor said 

Niall stood silent. "I think you should go, Niall" that was Harry. 

"Yeah, go see him first" Louis whisper. 

Niall look up at Harry and he hug him. "I love you. Okay? To me you will still be sweet Harry. No matter what happened today. I still think you are the most wonderful person in the world" Niall whispers to Harry's ear. Harry only hug him tighter. "I killed her, Niall" he was crying. "No, Harry. Don't blame yourself for that. Everyone is owner of their own life's. It was her decision to do that. Yes she was depressed because of what you did but it was her choice to end her life" 

Harry shyly nods. "I love you too" 

With that Niall went to zayns room. He grab a chair and he got closer to zayns bed. "You stupid piece of shit. You scare me" Niall said crying. "Don't you ever do that again" 

The blonde hears chuckles. "I-I would... do it again" zayn opened his eyes looking at Niall. "Why are you crying, angel?" 

"Because I thought I lost you" the blonde whispers. He refuse to look at zayns eyes. 

"Hey" zayn grab his hand. "I am here, I am not going anywhere without you. You are not going to get rid of me that easily" Niall look at zayns eyes. And he was so in love with those eyes. He can't deny it. "I love you, zayn" 

"I love you too, baby. Don't leave. Please stay here" zayn said before he close his eyes. "Sing to me, you sing like an angel. I heard you once when you were in my bathroom" 

Niall sang baby by justin bieber to zayn. And he felt asleep too, close to zayn. 

*end of flashback* 

After that. They were officially in a relationship. And to everyone surprise zayn didn't cheat or flirt with everyone. The only thing he had in mind when someone pretty started flirting with him was pretty blue eyes and loud laugh. Harry understood and even tho it was hard. Him and Niall were only best friend. The best friends ever. 

Ben and Martha got married in that year and they were so happy. They invited the boys and family and that night after the wedding reception. Zayn asked Niall to get married with him and the blonde say yes. They were engaged for 4 months and then they got married the next year. In the same year the 5 of them graduate from their careers and they couldn't be more happy. Harry found a beautiful girl one time in a library and they were looking for the same book. Was love at first sight. Liam and Louis got engaged too, they got married almost immediately. The wedding was only for family and close friends. Nothing big. 

Ben old big house? They redecorated the whole house and Ben decided to give that house to Niall and zayn to start their new life as a couple. They couldn't leave Ben and Martha without a home. And since the house was so big and with a lot of rooms. The four of them live together. Now of course that house was full of people celebrating zayn and Niall love. 

When they were settle they decided to have children. James was now 4 years old and he was a combination of Niall and zayn. He had blue eyes, beautiful black hair and he had a beautiful tan skin like zayn. Lindagel was only a year old, she had Hazel eyes, brunette hair, pale skin like Niall and she had a cute dimple on her right cheek. 

Louis and Liam had their little storm, chris. He was 4 years old. He was very imperative. They couldn't give him more than just one candy because he went crazy. He was adorable. 

The doorbell ring and James jump off of zayns arm to open the door. He kindly asked aunt layla to open the door. "Uncle Harry!" The little boy shout hugging Harry's leg. "Hey, little sunshine. C'mon here" Harry said picking up the boy. "Hi,James. How are you? You are not going to say hi to aunt Adelaide?" Harry's wife, Adelaide said. She was holding a little baby in her arms, Harry jr. Harry got married with Adelaide two years ago and now they have a baby boy. Harry jr was only 8 months old. He was just like Harry. He had big green eyes and dark curls. He was so beautiful. Harry couldn't be more happy with his family. 

"Of course. Hi, aunt Adelaide. How's Harry?" James lean in to see baby Harry sleeping in her arms. "The baby is sleeping,sunshine" she said. 

James nod and jump off of Harry and went to see his daddy for food. "Daddy. I am hungry" James was tugging a little the blonde's pant. "Of course baby. Who was that at the door?" 

"Uncle Harry and aunt Adelaide with baby Harry" he shrug. 

"Hey. Happy anniversary" Harry hugs Niall. "Thank you Harry. Hi Adelaide, you look lovely. Let me see that little man" Niall carefully grabbed Harry in his arms. "He is getting bigger, hi baby Harry. Taking a nap I see" he kissed his nose. 

"Yeah. He is getting heavier too but he is a quiet baby. He barely cries" Adelaide said smiling at Niall she loves the blonde and Niall loves her too. She makes Harry so happy. 

"Hey man, you made it" zayn said hugging Harry while holding lindagel. "Oh hey mate and who is this cutie you have there?" Harry said smiling at lindagel. She of course giggles. The baby loves uncle Harry. 

"Hey Adelaide. How are you? Hey baby Harry" zayn said to Harry's wife and his baby. "We are good. Thank you. Lindagel looks beautiful as always". 

They talk for a while. The five of them catch up for a while. Adelaide is with Martha and Lauren, Walter's wife. 

"We made it guys" Liam said looking fondly at Louis but Louis is too busy watching his son running around with James. "Chris, stop running around so much. You just ate" 

"Sorry daddy" Chris pouts. 

"It's so exhausting having kids. Niall how do you do it? You have two!" 

"Hello. What about me? I have the same two" zayn said. Apparently he spoke too loud. Because his little daughter start crying in his arms. 

"Shh baby. Dad didn't mean it. He is just stupid. C'mon let's get you to sleep" Niall playfully glare at zayn while he took his daughter out of his arms. 

"Sorry, angel" zayn said. 

With that Niall left to put his daughter in her crib. 

"6 years, wow. To be honest. Nobody thought you were going to make it, zayn. I am proud of you" Harry said smiling at zayn. 

"What do you mean you guys thought I couldn't make it? You thought I would cheat?" 

"Honestly yes I was just waiting for Niall to come crying to my dorm saying you cheat but that never came" Louis said wrapping an arm around zayn. "But you didn't and 6 years later here we are" 

"You have two kids, Niall, a great job, your own art museum" Harry said. 

"Okay we better get going. Chris have to sleep early" Liam said 

"Yeah, Adelaide has been tired lately probably because of the baby" Harry said standing up. 

After a while everyone left and Niall was cleaning the living room. "Well James felt asleep really quick. How many candies did he ate?" Zayn said walking where Niall was. 

"I don't know maybe 4" the blonde shrug. 

Zayn walk close to Niall behind him. "You looked beautiful tonight. You always are" zayn wrap his arms around nialls waist from behind. "Wanna dance?" Zayn whispers. 

"There is no music, silly" Niall said blushing. 

"We don't need music. C'mon" zayn turns Niall to face him and he place a sweet kiss on his cheek. 

Niall hide his face on zayns neck. "I still think this is silly" Niall whispers on zayns neck. Zayn chuckles and wrap his arms around nialls waist. "Okay my baby wants music, my baby gets music". 

Niall giggles when he hears zayn singing on his hair. 

'I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up'

"The boys said that they thought I wouldn't make it. That I was going to cheat" 

Niall could fall asleep like this. Zayn singing to him in his arms. He loves his husband. 

"But you didn't" Niall smile at him looking at his eyes. "And for that I am grateful" Niall whispers against his neck. 

"But you thought I would?" 

"Yeah I am not going to lie. I thought you would but you didn't and that's great right?" Niall giggles when zayn pinched his side. 

"I tried to run" zayn said. 

"Run?" Niall said looking at zayn. 

"Yeah I tried to run and hide from love, You know? Because sometimes things got too difficult and I didn't want you to get hurt. Because god knows how hard was to get where we are. With a family" 

Niall nods. It's true. Sometimes their fights got too intense and they thought they were through but they couldn't leave each other. Zayn didn't want to imagine his life without those eyes. 

"I couldn't run" zayn whispers. "I would never run away from your love, angel" zayn kissed nialls forehead. 

"Okay you are about to make me cry so can you stop?" Niall whispers hiding again on zayns neck. 

"Zayn?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Make love to me" Niall said kissing zayns neck. 

"What about lindagel?" Zayn was about to take Niall right there on the floor but they were not 20 anymore. They have a family now and two other people living here but if Niall keeps kissing his neck and rubbing his bulge he might give in. 

"C'mon just 20 minutes. We can go to the guest room at the end of the hall. Nobody is going to hear" Niall rubs harder zayns bulge. 

"You dirty little angel. Go ahead. I'll catch with you in a bit. Go" zayn slaps nialls bum. 

"Don't take too long" the blonde send a seductive wink to his husband. 

"Never, angel. Just going to get this done" zayn said pointing the living room. 

After 5 minutes. The living room was clean. He was excited. He loves his husband. 

When he opens the door of the guest room he gasps. 

The blonde is laying on the bed wearing nothing but one of zayns big shirts, his cheeks are red and his hair looks fluffy. The most beautiful thing zayn has ever seen. 

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Zayn said taking his jacket off. 

"A couple of times" Niall roll his eyes and he moves to the end of the bed helping zayn with his clothes. 

"Hey" zayn grab nialls face in his hands. "I love you" 

"I love you too, zayn" Niall said kissing zayn softly. 

"I would never" zayn said softly pressing his forehead on nialls. "You are my one and only"

"Hey love, I know okay? I love you. I am so proud of you" Niall said 

"Yeah?" 

"You took a fucking bullet for me, of course I am proud of you. And you too are my one and only. Thank you" 

"I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you, angel" zayn said. 

He feels so lucky and he can't believe he is the one having an amazing husband, kids. A family. 

He tried to run but Niall found him. Because he tried but he couldn't hide from the love of his life. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you like this. Finally I had the time to finish this story. It was a long journey but it was fun. Okay I wanna say something I end this story with ziall because that was the principal reason I made this, the name of the story was for ziall I am so sorry for the people who wanted narry but this story was ziall since the beginning. But hey Harry is happy. Nobody die. Everyone is happy. Also I am going to start a new ziall fic soon, don't know when but really soon. is going to be a lot of different from this. So thank you and let me know if you guys enjoyed it. Also who knows a beta? I am going to need one for my next fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you like it also I have this on wattpad I am going to update in both places but in there is called you can run but you can't escape you know like Enrique Iglesias. Btw I speak Spanish so any mistakes I am sorry. And bc I speak Spanish I am going to add lots of Spanish words.


End file.
